MONSTER
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: (END) Serigala dan Penyihir mereka tidak pernah bisa akur. Tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kapanpun juga tapi suatu hari datanglah dua anak kecil. Mereka datang dari masa depan dan mengaku sebagai anak dari pasangan Serigala dan Penyihir. Kedatangan mereka dianggap sbg malapetaka. #Mpreg #Omegaverse #2HYUN aka Kim Jonghyun/Hwang Minhyun, #KaiHun aka Kai/Sehun, Cai Xukun, Wang Junkai
1. Chapter 1

Monster

by

Achan Jeevas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Prolog]**

.

.

.

Hey, Kamu.

Iyah, Kamu.

Mendekatlah kemari.

Benar, mendekatlah padaku.

Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Aku akan menceritakan padamu semuanya tapi berjanjilah kau harus mendengarkannya sampai akhir. Apa kau mau berjanji?

Bagus, Aku pegang janjimu.

Tapi apa kau benar-benar siap mendengarkan kisah ini?

Ini bukan hanya tentang romansa penuh cinta, bukan juga tentang keluarga bahagia tapi ini tentang monster. Sang monster yang menginginkan kematian orangtuanya. Sang Monster yang pergi ke masa lalu untuk membunuh orangtuanya. Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin mendengar kisah lengkapnya?

Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras untuk mendengarkan kisah ini. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik sampai kisah ini berakhir? Apa kau siap?

Baiklah, aku akan memulai kisah ini.

.

.

Semua orang mengatakan musuh bebuyutan Serigala adalah Vampire, bahkan banyak buku yang menceritakan betapa kedua makhluk itu membenci satu sama lain namun semua itu salah. Musuh bebuyutan Serigala bukan Vampire tapi Penyihir karena Penyihir adalah ras yang paling berbahaya.

Penyihir menjadi musuh bebuyutan dari semua makhluk. Bukan karena mereka jahat tapi karena kecerdikan mereka dalam sihir. Tidak akan ada penawar di bumi ketika kau terkena sihir dari mereka. Tidak ada kecuali dari mereka sendiri.

Masing-masing Kaum Serigala dan Penyihir memiliki Clan yang paling terkenal dalam Kaum mereka sendiri. Clan Kim atau Pack FLAME adalah Pack paling berpengaruh dari Ras Serigala. Mereka kaya, kuat, cerdik dan berbahaya.

Jika Ras Serigala memiliki Pack FLAME maka Ras Penyihir memiliki Clan Blackthorn. Sama halnya dengan Pack FLAME, Clan Blackthorn adalah Clan Penyihir yang paling terkenal akan kecerdikan mereka dalam sihir. Mereka sangat cerdik dan mematikan.

Serigala dan Penyihir mereka tidak pernah bisa akur. Tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kapanpun juga tapi suatu hari datanglah gadis kecil berusia 10th bernama Kiella. Dia datang dari masa depan dan mengaku sebagai anak dari pasangan Serigala dan Penyihir. Kedatangannya dianggap sebagai _malapetaka_.

"Namaku Kiella. Orang-orang selalu menyangkut pautkan namaku dengan kata _Kill._ Mereka menyebutku _Monster_ karena Ayahku adalah Manusia Serigala dan Ibuku Penyihir."

Kau berpikir Kiella lah sang _Monster_ tapi Kiella hanyalah pemeran pembantu disini. _Monster_ sesungguhnya ialah sepupu tersayangnya bernama Killian. Killian ikut bersama Kiella ke masa lalu untuk sebuah balas dendam pada kedua orangtuanya.

Kisah ini bukan hanya tentang romansa penuh cinta antara Serigala dan Penyhir tapi juga tentang ikatan darah antara anak dan orangtua. Sang anak yang menginginkan balas dendam pada orangtuanya. Sang anak yang adalah _Monster_ itu sendiri. Killian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Cast]**

Kim Jonghyun as Kim Jonghyun [JR] / Hwang Minhyun as Minhyun Blackthorn

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin [Kai] / Oh Sehun as Sehun Blackthorn

Wang Junkai as Killian / Lauren Lunde as Kiella

Kim Joonmyeon as Kim Joonmyeon [Suho] / Zhang Yixing as Kim-Zhang Yixing [Lay]

Kris Wu as Kris Blackthorn / Lu Han as Luhan Blackthorn

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

"Setelah ini kau rapat yah?" tanya Ren pada Minhyun yang tengah memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Begitulah." Jawab Minhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ke Asrama duluan. Tugas ramuan untuk besok belum aku kerjakan."

Minhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya memasukan buku-bukunya ketika mendengar ucapan Ren. Ia mengerti ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Ada di lemariku. Kau boleh menyalinnya."

"Kau yang terbaik, Minhyunie." Ucap Ren langsung memeluk Minhyun.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

.

.

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rapat ketua asrama dan para prefek. Sekolahnya yang bernama Atlantis Academy ini begitu besar bagaikan sebuah castil. Atlantis Academy sendiri terletak di Atlantis atau _Neverland_ , Pulau yang tidak pernah ada bagi manusia karena manusia tidak akan bisa menemukan pulau ini.

Atlantis Academy ini memiliki dua asrama yaitu Asrama Malam dan Asrama Siang.

Asrama Malam berisikan para anak-anak malam alias para manusia serigala dan vampire –dua ras ini sangat mendominasi pulau Atlantis, ras mereka sangat banyak ditemukan disini. Walaupun bernama Asrama Malam bukan berarti mereka hanya keluar pada malam hari, mereka juga bersekolah pada pagi hingga sore hari namun saat malam hari kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya kian kuat.

Yang kedua yaitu Asrama Siang, makhluk supernatural selain serigala dan vampire masuk kedalam asrama ini, seperti para penyihir, peri, mutant dan lainnya.

Yah Atlantis ini adalah rumah para makhluk supernatural atau makhluk fantasy yang ada di pikiran manusia, mangka dari itu manusia tidak boleh tahu akan keberadaan pulau ini.

Dan jika kau bertanya apa kedua asrama ini musuh bebuyutan, maka aku jawab tidak. Kedua asrama ini tidak membenci satu sama lain tapi ketua asramanya yang membenci satu sama lain.

Bagaikan sebuah kutukan turun temurun masing-masing ketua asrama siang dan malam tidak pernah bisa akur jika ketua asramanya berasal dari ras manusia serigala dan penyihir. Dua ras itu adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak dulu.

Dan sangat sial dua tahun berturut-turut ini Ketua Asrama Siang dan Malam berasal dari dua ras itu, Manusia Serigala dan Penyihir. Yang lebih mengerikannya lagi mereka berasal dari Clan yang paling terkenal dari ras mereka.

Kim Kai, mantan Ketua Asrama Malam tahun lalu adalah putra sulung dari pasangan Kim Suho dan Lay, Alpha Pack FLAME. Dan tahun ini ia memberikan jabatannya pada adiknya, Kim JR.

Sehun Blackthorn, mantan Ketua Asrama Siang tahun lalu yang juga putra sulung dari Kris dan Luhan Blacthorn. Clan Penyihir paling disegani. Tahun ini ia memberikan jabatan ketua asrama Siang pada adiknya, Minhyun Blackthorn.

Setiap akhir tahun biasanya Kepala Sekolah memberikan piala Asrama kepada Asrama yang memiliki point paling banyak dan mendapatkan tittle Asrama terbaik ditahun itu. Karena hal inilah yang membuat dua ketua asrama itu bersaing dengan ketat serta karena membawa nama Clan mereka.

.

.

Minhyun hanya menatap datar ketika ia memasuki ruang rapat ketua asrama dan prefek. Hal yang membuatnya berekspresi datar adalah karena sang ketua asrama siang masih belum ada di kursinya.

Bungsu Clan Blackthorn itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Roa, si vampire cantik yang merupakan salah satu prefek asrama malam.

 _Brakk_

JR, Sang ketua asrama malam akhirnya memasuki ruang rapat dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak rapih, kancing atasnya terbuka dan banyak lipatan-lipatan disana serta wajah tampannya terdapat beberapa luka namun ketika ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi, luka-luka itu menghilang. Manusia Serigala memang memiliki _immune_ penyembuh dalam tubuh mereka.

Dan JR yang datang dengan kondisi seperti itu bukan hal yang baru untuk mereka karena JR memang suka berkelahi dengan siapa saja.

Para gadis yanga ada diruangan langsung cekikikan dan tersenyum manis ketika sosok tampan itu hadir dan membuat Minhyun memutar matanya dengan jengah, bukan rahasia lagi kalau banyak yang naksir JR. Dia tampan dan kaya. Semua orang menginginkannya, kecuali Clan Blackthorn.

"Jadi ada saran Negara mana yang akan kita kunjungi untuk penelitian ini?" ucap Minhyun membuka rapat mereka hari ini.

Setahun sekali anak kelas 2 di Atlantis Academy akan mengunjungi Negara manusia dan melakukan penelitian serta mempelajari tentang manusia dan lingkungannya. Biasanya manusia menyebutnya dengan study tour bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau Korea Selatan? Aku dengar disana memiliki banyak gadis-gadis cantik, terutama artis-artisnya." Saran Seongwoo.

Minhyun memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. "Kelas dua tahun lalu sudah kesana atas saran dari sang Ketua Asrama Malam tahun lalu dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang kau ucapkan Ong."

"Akh, Kai-hyung benar-benar beruntung." Keluh Seongwoo.

"Aku menyarankan kita ke Prancis. Banyak hal yang bisa kita jumpai disana. Makanannya, fashion mereka dan bahasa mereka." ucap Minhyun.

"Apa yang seru disana. Aku dengar kota Paris disebut kota Cinta. Cih memuakan."

"Tenang saja, Seongwoo. Aku dengar disana banyak sekali perempuan yang mau membuka bajunya dengan percuma jika kau melukis mereka." kini JR lah yang bersuara.

"Ok, Kalau begitu aku setuju dengan Prancis."

Minhyun menyipitkan matanya pada dua sosok didepannya itu. Kaum Serigala benar-benar menjijikan, apalagi dua Alpha didepannya ini.

"Ada saran lain?"

Daniel menggeleng. "Bagaiman kita bisa memberikan saran kalau kita sendiri tidak tahu tentang Negara-negara manusia."

Memang sebelum usia mereka 20th seluruh makhluk supernatural yang tinggal di Atlantis tidak boleh keluar dari pulau Atlantis ini.

.

.

.

Minhyun keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa setumpuk buku-buku tebal ketika seseorang menubruk bahunya dari belakang sehingga membuat buku-bukunya terjatuh.

Minhyun langsung menatap tajam sang pelaku yang menubruk bahunya. "Apa maumu, Kim?"

JR melangkah dan mendekati Minhyun, kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu."

Tangan Minhyun terangkat dan siap merapalkan mantra pada sosok tampan didepannya. Murid-murid lain yang ada di lorong yang sama dengan keduanya segera menyingkir. Mereka tidak mau terkena _mantra_ Minhyun dan _amukan_ JR.

Cahaya kemerahan terpancar dari tangan Minhyun dan ia dengan segera melemparkannya pada JR. JR dengan segera terdorong kebelakang akibat mantra Minhyun.

"Grrr…" JR menggeram emosi dan dengan segera ia merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala dan langsung menindih Minhyun.

 _Bugg_.

Tubuh Minhyun langsung terbentur lantai koridor sekolah, ia mengerang kesakitan akibat tubuhnya menghantam lantai yang keras. Namun ia segera sadar jika JR berada diatas tubuhnya dalam wujud Serigala.

Tubuh Serigala JR sangat besar dan membuat Minhyun tertutup dengan sempurna oleh tubuh itu. Minhyun memberontak dan mencakar JR. Mendapat cakaran di tubuhnya membuat JR semakin menggeram berbahaya, ia buka mulutnya dan menampilkan gigi-gigi serigalanya yang tajam siap melukai tubuh Minhyun.

"JR! Minhyun!"

Minhyun dan JR langsung mendongak mendengar nama mereka dipanggil dan disana berdirilah Max Changmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ikut keruanganku sekarang."

.

.

"Jadi?" ucap Changmin memulai _sidang_ nya pada dua ketua asrama didepannya.

"Maafkan kami, Professor Max." ujar JR dan Minhyun bersamaan.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf kalian." ujar Changmin. "Detensi untuk kalian berdua yaitu membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah tanpa menggunakan mantra ataupun bantuan dari yang lain karena kalian melanggar aturan."

"Tapi Professor, dia yang memulai." Minhyun menunjuk JR.

"Walaupun dia yang memulai kau juga melanggar aturan dengan merapalkan mantra di koridor sekolah dan kau juga JR, siapa yang menyuruhmu berubah wujud di koridor sekolah heh?"

"Karena dia menyebalkan, Prof." ujar JR dengan nada santai sambil menunjuk Minhyun.

Minhyun langsung mendelik tajam. "Kau sepertinya tidak pernah bercermin yah?"

"Aku selalu bercermin kok dan aku tahu aku tampan."

Minhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan menyebalkan JR namun Changmin langsung memotongnya.

"Cukup kalian berdua."

JR dan Minhyun langsung menundukan kepala mereka. Prof Max memang terkenal akan ketegasannya tanpa memandang bulu sama sekali.

"Sekarang pergi ke halaman belakang." Perintah Changmin.

Keduanya langsung mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi. Tadi pagi ia harus berurusan dengan Kai dan Sehun dan sekarang ia berurusan dengan adik keduanya.

"Academy ini tidak akan damai selagi Clan Kim dan Clan Blackthorn bersama dalam satu angkatan."

.

.

.

Minhyun merapatkan syalnya ketika angin musim gugur berhembus. Ia berhenti menyapu halaman belakang dan memandang lelah dedaunan yang terus saja berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Cepat selesaikan." Ucap JR melihat Minhyun yang diam, ia sendiri tengah mengangkat tong sampah.

Minhyun mendelik kesal pada JR dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sehun pada adiknya ketika Minhyun mendudukan dirinya disampingnya.

"Detensi dari Prof Max." Minhyun mengambil makanan didepannya. Saat ini Aula besar begitu ramai dengan para murid-murid yang tengah menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Karena?"

"Merapalkan mantra di koridor sekolah."

"Kau tidak mungkin merapalkan mantra tanpa sebab."

Minhyun memandang kakaknya. "Kau benar sekali. Semuanya karena Kim sialan itu. Dia yang memulai."

Tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan bungsu Kim alias Kim JR karena kakaknya yaitu Kai selalu membuat masalah dengannya.

.

"Kau bau seperti sampah." Komen Kai pada adiknya. "Jangan katakan kau habis mandi dengan sampah?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku bercinta dengan sampah." Ujar JR sambil makan steak.

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Prof Max memberiku Detensi dengan _rubah_ itu."

"Aku pikir dia penyihir bukan _rubah_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **February 7, 2018**

.

Ada kah yang tertarik sama fanfic ini? jika tidak ada maka Achan bakal ngehapus fanfic ini.

Chapter awal pendek dulu ajah yah masih baru pengenalan jadi harap maklum dan next chapter bakal ada ehem ehem. Ngerti kan maksud Achan?

Ada dua OC dalam fanfic ini yaitu Killian dan Kiella. Kalian bisa bayangin Killian itu Wang Junkai/Karry Wang, Leader TFBoys (Achan suka sama dia sejak 2015 dan emang gatel pengen bikin fanfic yang ada dianya sejak achan mulai nulis) lalu ada Kiella, kalian bisa bayangin wajah Kiella itu Lauren Lunde, Model cilik favorite Achan, Achan udah gemes n jadi penggemar Lauren garis keras sama Lauren sejak di Hello Baby MBLAQ. Umur Kiella disini 10th (Lauren tahun ini umurnya emang 10th) dan Killian 13th (bayangin Junkai waktu awal debut manis tapi gantengnya ketara banget)

Sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini Achan lagi nggak ada mood buat nulis tapi karena ini libur (sebelum masuk kuliah lagi) jadi Achan bakal full-in buat nulis. Dan Review kalian itu penyemangat Achan buat nulis seluruh fanfic Achan. Jadi Achan mohon dengan amat sangat tolong tinggalin jejak kalian yah.

Nama Clan Blackthorn sendiri terinspirasi dari bukunya Cassandra Clare The Dark Artificate. Achan suka banget sama buku-bukunya tante Clare n udah ngoleksi semuanya dari The Mortal Instruments (keenam bukunya), The Infernal Device (ketiga bukunya) dan sekarang Lady Midnight. Achan itu pecinta fantasy garis keras.

System sekolahnya agak mirip Hogwart yah. Aula besar disini Achan buat seperti Aula besar kaya di Hogwart biar kalian gampang ngebayanginnya.

Dan mari berharap fanfic ini nggak bakal sepanjang Eternal Love.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh memenuhi lapangan depan Atlantis Academy yang dipenuhi oleh kelas 2 yang siap pergi ke Dunia manusia, lebih tepatnya ke satu Negara yang ada di Eropa, Prancis. Tentu saja semuanya riuh karena mereka sangat antusias dengan kunjungan mereka ke dunia manusia.

"Sekarang masuk ke Bus dengan teratur jika tidak maka akan ada pengurangan point untuk Asrama kalian." Perintah Prof Max Changmin, dia memang salah satu Prof yang tegas dan sangat di segani oleh murid-murid.

Para murid kelas 2 Atlantis Academy segera memasuki bus yang sudah disiapkan oleh sekolah mereka. Terdapat bus dua tingkat untuk membawa seluruh murid kelas 2 dan sepuluh guru untuk menjadi pengawas. Walaupun hanya satu bus namun seluruh murid bisa masuk karena bus itu sudah di sihir sedemikian rupa.

Minhyun menghela nafas dan menceklis nama murid yang sudah masuk ke bus, sebagai seorang ketua asrama ini adalah tugasnya.

Seongwoo berdiri didepan Minhyun. "Minhyun, kau cantik dan tapi aku belum mencintaimu. Tapi tunggu saja pulang dari Prancis mungkin kau sudah hamil anakku."

Kepala Minhyun langsung panas mendengar ucapan tidak tahu diri dari Alpha didepannya. Ia lalu menatap Seongwoo tajam dengan matanya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi _sea blue_. "Kau mau mati sebelum berangkat ke Prancis yah, Ong?"

"A-aku hanya bercanda kok, hehehhe. Jangan dibawa serius." Ucap Seongwoo dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus secepatnya.

Sungguh walaupun mata _sea blue_ Minhyun sangat indah ketika sedang dalam _mode_ penyihir namun tatapan tadi menjanjikan sebuah _badai_ untuknya dan Seongwoo masih belum mau mati muda, dia belum mengajak Daniel menikah dan memiliki banyak anak dengan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Setelah dirasa penganggu sudah tidak ada Minhyun kembali merubah matanya menjadi warna hitam seperti biasanya dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang sayangnya banyak para laki-laki _dominant_ yang menggodanya seperti Seongwoo tadi.

.

.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya di bangku bus paling belakang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ketika Minhyun berniat memejamkan matanya ia merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya dan tanpa menolehpun dia sudah tahu jika JR lah yang duduk disampingnya. Sebagai ketua asrama keduanya memang harus duduk bersama di kursi paling belakang untuk mengawasi murid lainnya sedangkan para guru ada di kursi depan.

Prof Siwon berdiri didepan kursi murid-murid kelas 2. "Ingat peraturannya, anak-anak. Tidak boleh menggunakan sihir, berubah wujud atau memperlihatkan kekuatan kalian didepan manusia jika kalian tidak ingin mendekam di Atlantis Prison semala dua bulan. Tidak boleh membuat manusia tahu siapa diri kita dan Tidak boleh mengganggu manusia. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Professor." Ucap semuanya bersamaan.

"Bagus."

"Tidak seru sama sekali, tidak boleh mengganggu manusia, memangnya manusia sebegitu istimewanya kah? Mereka hanya makhluk lemah yang cepat mati." Gumam JR setalah salah satu guru tampan di sekolahnya itu selesai berbicara.

"Setidaknya manusia selalu bahagia di umur mereka yang singkat itu. Tidak seperti kaum kita yang selalu haus kekuatan dan peperangan." Ucap Minhyun tanpa memandang JR sama sekali.

"Kau membicarakan ras kita berdua? Manusia Serigala dan Penyihir?"

"Menurutmu siapa lagi ras yang saling membenci sampai mendarah daging di Atlantis?"

JR memandang Minhyun. "Dan memangnya kau ingin apa? Seperti yang kau katakan ras kita saling membenci hingga mendarah daging."

Minhyun tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku ingin seluruh Ras Manusia Serigala mati di atas muka Bumi ini."

JR langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mencekik leher Minhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya berwarna _grey_ penuh amarah. "Sebelum itu terjadi Kaum Penyihir sudah lebih dulu binasa ditanganku."

"Ohk…"

"JR!" teriak Siwon, Changmin dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan melihat JR yang mencekik leher Minhyun sedangkan para murid perempuan berteriak ketakutan.

Siwon langsung menarik tubuh JR menjauh dari Minhyun yang tampak kehabisan nafas akibat cekikan yang kuat itu. Siwon sendiri harus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjauhkan tubuh JR pada Minhyun, Alpha muda itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan seperti Alpha dewasa. Pack FLAME memang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

"Minus 20 point untuk Asrama Malam." Ucap Jaejoong. "Siwon bawa dia kedepan, biar aku yang duduk dibelakang."

Mendengar point Asrama Malam dikurangi membuat Minhyun tersenyum puas dan JR yang melihat itu akhirnya sadar jika ini memang rencana penyihir licik itu dari awal.

"Kau…" JR menggeram berbahaya membuat para Omega dan Beta disana ketakutan mendengarnya.

"JR, kau menakuti teman-temanmu. Tenangkan dirimu sebelum aku kurangi lagi point dari Asramamu."

Siwon dan Changmin langsung membawa JR ke kursi paling depan sedangkan Jaejoong langsung duduk disamping Minhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minhyun?"

Minhyun memegang lehernya yang ia yakin memerah bekas cekikan JR. "Tidak apa-ap, Professor Hero."

"Biar aku sembuhkan." Ucap Jaejoong lalu merapalkan mantra penyembuh pada leher Minhyun. "Kalian berdua begitu mirip dengan kakak kalian, tahun lalu pun kami membuat Kai dan Sehun duduk bersampingan namun berakhir dengan kakakmu memukul wajah Kai."

.

.

.

Seluruh murid tingkat dua Atlantis Academy turun dari bus ketika mereka telah sampai di Ibu kota Prancis, Paris.

Minhyun turun yang paling terakhir dan sudah ada beberapa _dominant_ yang menunggunya didepan bus sambil mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk membantu Minhyun turun namun Minhyun tidak mempedulikan uluran tangan mereka.

"Jadi ini dunia manusia?" cemooh Ren. "Atlantis seribu kali lebih baik dari ini."

"Sepertinya kita berada di masa lalu. Ini benar-benar kuno." Komen Daniel sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan murid-muridnya. "Inilah istimewanya dunia manusia. Tidak seperti di Atlantis yang dipenuhi sihir dan keindahannya, manusia membuat _kesederhanaan_ ini dengan tangan mereka sendiri yang tanpa sihir."

"Terdengar menyusahkan untukku." Ucap Baekho yang langsung diangguki oleh teman-temannya.

"Ya, memang menyusahkan kedengarannya tapi manusia selalu bahagia bila kerja keras yang mereka lakukan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan untuk mereka. Dan selama tiga hari ini kita akan _menjadi manusia_. Tanpa sihir, tanpa kekuatan dan tanpa perubahan wujud."

Dan pada siang hari itu seluruh murid tingkat 2 Atlantis Academy memulai tour mereka di kota Paris sebelum keesokan harinya mereka mulai melakukan penelitian dan pada hari terakhir mereka akan diberi misi oleh guru-guru mereka.

Para manusia yang mereka lewati memandang gerombolan tersebut dengan terkagum-kagum terutama pada sang bungsu Clan Kim, JR. Ketampanannya benar-benar memikat siapa saja yang ia lewati.

.

.

.

Pada hari kedua seluruh murid menulis essay tentang Prancis terutama kota Paris dan hal-hal bersejarah lainnya untuk mata pelajaran sejarah mereka. Sebagian besar murid tampak kewalahan melakukan itu karena pada hari pertama mereka tidak mendengarkan sama sekali ucapan Professor Hero Jaejoong.

Minhyun menulis essay tentang kota Paris dengan santai karena dia memiliki otak yang jenius dan jangan lupakan ia juga membaur pada manusia disekitarnya dan bertanya-tanya pada mereka.

Orang Paris sendiri menganggap mereka adalah turis dan mereka dengan ramah menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun, lagi pula mereka juga senang pada Minhyun karean pemuda itu begitu _cantik_ dan manis.

Apa aku belum mengatakan jika Minhyun bisa berbahasa Prancis? Yah Minhyun bisa berbahasa Prancis, ia mempelajarinya kemarin dan langsung menguasai bahasa Prancis dengan baik. Otak jeniusnya ia dapatkan dari Ayah dan Ibunya.

.

.

.

Dan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas pada hari ketiga –hari terakhir kunjungan mereka di Paris para Guru memberikan mereka misi yang mana dalam satu team di isi dua orang murid.

"Ambil nomor didalam kotak ini. Dua murid yang memiliki nomor yang sama akan berada dalam satu Team dan dalam satu Team berisi satu murid dari Asrama Malam dan Asrama Siang."

Suara protesan dari beberapa murid langsung memenuhi rumah besar yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka di Paris.

"Prof mengapa tidak dari satu asrama saja?" ucap Minhyun. Dia tidak apa-apa dengan murid Asrama Malam asalkan mereka adalah Vampire tapi bagaimana jika teman satu teamnya adalah Serigala dan yang lebih parah bila JR-lah teman satu teamnya.

"Oh, sepertinya ada yang _takut_ dengan Serigala." Ejek JR dan ucapan JR sukses memicu tawa dari teman-temannya yang sesama manusia serigala.

Minhyun langsung memandang JR dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, kalau saja mereka berada di Atlantis sudah pasti mata hitam Minhyun sudah berubah warna menjadi _sea_ _blue_.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Lerai Changmin. "JR, Minhyun sebagai Ketua Asrama kalian yang pertama mengambil nomor."

Dan tanpa banyak kata kedua Ketua Asrama itu melangkah kedepan dan mengambil nomor didalam kotak. Minhyun mengambil nomor di kotak yang berwarna putih –Asrama Siang dan JR mengambil di kotak berwarna gelap –Asrama Malam.

Setelah keduanya mengambil nomor, murid lain pun maju kedepan dan mengambil nomor mereka dengan tertib hingga pada murid terakhir.

"Sekarang buka kertas kalian dan nomornya yang Saya panggil harap maju kedepan untuk mengambil kertas yang berisi misi kalian."

Minhyun membuka kertasnya dan terdapat angka 95 disana. Ia benar-benar berharap jangan sampai ia bersama dengan ras Serigala.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Ren dan menunggu angkanya disebutkan. Ketika Professor Siwon menyebutkan angka dan satu murid dari Asrama Siang dan serta murid dari Asrama Malam maju –karena nomor mereka yang sama dan otomatis menjadikan mereka satu team, ada saja dua murid dari dua asrama itu yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain hingga membuat mereka tampak canggung atau bahkan ada yang sudah mengenal dekat.

"95."

Minhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kedepan untuk mengambil kertas yang berupa misi tanpa memandang siapa teman satu teamnya yang dari Asrama Malam. Ketika ia mau mengambil kertas dari tangan Prof Max, ia mendengar gurunya itu menggumam.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi _lagi_."

Minhyun langsung mendongak dan menatap gurunya bingung.

"Apa maksud anda, Prof?" tanyanya namun ia langsung tersadar akan kesunyian yang ada disekitarnya. Murid-murid yang tadi gaduh membicarakan misi mereka terdiam semuanya bahkan para guru pun ikut terdiam.

"Kesialan macam apa ini." ucap sebuah suara berat disamping Minhyun.

Dan ketika Minhyun menatap kesampingnya barulah ia mengerti mengapa teman-temannya bahkan guru-gurunya terdiam.

"KAU."

Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat keduanya. "Selamat Kim JR & Minhyun Blackthorn, kalian satu Team. Tolong jangan saling membunuh satu sama lain di misi kalian ini."

.

.

JR merebut kertas berisi misi mereka ditangan Minhyun dengan paksa dan membaca isi kertas tersebut.

 ** _'_** ** _Temukan Imortal Rose yang ada di Paris'_**

Setelah membaca isi tulisan tersebut ia memandang Minhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku tahu kau membenci dan demi Tuhan aku juga membencimu, sangat. Tapi kita harus segera menemukan mawar ini secepatnya agar kita segera menyelesaikan misi ini. Mengerti?"

Mereka hanya diberikan waktu sampai matahari terbenam untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka karena tepat pada matahari terbenam bus akan kembali ke Atlantis dan Team yang paling cepat menyelesaikan misi akan mendapatkan hadiah.

"Itu yang aku inginkan tapi memangnya kau tahu dimana Imortal Rose itu berada?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Ayahku dulu pernah memberikan Ibuku Imortal Rose yang ia dapatkan di Paris. Ayo ikut aku." JR menarik tangan Minhyun untuk masuk kedalam bus umum.

Ingat mereka tidak diperbolehkan melakukan sihir dan sebagainya jadi mereka menggunakan kendaraan umum manusia yang ada di Paris.

.

.

Keduanya turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi. JR langsung melangkah lebih dulu dari Minhyun yang memegangi perutnya.

"Aku lapar." Gumam Minhyun sambil merapatkan jaket hitamnya yang kebesaran.

JR tidak merespon sama sekali dan tetap melangkah.

"Hey bajingan, Aku lapar!" teriak Minhyun dan sukses menghentikan langkah kaki JR.

Orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka memandangnya dengan gemas pasalnya Minhyun begitu manis ketika merajuk seperti itu.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku lapar dan kenapa juga tempatnya sangat jauh."

JR mendekati Minhyun. "Imortal Rose memang ada di Hutan pinggir kota Paris dan aku tidak peduli jika kau lapar atau kau mati sekalipun."

Minhyun menatap JR dengan kebencian yang membara, oh dia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan didepannya namun perutnya terus meronta minta diisi, salahkan cuaca yang dingin ini hingga membuat Minhyun ingin makan roti dan minum segelas kopi.

"Apa! Mau menangis?"

Bungsu Clan Blackthorn itu tidak membalas ucapan JR, dia hanya melangkah melewati JR bahkan sengaja menabrakkan bahu mereka –Minhyun menyesal karena sekarang bahunya merasa sakit.

JR pikir Minhyun akan berjalan lurus tapi ternyata adik dari Sehun itu malah masuk kedalam tokoh roti.

.

.

Minhyun masuk kedalam tokoh roti yang penuh pengunjung itu, matanya melebar melihat banyak roti yang beraneka bentuk dan rasa. "Wahhhh."

 _"_ _Adik manis apa kau ingin roti?"_ seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Minhyun dan meletakan satu roti ditelapak tangan Minhyun. _"Ini paman berikan untukmu."_

Mata Minhyun melebar karena terkejut namun ketika melihat roti ditangannya ia langsung tersenyum manis. _"Terimakasih, Paman."_ Ucapnya dengan bahasa Prancis.

Pria itu terpana akan senyum manis Minhyun _. "Sama-sama, adik manis. Apa kau mau ikut Paman kerumah? Disana juga banyak makanan yang enak."_

Minhyun memandang tangan pria asing didepannya yang menjinjing banyak roti. _"Aku ingin semua roti itu, Paman."_

 _"_ _Ini, ini. Silahkan ambil semuanya."_ Pria itu segera memberikan keranjangnya yang berisi banyak roti pada Minhyun. _"Sekarang ayo ikut Paman kerumah."_

Mata Minhyun berbinar melihat keranjang penuh roti yang masih mengepul ditangannya. _"Paman, Aku juga ingin kopi, hari ini benar-benar dingin."_

 _"_ _Paman akan belikan, paman akan belikan. Tunggu disini, Paman akan pesankan untukmu, Manis."_ Pria itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Minhyun untuk memesan kopi untuk pemuda manis yang baru ia temui itu.

Minhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan pria tersebut dan langsung memakan roti ditangannya, ketika ia tengah asyik makan roti sebuah tangan menariknya keluar dari tokoh roti tersebut.

"Yak, Apa-apaan kau, Kim." Teriak Minhyun penuh amarah namun amarahnya langsung hilang ketika JR memberikan kopi padanya.

"Itu kopimu." Ucap JR, ia sendiri tengah meminum kopi miliknya sendiri. "Sekarang ayo lanjutkan misi kita."

Minhyun menatap kopi ditangannya dan punggung JR yang sudah melangkah kedepan.

JR tengah asyik menatap kedepan ketika sebuah roti masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan paksa. Pelakunya tentu saja Minhyun Blackthorn.

"Itu untuk menutup mulut kotormu." Ucap Minhyun lalu berjalan dengan melompat-lompat kecil, tangannya sendiri masih membawa keranjang penuh roti yang ia dapatkan dari Pria Prancis tadi dan kopi dari JR.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya." Ucap JR ketika mereka sudah ada di Hutan.

"Baguslah kita sudah sampai." Minhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di pohon yang sudah tumbang.

JR memicingkan mata berwarna _grey_ miliknya. "Kenapa kau duduk?"

"Aku mau memakan semua roti ini dulu. Ayo bantu aku menghabiskannya."

Ok, JR harusnya memukul Minhyun karena sikap seenaknya ketua Asrama Siang didepannya namun apa daya ia juga lapar jadi ia duduk disamping Minhyun dan ikut memakan roti gratis tersebut.

.

.

Minhyun menatap kosong roti ditangannya yang tinggal setengah. "Aku kenyang."

"Habiskan." Perintah JR. "Kau yang tadi ingin roti."

Minhyun terdiam lalu ia menatap JR dan menyodorkan roti yang tinggal setengah itu. "Kau saja yang habiskan."

JR menghela nafas lalu mengambil roti yang sudah di gigit oleh Minhyun itu dan memakannya dalam sekali gigit. Sosok tampan itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya akan remah-remah roti lalu tanpa banyak kata langsung menarik tangan Minhyun. "Ayo."

.

.

Minhyun menatap berbagai tumbuhan mawar di Hutan tersebut. "Inikah Imortal Rose itu?"

"Cari yang paling tampak awet muda." Ucap JR sekenanya, ia sendiri tengah mencari bunga Imortal Rose tersebut.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa hanya seperti itu? Lebih spesifik, Kim." Omel Minhyun sambil memukul kepala JR.

JR mengelus kepalanya yang mendapatkan pukulan Minhyun. "Aku tidak tahu bentuknya, Ayahku yang pernah mencari Mawar itu bukan aku."

Minhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan JR, ia langsung mencari sendiri mawar yang dimaksud dalam misinya.

.

.

Dua jam mereka terus mencari namun tetap tidak menghasilkan apa-apa sampai Minhyun berteriak.

"Akhhh!"

"Kenapa kau? Jika ada ulat tinggal bunuh saja." ucap JR tidak peduli akan teriakan Minhyun.

"Sepertinya aku menemukannya."

JR langsung mendekati Minhyun yang tengah berjongkok sambil memandangi sesuatu dan JR dibuat terpana akan mawar yang Minhyun tunjuk. Mawar itu tampak berbeda dengan mawar lainnya, dari kelopak hingga tangkainya mawar itu benar-benar memancarkan keindahan yang lain.

"Dia sangat indah, pantas saja dia bersembunyi diantara ribuan mawar lainnya." Gumam Minhyun.

"Kau benar."

"Aku jadi tidak tega untuk memetiknya."

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya."

Minhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Kau benar." Tangannya terulur untuk memetik mawar tersebut namun JR langsung menangkap tangannya.

"Apa kau, bodoh? Lihat durinya sangat tajam." Ujar JR dan barulah Minhyun sadar ketika ia melihat duri-duri pada mawar itu.

"Biar aku saja yang memetiknya." JR lalu menambil sesuatu disaku celannya yang adalah cutter dan memotongnya, ia tidak mempedulikan jari-jarinya yang tertusuk duri mawar tersebut. Ingat, JR adalah Manusia Serigala dan mereka bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan mudah.

JR langsung memasukan mawar tersebut kedalam keranjang roti yang sudah kosong. "Selesai, ayo kita kembali."

Minhyun menatap jari-jari JR yang berdarah. Ok, walaupun dia ingin JR dan seluruh ras Manusia Serigala binasa namun ia merasa tidak enak melihat jari itu meneteskan darah.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada JR, Ia kembali memandang mawar didalam ranjang tersebut. Mawar itu sungguh indah.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap JR sambil melemparkan mawar pada Minhyun yang langsung ditangkap Minhyun dengan mudah. "Kita berada di Prancis dan Mawar Prancis sangat terkenal di Bumi."

Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan mencium aroma mawar yang JR berikan padanya. Mawar itu berwarna _soft pink_ yang berarti ungkapan rasa kagum sang pemberi dan yah JR kagum pada Minhyun karena sosok itu menemukan mawar tersebut dan menyelesaikan misi mereka.

Dan ketika keduanya keluar dari area Hutan itu hujan turun dengan deras beserta angin kencang.

"Shit." Umpat JR lalu menarik tangan Minhyun untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

.

.

"Menurut kalian apa JR dan Minhyun akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meminum tehnya.

"Maksudmu sebagai Team yang menyelesaikan misi paling akhir? Aku pikir juga begitu. Mereka pasti berkelahi selama berjam-jam dulu baru memulai misi mereka, persis seperti kakak mereka." Changmin angkat suara.

"Saat melihat mereka maju ketika aku menyebut angka 95 membuatku langsung teringat Kai dan Sehun yang sama-sama mendapatkan angka 94." Ucap Siwon.

.

.

Minhyun menatap datar hujan badai dari jendela rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat berteduh mereka berdua. Rumah kecil ini begitu dekat dengan Hutan yang mereka datangi tadi dan ketika masuk ternyata rumah ini kosong dan tak berpenghuni.

Rumah kecil ini hanya berisikan satu kursi tua, satu meja kecil –dimana Minhyun meletakan keranjang berisi mawar yang menjadi misi mereka serta perapian yang sudah mereka nyalakan.

JR sendiri duduk didepan perapian –walaupun ia tidak merasa dingin sama sekali wajah tampannya menatap jari-jarinya yang tertusuk duri tajam mawar. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu untuk menghentikan badai ini."

"Kau ingin aku di penjara selama dua bulan di Atlantis Prison karena merapalkan mantra di dunia manusia?"

"Well, itulah doaku setiap malam."

Minhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap JR tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan meninggalkanku disini. Kau Serigala, kau berdarah panas."

"Dan berakhir dengan aku di ceramahi oleh Professor Hero karena tidak membawamu dan point asramaku di kurangi _lagi_? Tidak, Terimakasih."

Minhyun mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban JR. Ia kembali menatap cuaca luar.

"Kemarilah, kau kedinginan."

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin kau mati ditanganku bukan mati bodoh karena duduk dijendela memandangi hujan badai."

Dan Minhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping JR dengan jarak yang jauh tentunya, lagipula dia memang kedinginan dan jaketnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Minhyun melirik JR yang hanya memakai kaos putih dengan celana jeans, Alpha muda disampingnya ini tidak kedinginan sama sekali dan hanya mengelus jari-jarinya.

"Kenapa jari-jarimu?" tanya Minhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Namun Minhyun langsung mendekat dan menarik telapak tangan JR dan ia membelalakan matanya melihat jari-jari itu berwarna keunguan dan tampak luka seperti sayatan karena duri mawar yang tajam.

"I-ini karena duri-duri itu?"

"Begitulah."

Minhyun memandang JR. "Aku pikir duri mawar tidak beracun."

"Memang tidak jika itu mawar biasa dan yang kita bawa ini bukan mawar biasa tapi Imortal Rose dan ini bukan racun tapi sesuatu yang lain."

"Sesuatu yang lain apa?"

JR menatap Minhyun dengan intens, tatapan itu bahkan sampai menusuk di ulu hati Minhyun. " _Aphrodisiac_."

Minhyun merasa dunianya berhenti saat itu juga. Ia tentu tahu apa itu Aphrodisiac, Aphrodisiac tak lain dan tak bukan adalah zat yang membangkitkan atau meningkatkan gairah sexual dan Aphrodisiac bisa berasal dari tumbuhan, wangi-wangian atau bahkan makanan.

Minhyun menengok kearah keranjang berisi sang Imortal Rose, keranjang itu terbuka dan dari jarak seperti ini dia bisa mencium aroma dari mawar tersebut, Minhyun ingat bahwa dia mencium aroma bunga itu ketika pertamakali melihatnya.

Aphrodisiac tidak hanya berpengaruh ketika kau meminumnya tapi ketika kau mencium aromanyapun Aphrodisiac itu merasuk pada tubuhmu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **February 16, 2018**

.

.

.

.

A/N :

-Ok, achan minta maaf sepertinya adegan ehem ehem nya ada di next chapter tapi seenggaknya udah ada bagian pembukanya kan? #kedipkedippolos

-Fic ini bukan lanjutan eternal love walaupun cast nya hampir sama tapi beda plotnya.

-Achan usahain next chapter bakal fast update.

-Warna mata (di chapter kamarin achan lupa nulis)

Suho : Grey

Lay : Brown

Kai : Grey

JR : Grey

Keluarga penyihir matanya berwarna hitam namun jika mode bertarung atau merapalkan mantra mata mereka akan berbeda warna.

Kris : Sea Blue

Luhan : Hazel

Sehun : Hazel

Minhyun : Sea Blue

-Terimakasih buat yg review di chapter kemarin : Ellen Aoki, Chika Chiki, Bugi Bugi, Guest, cometbridge, Michiyo Park, riskiulya, Lil'cute Bear, Suzuki Sora, 2hyunie, replyoppars, MiOS, Guest, prideshyun, Nurul1707, HaHaHaseng, bugi. apeach, Ryu.


	3. Chapter 3

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bibir itu saling berpagutan dengan liar dan berlomba mendominasi bibir lawan dengan sensual. Tangan keduanyapun tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangan itu meraba tubuh masing-masing.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka masih belum kembali juga." Ucap Changmin sambil menatap luar bus yang mana tengah terjadi badai hujan.

Saat ini seluruh murid tingkat 2 Atlantis Academy sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka dan mereka bersiap kembali ke Atlantis namun kedua Ketua Asrama mereka masih belum muncul juga.

"Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka tapi kita juga tidak mungkin tetap berada di dunia manusia. Perjanjian kita dengan para pemimpin Atlantis hanya tiga hari."

"Hiks, Minhyunie.. hiks." Ren menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong karena sahabatnya itu masih belum kembali juga.

"Ssst, Jangan menangis Ren. Mereka berdua sebentar lagi pasti sampai." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Ren namun ia sendiri juga khawatir pada JR dan Minhyun.

Seluruh murid yang ada dalam bus juga khawatir akan dua orang paling populer di Atlantis Academy itu. Selain khawatir mereka juga ketakutan akan suara petir yang menggelegar dan hujan badai yang mengamuk. Di Atlantis jarang terjadi hal seperti ini karena selalu ada sihir yang meredam suara-suara petir itu.

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meninggalkan keduanya." Ucap Siwon dengan lemah dan tangisan Ren semakin keras mendengarnya.

"Tapi–"

"Mereka berdua adalah murid paling pintar, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai para petinggi Atlantis menutup sekolah kita karena melanggar aturan." Ucap Siwon dan ucapannya mendapatkan anggukan dari seluruh guru yang ada disana.

.

.

.

 **(Warning! NC!)**

Tubuh polos Minhyun terlentang tak berdaya dibawah tubuh kokoh JR, ia sudah tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun, jaketnya sudah menjadi alas tubuhnya dan baju serta celananya sudah dilempar jauh oleh JR.

"Ngh…." Desah Minhyun ketika bibir JR menjelajahi setiap inci dari tubuhnya yang mulus.

Bibir Alpha muda itu menciumi leher jenjang Minhyun turun ke dada dan mampir pada kedua nipple Minhyun, kembali turun ke perut Minhyun hingga ke paha Minhyun.

"Ahn… JR…" desah Minhyun ketika JR dengan sengaja mengigit kecil pahanya.

JR mengeluarkan smirk tampan andalannya dan melumat bibir Minhyun dengan sensual. Dua insan muda yang selalu bermusuhan itu kini yang dipikiran mereka tidak ada hal lain selain tubuh pasangan didepannya.

Adik dari Kai itu langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya hingga membuat benang saliva terjalin diantara keduanya. JR merentangkan kaki Minhyun sehingga memperlihatkan lubang sempit yang berkedut minta untuk ia masuki.

"Hisap." Ucap JR sambil menyodorkan tiga jarinya didepan wajah Minhyun dengan suara beratnya yang serat akan nafsu.

Dan Minhyun langsung menurut, ia langsung membawa jari JR kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan rakus.

JR hampir mendesah ketika merasakan jarinya masuk kedalam mulut hangat Minhyun namun ia buang pikiran itu dan melihat penisnya yang masih tertutup dengan celana jeansnya yang sudah menggembung –JR sudah membuka kaosnya dan melemparkannya entah kemana.

JR tahu jika ini adalah yang pertamakalinya untuk Minhyun, jangan tanya apakah ini pertamakalinya untuk JR karena Alpha muda itu sudah bukan perjaka lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ia sudah sering meniduri banyak perempuan dan _submissive_.

Tangan kirinya yang tidak berada di mulut Minhyun melecehkan tubuh menggoda dibawanya, tangan itu meraba-raba bongkahan pantat Minhyun dan terkadang mengelus lubang tersebut yang membuat Minhyun tersentak.

"Cukup." Ujar JR namun Minhyun masih asyik menjilati jarinya bahkan Minhyun melakukannya sambil memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah Minhyun tengah menghisap permen lollipop.

"Aku bilang cukup Minhyun, lepaskan." Kini JR menggunakan nada Alphanya dan Minhyun langsung melepaskan jari-jari JR di mulutnya sambil mengerang ketakutan. Sekarang Minhyun benar-benar layaknya para Omega yang belum memiliki mate di Pack Ayahnya.

Tidak mempedulikan Minhyun yang ketakutan karena suaranya, JR langsung memasukan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah karena saliva Minhyun kedalam lubang sempit tersebut.

"Ahh… JR." desah Minhyun ketika ketiga jari itu memasuki lubangnya yang sempit dan ketat.

"Sial." Umpat JR ketika merasakan jari-jarinya diremas dengan kencang oleh lubang Minhyun. _Sial bagaimana jika penisnya yang masuk._

JR menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan hati-hati, dia harus melebarkan lubang Minhyun sebelum sesuatu yang lebih besar masuk kedalamnya.

"Ngh.. Ahh…." Minhyun mencengkeram lengan kokoh JR sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya untuk mengikuti pergerakan tangan JR.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum JR menarik jari-jarinya dan membuka celananya sendiri. "Aku akan masuk."

"Lakukan." Ucap Minhyun dengan pasrah, tubuhnya sendiri dipenuhi dengan peluh.

JR menatap wajah _cantik_ Minhyun yang pasrah dibawah tubuhnya, bibir merah Minyun akibat ciuman mereka terbuka dan sungguh ini adalah pemandangan paling indah dan sensual yang JR pernah lihat seumur hidupnya.

Saat JR mendorong masuk penisnya kedalam lubang Minhyun seketika lubang itu menyempit dan meremas penis JR.

"Akhh…" Minhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawanya membuatnya seolah dirobek menjadi dua bagian secara paksa.

JR langsung menciumi wajah Minhyun dan mengucapkan kata penenang. "Sstt… tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sebentar bertahanlah."

Dan Minhyun langsung mempercayai seluruh ucapan JR. "Lanjutkan, jangan berhenti."

Sang Ketua Asrama Malam itu langsung mendorong masuk kejantanannya hingga tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh Minhyun. JR langsung melenguh nikmat ketika dinding-dinding dalam lubang Minhyun menyempit dan meremas penisnya.

"Min..hyun.. kau benar-benar sangat nikmat." Ujarnya sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan berhati-hati. Walaupun JR sudah pernah berhubungan badan sebelum-sebelumnya tapi Minhyun benar-benar _nikmat_.

Namun sayangnya gerakan penuh hati-hati JR hanya berselang beberapa menit saja karena pada menit selanjutnya gerakannya berubah menjadi bringas.

Nafas Minhyun terputus-putus ketika dorongan penis JR pada lubangnya semakin cepat dan membuat isi kepalanya seakan meledak karena titik kenikmatannya dihajar berkali-kali oleh penis JR.

"Ngh…. Ahn… ahhhh." Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher JR dan terus mendesah kenikmatan tanpa tahu jika desahannya semakin meningkatkan libido JR.

"J.. JR… A-aku…" suara Minhyun terpotong-potong akibat gempuran JR yang begitu cepat.

"Keluarkan saja." ucap JR masih sibuk dengan gerakannya sendiri.

"A-akhhhh!" Teriak Minhyun ketika ia telah sampai pada puncaknya dan dalam beberapa hentakan JR pun menyusul dan mengeluarkan benihnya dalam tubuh Minhyun.

Minhyun memandang perutnya yang dipenuhi oleh cairannya sendiri sedangkan cairan JR yang berada dalam tubuhnya tidak keluar sama sekali karena sempitnya lubang Minhyun. Pemuda manis itu melepaskan tangannya dari leher JR dan dengan rakus mengambil nafas dari mulutnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kita sudah selesai, heh?" ujar JR lalu membawa kaki jenjang Minhyun dibahunya, tangan kirinya mencengkeram kedua tangan Minhyun yang ada diatas kepala. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, minimal membutuhkan tiga ronde untuk memuaskanku."

Minhyun memandang penis JR yang masih berada didalam lubangnya, penis itu kembali mengeras disana dan Minhyun memang lelah tapi gairah sexualnya akibat aroma Imortal Rose meningkat secara drastis.

Dan Minhyun kembali mendesah dengan penuh erotis ketika JR kembali menggembur lubangnya tanpa akhir.

Setelah ronde kedua ini Minhyun pikir mereka akan beristirahat sebentar namun tidak, setelah keluar bersamaan JR langsung membalikkan tubuh Minhyun dan bisa kalian tebak mereka melakukan dengan _doggy style_ yang membuat Minhyun kembali mendesah dengan gila karena dengan gaya ini penis JR benar-benar tertanam sempurna dilubangnya yang sempit.

.

"Kau lelah?" tanya JR sambil mengigit kecil punggung Minhyun yang bersandar didada JR dan menggunakan lengan JR sebagai bantal. Jangan lupakan penis JR yang masih asyik didalam lubang Minhyun dan Alpha muda itu terkadang menggerakkannya dengan perlahan.

"Ngh…" Minhyun mendesah kecil akan tingkah nakal JR, selain memaju-mundurkan penisnya didalam lubangnya tangan JR yang satu laginya juga bermain dengan penis Minhyun yang ukuranya lebih kecil dari penis JR. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"Itu tidak seru karena aku tidak bisa mendengarkan desahanmu." Ucap JR tepat ditelinga Minhyun dan dengan sengaja ia menjilat telinga Minhyun.

"Ahh…" desah Minhyun. Pikirannya berteriak untuk berhenti tapi tubuhnya selalu bereaksi pada setiap sentuhan JR. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan aroma Imortal Rose.

" _I want you ride me._ " bisik JR.

" _Ok_." Ucap Minhyun.

Keduanya bergerak untuk mengubah posisi mereka dan kini Minhyun sudah duduk diatas penis JR yang kembali tertanam sempurna dilubangnya.

"Shit, Minhyun… lubangmu benar-benar nikmat."

"Aahhh…" desah Minhyun dan tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menggerakkan pantatnya naik turun. "Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…."

JR mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menciumi nipple Minhyun dan membuat desahan Minhyun semakin keras.

"J… R… JR… Ahh…"

JR tersenyum mendengar namanya keluar dari sela-sela desahan Minhyun. Mulut yang selalu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuknya itu kini hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis dan JR bersyukur pada Imortal Rose karena membuat Minhyun tunduk dibawah kendalinya.

Minhyun terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya cukup kuat dan melakukan ritme yang sama selama beberapa saat. Sang Ketua Asrama Malam merasakan ia menemukan tempat yang sempurna itu di dalam tubuh Minhyun. Tubuh Minhyun benar-benar luar biasa nikmat dan tubuh indah ini adalah apa yang ia cari selama hidupnya. JR harus menjadikan Minhyun miliknya.

JR merasa ia sebentar lagi akan keluar dan saat itulah Minhyun merintih, kaki Minhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan tubuhnya sudah mulai lelah, sangat lelah.

"A-ahh... aku .. J-JR .. aku lelah… bantu aku."

Alpha tampan itu langsung meraih pinggul Minhyun dan membantu Minhyun bergerak sedangkan Minhyun sendiri meletakan kedua tangannya dibahu JR dan ia dengan sengaja menancapkan kukunya dibahu JR.

JR tentu sadar akan hal itu namun ia tidak peduli. Sang Alpha itu menarik tubuh Minhyun lebih dekat padanya dan mulai menggigit dan menghisap keras leher jenjang Minhyun. Jika Minhyun menandainya dengan kukunya maka JR melakukannya dengan giginya.

"Ahh… A-aku akan keluar…" ucap Minhyun dan JR menaik turunkan pinggul Minhyun lebih cepat serta menggigit leher sang Penyihir.

"JR!" Sosok yang lebih muda dua bulan darinya itu menjerit kencang ketika ia keluar sambil menyebut namanya.

Membutuhkan dua puluh detik setelahnya agar JR juga keluar dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia keluar di dalam tubuh Minhyun. "Minhyunn…"

JR lalu menjatuhkan punggungnya dilantai rumah yang menjadi tempat berteduh mereka dengan Minhyun yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya dan tertidur didadanya.

.

Aphrodisiac dapat mempengaruhi pikiran dan menyebabkan gairah sexual yang meningkat dan Mawar adalah salah satu tumbuhan yang menyebarkan aroma Aphrodisiac.

Mawar adalah Raja bunga, Ratu esensial dan berkah dari para malaikat, dapatkah kau menebak? Dihargai, dicintai dan dipegang tinggi karena keindahan intrinsiknya, aromanya yang memikat dan manfaat kesehatan yang luar biasa. Aroma bunga mawar bisa membuat siapapun tersentuh dengan keanggunannya yang sempurna. Bunga ini sering dihubungkan dengan cinta karena bisa membuat hati yang keras sekalipun luluh karena keistimewaannya.

Seluruh Penghuni Bumi setuju bahwa Mawar adalah lambang cinta, kasih sayang, sukacita, kedamaian, kebahagiaan dan cinta yang penuh gairah juga lambang dari kisah asmara yang abadi.

.

.

Seluruh murid kelas 2 dan para guru turun dari Bus ketika mereka telah sampai didepan sekolah tercinta mereka.

"Ren, masuklah ke Asrama. Jangan lupa panggil Sehun untuk datang keruanganku segera. Dan kau Baekho, panggil Kai"

"Baik, Professor Max."

.

.

 _Brakkk_.

Sehun memukul meja kerja gurunya matanya memancarkan kemarahan sedangkan Kai disampingnya hanya diam saja karena Kai mempercayai kekuatan adiknya itu. Adiknya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan Academy ini." ucap Sehun dengan dingin.

"Kami mengerti, Sehun. Beberapa guru sudah menemui para petinggi Atlantis untuk meminta ijin kembali ke dunia manusia dan mencari mereka berdua." ujar Changmin –atau yang sering dipanggil Prof Max dengan tenang.

"Cepat temukan adikku jika kalian tidak mau Kris dan Luhan Blackthorn mendengar ini." setelah mengatakannya Sehun langsung keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya memejamkan matanya. Kris dan Luhan Blackthorn itu sangat protektif pada putra-putra mereka dan mereka tidak akan segan-segan merapalkan mantra pada siapa saja yang melukai putra mereka. Benar-benar orangtua yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

JR memandang kosong jendela rumah tua tersebut, hari sudah pagi dan hujan badai sudah mereda sejak semalam yang hanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak air hujan. Dibelakangnya Minhyun tengah memakai baju. Dalam diam keduanya melakukan perjanjian, _anggap kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi_.

"Mereka meninggalkan kita." ucap JR tanpa memandang Minhyun sama sekali.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak mungkin tetap berada disini."

"Aku memiliki hewan peliharaan."

"Aku tidak bertanya itu." ucap Minhyun dengan ketus, mereka _terdampar_ di dunia manusia dan sosok yang sudah mengambil _keperjakaannya_ semalam itu malah membicarakan hewan peliharaan, yang benar saja.

JR memutar matanya mendengar reaksi Minhyun. "Peliharaanku itu seekor Naga."

"Lucu sekali, Manusia Serigala memiliki peliharaan seekor Naga."

JR membalikan badannya dan menatap Minhyun yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. "Setidaknya aku memiliki seekor Naga. Kau? Tidak memiliki apa-apa."

Minhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk membalas ucapan JR dan Minhyun benar-benar menyesal karena sekarang ia merasakan bagian bawahnya sakit. "Anghh… sial."

JR menatap Minhyun khawatir namun ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia tahu harga diri sosok didepannya itu tinggi dan Minhyun tidak suka dikasihani.

"Aku akan memanggil Nagaku di luar." Ujar JR sambil keluar dari rumah tua itu. "Jika kau keluar bawa bunganya."

.

Minhyun keluar dari rumah tua itu dengan lambat karena rasa ngilu, sakit dan perih pada pantat dan pinggangnya, tangannya menggenggam Imortal Rose. Bunga yang menjadi awal dari segalanya.

Ketika ia keluar dari rumah dan mendongak Minhyun dikejutkan dengan pemandangan dimana JR tengah mengelus kepala seekor Naga yang tampak gagah dengan sisik berwarna perak.

Minhyun sudah ratusan bahkan hampir ribuan kali melihat Naga karena Ayahnya juga memiliki puluhan Naga namun Kris Blackthorn tidak pernah membiarkan kedua putranya itu untuk terlalu dekat dengan Naga-naga miliknya. Dan sekarang Minhyun pertamakalinya melihat Naga sedekat ini.

"Perkenalkan ini Silve Ace. Silver Ace dia Minhyun, Penyihir dari Clan Blackthorn."

Setelah JR mengatakan itu Silver Ace –si Naga langsung menatap Minhyun, Minhyun yang ditatap langsung mendur beberapa langkah. Pemiliknya dan hewan peliharaannya sama-sama tidak menyukai ras Penyihir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ace. Dia tidak menyerangmu, setidaknya belum. Kalau dia menyerangmu atau melukaimu kau boleh membunuhnya." Ucap JR sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Minhyun langsung melotot tajam mendengarnya. "Lucu sekali, Kim."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang melucu. Sudahlah kita terlalu membuang-buang waktu. Ayo naik."

Minhyun melangkah mendekati sang Naga dengan hati-hati. "A-apa dia sudah jinak?"

JR memutar matanya. "Aku sudah memilikinya sejak dia bayi."

Setelah mengatakan itu tanpa banyak kata JR langsung memegang pinggang Minhyun dan menaikan Minhyun diatas peliharaannya.

"Yakkk." Protes Minhyun namun ia langsung terdiam kaku ketika sudah menduduki tubuh Ace –panggilan Silver Ace.

Kini JR yang melompat dengan santai karena ia sudah sering mengendarai Ace dan mendudukan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Minhyun.

"Kenapa kau duduk dibelakang?"

"Dan membiarkanmu duduk dibelakang lalu terjatuh ketika kita baru terbang dan membuat perang antar ras? Tidak terimakasih, aku mau lulus dari Atlantis Academy dulu baru ikut berperang dan membinasakan rasmu." Ucap JR.

Ketua Asrama Malam itu mendekatkan tubuh bagian depannya pada punggung Minhyun –yang duduk didepannya, satu tangannya menyentuh Ace dan tangan lainnya memegang pinggang Minhyun.

"Ace, ayo berangkat."

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naga itu untuk terbang kelangit dan membawa dua insan itu ke Pulau Atlantis.

.

Minhyun memandang takjub pemandangan dibawahnya, Ace terbang dengan kecepatan sedang sehingga Minhyun bisa melihat keindahan dunia manusia diatasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?"

"Kakekku memberikannya padaku ketika ulang tahunku yang kelima dan saat itu Ace masih baru menetas. Kau lihat cincin ditangan kananku ini?"

Minhyun memandang tangan kanan JR yang memakai cincin titanium berwarna hitam.

"Cincin ini dibuat dari tulang Ibunya Ace –yang saat itu sudah tak bernyawa, Ace dan cincin ini menyatu. Jika aku ingin memanggilnya aku hanya memanggilnya lewat cincin ini."

"Kenapa semalam kau tidak memanggilnya."

"Selain Naga air tidak ada Naga yang kuat dengan udara dingin dan semalam badai hujan begitu lebat." Jelas JR.

"Apa para manusia tidak melihat _kita_?"

"Manusia tidak bisa melihat kita karena Ace membawa ilusi dan membuat manusia hanya melihatnya layaknya burung biasa. Sejak aku masuk Atlantis Academy, Aku membiarkan Ace terbang sesukanya dan ternyata dia suka terbang di Bumi."

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar JR ketika Ace berdiri di langit pulau Atlantis.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa masuk? Atlantis memiliki pelindung agar tidak ada sembarang manusia yang bisa masuk."

Ya memang benar apa yang diucapkan Minhyun jika Atlantis memiliki pelindung yang memutari Pulau Atlantis. Bagi manusia biasa yang melihatnya hanyalah lautan namun tidak bagi para penduduk Atlantis sendiri. Dan pelindung itu tersegel oleh para Pemimpin Atlantis dan segelnya hanya bisa di buka oleh mereka.

"Kita harus membuat tanda agar mereka menyadari kita."

"Tanda apa?" Minhyun menatap tidak mengerti JR yang ada dibelakangnya.

JR mengelus Ace. "Ace keluarkan Apimu."

"A-api?"

Sang Naga tentunya langsung menuruti pemiliknya dan dengan segera menyemburkan Apinya.

Minhyun terkejut bukan main melihatnya dan tanpa ia sadari ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada JR yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya.

.

.

"Apa adikmu sebegitu lemahnya hingga kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya." Cemooh Kai pada pemuda berkulit putih didepannya.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ –mata yang ia dapatkan dari Ibunya dan bertanda dia sedang dalam _mode_ penyihir. "Aku tidak masalah adikku berada di dunia manusia bahkan selama satu bulanpun aku tidak apa-apa tapi yang menjadi masalahku adalah adikku bersama dengan adikmu, Bajingan."

Kai sudah siap membalas ucapan Sehun ketika ia tidak sengaja menatap langit dan melihat semburan Api diatasnya. Matanya langsung melebar melihat Api besar yang keluar dari mulut hewan yang sudah ia kenal betul. Itu adalah Silver Ace, peliharaan adiknya.

"Panggil para guru!" teriaknya pada para murid yang ada disekitarnya. "CEPAT!"

.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya Leeteuk –guru ramalan di Atlantis Academy sekaligus salah satu guru yang memiliki posisi yang penting di Atlantis.

"Professor itu adalah Naga milik JR. Aku yakin dia membawa JR dan Minhyun. Tolong buka segel pelindungnya, Professor." Jelas Kai.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Sangat, Prof."

Leeteuk mengangguk lalu merapalkan segel pembuka pelindung dan dalam sekejap mata Naga yang tadi hanya berputar-putar diatas sambil menyemburkan apinya langsung terbang dan menukik tajam kearah mereka.

Beberapa murid sedikit menjauh dari lokasi tersebut karena ketakutan akan Naga yang baru pertamakali mereka lihat itu.

"Hai, Semua." Sapa JR dengan santai setelah Ace menginjakan kakinya dilapangan sekolahnya.

Minhyun langsung turun dari tubuh Ace tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada JR.

"Ini Imortal Rosenya, Prof Hero." Ujar Minyun sambil menyerahkan keranjang berisi Imortal Rosa pada gurunya itu.

"Minhyun!" Sehun berlari dan langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Minhyun hanya diam, ia tidak membalas pelukan kakaknya sama sekali.

"Aku lelah, Kak." Ucapnya dengan nada lemas dan melepaskan pelukan kakaknya pada tubuhnya dan langsung berlalu menuju kamar asramanya.

Sehun menatap terkejut akan reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari adiknya. Ia lalu membalikan badannya dan menatap kakak beradik Kim sedang berbicara entah apa itu, dia tidak peduli.

Sehun langsung mendekati JR –yang sudah turun dari tubuh Ace dan Si Naga itu sekarang terbang lagi- dan mencengkeram kerah JR. "Jika terjadi apa-apa pada adikku, aku tahu siapa penyebabnya dan akan aku pastikan hidupmu penuh penderitaan sampai kau mati."

JR langsung menepis tangan Sehun dari kerah bajunya, ia menatap Sehun dengan mata berwarna _grey_ nya. "Kau terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengancamku dengan omong kosongmu itu."

Sehun sudah siap memberikan pukulan pada JR sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Prof Max. "Sehun, berhenti!"

"Lepaskan aku, Prof. Akan ku bunuh bocah sialan ini."

"Minus 20 point dari Asrama Siang karena kalimat berupa ancamanmu itu." Ucap Changmin.

Sehun langsung menatap Professor didepannya ketika mendengar point asramanya di potong. "Tapi, Prof dia–"

"Yang penting sekarang adikmu sudah ada, jadi tenangkan dirimu. Mengerti?"

Sehun terdiam dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena amarah. Dia menatap kedua Kim bersaudara didepannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka menuju kamar adiknya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Mantan Ketua Asrama Siang itu, ia lalu menatap kedua sosok tampan didepannya. "Kai masuklah ke Asrama dan kau JR, ikut aku. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya."

"Baik, Professor Max."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **February 18, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

-baca adegan nc diatas achan berasa pengen getok kepala sendiri. pasti jelek yah readers?

-Terimakasih buat yg review (favorite n follow) di chapter kemarin : Guest1, Suzuki Sora, Michiyo Park, Ellen Aoki, Guest2, Esty, Lalaland, Nurul1707, Ryu, Guest3, bugi. apeach dan seluruh siders sekalian.

-Spoiler next chapter bakal ada Kiella dan Killian.


	4. Chapter 4

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 ** _[Masa Depan]_**

"Killian, Killian, kau dimana?" teriak gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun memanggil sepupunya. Ia menatap sekeliling hutan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Sepupunya yang tampan itu memang selalu suka menyendiri di Hutan."Killian."

"Tidak usah berteriak, Kiella. Aku tidak tuli." Ucap suara dingin dari atas pohon.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Kiella hanya tersenyum melihat sepupunya yang tampan itu berada diatas pohon. Ia lalu memarkan sebuah buku tua yang ia peluk. "Coba tebak aku menemukan apa?"

"Buku."

Gadis cantik itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Tabiat sepupunya ini memang dingin sejak dulu. "Ini buku mantra kuno."

"Lalu?"

"Bisa kau turun. Leherku sakit terus mendongak." Omel Kiella.

Killian memutar matanya yang unik dan turun dari pohon lalu mendekati sepupunya yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu.

 _Brukk_.

Killian kini berdiri tepat didepan Kiella. Killian tentunya lebih tinggi dari Kiella, Kiella sendiri tingginya hanya seleher Killian dan kini Kiella bisa melihat mata dua warna milik sepupunya yang begitu ia sukai. _Heterochromia_. Mata kanan Killian berwarna _grey_ sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna _sea_ _blue_.

"Nah itu baru bagus." Kiella lalu mendudukan dirinya ditanah lalu menarik tangan Killian untuk ikut duduk. "Aku menemukan sihir yang selama ini aku inginkan dalam buku ini."

Killian menatap buku ditangan putih Kiella ketika gadis kecil itu membuka buku yang penuh dengan debu itu.

"Sihir Teleport?" tanya Killian, ia kenal sepupunya sejak dulu dan Kiella sangat terobsesi untuk bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi atau berpindah tempat.

"Betul sekali. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun aku akan bisa berteleportasi juga."

Killian memandang mata _hazel_ Kiella dengan tajam. "Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau ikut denganku untuk berteleportasi."

Bocah tampan itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar jawaban gila sepupunya itu. "Aku tidak tertarik."

Namun Kiella langsung menarik tangan Killian sehingga membuat Killian langsung terduduk kembali didepannya. Ia memberikan _puppy eyes_ nya pada Killian. "Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyayangimu?"

"Oh, Aku juga menyayangimu sepupu." Ucap Kiella tanpa mempedulikan kalimat Killian sebelumnya. "Sekarang mari kita coba mantranya."

Killian memutar matanya dan menatap halaman yang dibuka Kiella, ia sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat simbol-simbol dan kalimat mantra yang baru pertamakali ia lihat itu. "Kau yakin itu sihir teleport? Dari mana kau mendapatkan buku itu."

Gadis berusia sepuluh tahun itu menutup halaman didepannya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Killian. "Serahkan padaku, aku adalah penyihir, aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Dan mengenai dari mana aku mendapatkan buku ini, aku mendapatkannya dari gudang _Grandpa_ Kris."

Killian memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan sosok yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Mereka berdua bukan asli Penyihir karena kedua orangtua mereka adalah Manusia Serigala dan Penyihir.

Tapi darah sihir dari pihak Ibu Kiella memang lebih mendominasi sehingga Kiella pandai melakukan sihir dan Kiella tidak bisa sama sekali berubah wujud menjadi manusia serigala tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi serigala namun ia juga bisa merapalkan beberapa mantra sihir walaupun memang tidak se-ahli Kiella.

"Kau lebih baik memejamkan matamu sepupu."

Sungguh sebenarnya Killian tidak mau mengikuti ide gila Kiella namun ia memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana kalau gagal dan hanya setengah dari tubuh kita yang berpindah tempat?"

Melihat sepupunya sudah memejamkan matanya Kiella lalu menggenggam buku tebal ditangannya yang kirinya –tangan kanannya menggengam tangan Killian. "Sepertinya aku belum bilang padamu tapi sebelum kesini aku melakukan percobaan pada kelinci."

"Dan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Kiella dengan sombong, sifat tersebut ia miliki dari Ibunya. Mata _hazel_ Kiella menatap wajah tampan sepupunya dengan intens.

' _Mari kita ke masa lalu dan mengubah semuanya, Killian.'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Iyah, Kiella memang berniat untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan bukan untuk melakukan teleportasi. Ia menjebak Killian.

Kiella menarik nafas sebentar lalu menatap halaman pada buku tua ditangannya dan mulai merapalkan mantra yang ada disana. Ketika ia mulai merapalkan mantra pada garis pertama seketika langit yang tadi cerah menjadi gelap, angin bertiup kencang dan asap tebal yang entah darimana datangnya serta suara burung gagak saling bersahutan.

Killian hampir membuka matanya ketika tangan kanannya diremas oleh Kiella tanda bahwa Killian tidak boleh membuka matanya.

Kiella sendiri nafasnya hampir terputus-putus karena entah mengapa jantungnya bedebar dengan sangat kencang dan ia merasakan ada sebuah bisikan-bisikan halus ditelinganya. Ia hampir saja membatalkan mantra tersebut karena rasa takut dan keraguan muncul –walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah anak kecil berusia 10th namun dengan segera ia lenyapkan rasa takut dan ragu dalam dirinya ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan Killian.

Dia tidak boleh ragu, sepupunya telah lama menderita dan diselimuti kebencian. Dia harus memberikan kebahagiaan pada Killian. Killian pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Seketika sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti keduanya, cahaya itu benar-benar besar dan membuat Kiella melepaskan buku mantra kuno ditangannya dan terjatuh ketanah.

Ketika cahaya itu meredup dua sepupu itu sudah tidak ada disana dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah buku tebal yang sudah kuno yang terbuka pada halaman bertulis 'μαύρη μαγεία - πίσω στο παρελθόν _._ '

.

.

 _Prangg_.

Sehun menjatuhkan gelas tehnya –yang baru ia buat ketika cuaca tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin- saat ia melihat cahaya terang dari arah Hutan.

"KAI!" teriaknya memanggil sang manusia serigala. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

Kai segera keluar dari kamar dan mendekati Sehun ketika pemuda albino itu memanggil namanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ tanda dia sedang dalam _mode_ Penyihir. "Kita harus ke Hutan."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Kai langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi Serigala dan Sehun langsung duduk diatas tubuh Kai. Setelah Sehun duduk diatas tubuhnya Kai langsung berlari menuju Hutan dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

"Berhenti." Sehun turun dari tubuh Serigala Kai dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat buku tua milik Ayahnya tergeletak ditanah. Sehun langsung memungut buku tersebut.

"μαύρη μαγεία - πίσω στο παρελθόν ." baca Kai dari balik bahu Sehun. "Bukankah itu artinya _Mantra gelap – Kembali ke masa lalu_?"

"Ya. Sepertinya Kiella membawa Killian ke masa lalu."

Kai menatap Sehun. "Astaga, Putrimu itu bahkan baru berusia sepuluh tahun dan dia sudah mengusai mantra untuk pergi ke masa lalu."

Sehun menatap tajam Kai dan menjitak pria berkulit tan didepannya. "Putriku itu Putrimu juga, Bodoh."

"Aww." Kai memegang kepalanya yang mendapatkan jitakan penuh cinta dari sosok manis didepannya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap halaman buku ditangannya. "Dia benar-benar putri kita."

Sang Alpha tampan itu menatap istrinya cukup lama dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang. "Menurutmu apa mereka bisa mengubah masa suram ini?"

"Aku yakin mereka bisa. Killian pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, tidak seharusnya Minhyun memperlakukan Killian seperti ini." Sehun menyenderkan punggunnya di dada Kai. Ia teringat adiknya yang selama bertahun-tahun ini tidak pernah memperlakukan Killian dengan baik.

"Aku harap begitu." Ucap Kai sambil mencium kepala Sehun. Kai juga mengingat kembali adiknya, JR. Yang sekarang berada di penjara karena Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _[Masa Sekarang]_**

Ini sudah seminggu sejak JR dan Minhyun kembali dari Paris dan seluruh murid Atlantis Academy dibuat bingung akan tingkah keduanya. Biasanya jika keduanya bertemu maka akan selalu terdengar teriakan berupa umpatan dan dan hinaan kini sudah tidak ada lagi karena keduanya saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

Keduanya seolah-olah tidak menganggap ada keberadaan satu sama lain. Keduanya saling membuang muka bila bertemu di koridor sekolah atau yang lebih parah salah satu dari keduanya akan memilih jalan lain agar tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

Sebagian guru merasa tenang akan hal itu karena sudah tidak ada lagi keributan dari keduanya –walaupun Kai dan Sehun tentunya masih sering melakukan keributan dan bertengkar hebat tapi sebagian besar guru juga bingung akan tingkah keduanya. Terutama pada Minhyun.

Sejak pulang dari Paris, Minhyun bagaikan mayat hidup dan tidak pernah tersenyum lagi bahkan salah satu murid terpintar di angkatannya itu sering kedapatan tertidur didalam kelas. Pemuda manis itu juga jarang terlihat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan bila kelas selesai Minhyun akan langsung ke kamar asramanya.

.

"Ok, Jika sudah jelas semuanya maka aku tutup rapat hari ini." ujar Minhyun lalu segera beranjak dari kursinya diikuti oleh beberapa panitia sekolah lainnya.

"Minhyun, apa kau mau ikut aku ke Kota akhir pekan ini? Ada yang ingin aku beli disana." Ajak Daniel sambil menatap Minhyun penuh harap.

Minhyun menggeleng. "Maaf Daniel, aku tidak bisa. Aku mau mengerjakan tuags-tugasku."

"Tapi–" Daniel tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Minhyun sudah keluar dari ruangan rapat. Daniel menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap kekasihnya yang ada didepannya.

Seongwoo menghela nafas melihat adegan tadi dan memandang kesampingnya dimana sahabatnya hanya diam saja sejak tadi dan berbicara seperlunya saat disuruh mengeluarkan pendapat. Saat ini di ruangan tersebut hanya ada dirinya, kekasihnya dan JR.

"Ok, Aku menyerah." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengacak rambutnya dan ia hampir berteriak. "Katakan padaku JR apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Minhyun ketika kalian di Paris?"

JR melirik sahabatnya sebentar lalu menggeleng kecil dan beranjak pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Hoekkkk."

Ren yang tengah membaca novel segera melemparkan novelnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi ketika mendengar suara muntahan Minhyun.

"Minhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ren khawatir, ia menatap isi muntahan Minhyun yang hanyalah cairan bening. "Ini sudah tiga hari kau mual-mual terus."

Minhyun mencuci mulutnya dan menggeleng lemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ren. Hanya masuk angin biasa."

"Ayo keluar, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Ucap Ren sambil membantu Minhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

"Minhyun, apa sebaiknya kau tidak ke ruang kesehatan? Ini sudah tiga hari kau mual-mual terus dan wajahmu semakin pucat."

Minhyun menggeleng dan meminum teh ditangannya dengan pelan. "Besok aku pasti sudah membaik, Ren. Dan ingat jangan bilang pada Kak Sehun. Dia pasti khawatir, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir."

Ren menghela nafas dan hanya mengangguk pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian mual-mual Minhyun tidak berhenti juga bahkan teh yang dibuatkan Ren tidak berefek lagi padanya karena ia malah semakin mual mencium aroma teh tersebut.

"Mau aku buatkan coklat panas?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Sepertinya jus jeruk dengan keju mozarella sangat enak."

"Apa?" tanya Ren pasalnya Minhyun tadi bergumam pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau ke dapur sekolah." Minhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan memakai jaket tebal untuk menutupi piyamanya yang tipis.

"Tapi ini sudah malam!" Teriak Ren namun Minhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapannya sama sekali.

.

Minhyun membuka pintu dapur sekolahnya dan dia langsung berlari kearah meja yang terdapat banyak buah diatasnya. Pemuda manis itu langsung mengambil apel berwarna merah dan memakannya.

"Minhyun?"

Minhyun langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat salah satu koki sekolahnya berada didepannya dan memandangnya bingung.

"Chef Victoria."

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam ada disini?"

"Aku lapar, Chef." Ujar Minhyun dengan polos.

Victoria mengangguk lalu menatap tangan Minhyun yang memegang buah apel. "Apel tidak akan mengenyangkanmu. Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Dan Minhyun langsung mengangguk. "Mau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat para murid-murid kelas 2 tampak kebingungan dengan sesuatu yang ada di belakang tubuhnya yang tertutup kain berwarna putih.

"Professor apa itu dibelakang anda?" tanya Ren.

Guru ramalan itu segera menarik kain putih yang menutupi benda yang tak lain adalah sebuah lemari tua yang memiliki cermin yang anehnya bukan memantulkan bayangan mereka melainkan sesuatu berwarna biru seperti langit. "Kalian tahu apa ini?"

"Lemari." Ucap Seongwoo sekenanya dan langsung mendapatkan gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Ya, ini memang lemari, Seongwoo. Tapi jangan focus pada lemarinya tapi pada cerminnya."

"Apa fungsi lemari itu, Prof? Kami kira kami akan belajar tentang ramalan lagi."

"Tenang saja, Daniel. Cermin ini memiliki ikatan dengan kelas Ramalan karena Cermin ini bisa melihat sekilas masa depan kalian semua."

Setelah Leeteuk mengatakan itu seluruh murid langsung gaduh terutama para perempuan yang sangat exited akan hal itu.

"Bukankah masa depan tidak ada yang tahu, Professor?"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun, Ketua Murid Asrama Siang itu memang pintar. "Ya, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana persisnya masa depan karena masa depan akan selalu menjadi misteri untuk kita."

"Lalu maksud anda dengan cermin itu bisa melihat sekilas masa depan?" tanya JR.

"Cermin ini memang bisa melihat masa depan tapi kalian bisa mengubah masa depan yang kalian lihat itu. Contohnya kalian melihat diri kalian menjadi pemabuk tua yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan kalian memilih bunuh diri sekarang maka masa depan yang kalian lihat itu tidak akan terjadi."

Beberapa murid mengangguk mengerti sedangkan sebagian lagi tertawa akan contoh dari guru mereka itu.

"Baiklah, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Ayo berbaris dengan rapih."

Dan seluruh murid berbondong-bondong untuk berbaris didepan sedangkan Minhyun ingin yang paling belakang namun Ren lebih dulu menariknya dan membawa Minhyun dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan dibelakang, berbahaya. Nanti kau kelelahan karena menunggu." Omel Ren pada Minhyun. Pemuda cantik namun galak itu menatap sosok dibelakang tubuh Minhyun. "Dan kau, jangan berani mendorong sahabatku ini, mengerti?"

Vampire dari Asrama Malam –yang berbaris dibelakang Minhyun mengangguk ketakutan.

Minhyun sendiri tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kepalanya yang pening dan perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minhyun?" tanya Leeteuk ketika melihat wajah Minhyun yang pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Professor."

Leeteuk menjentikan jarinya dan muncullah piring kecil berisi kue coklat ditangannya. "Makan ini."

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah Prof."

"Kau mau aku mengurangi point asramamu?" ancam guru ramalan itu.

Dan Minhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerimanya. "Terimakasih, Prof." ujarnya dan memakan kue tersebut, ia lalu mengulurkannya pada Ren. "Bantu aku menghabiskannya."

Ren mengangguk dan ikut makan kue coklat dari guru mereka itu tanpa Minhyun ketahui jika JR memandangnya dengan khawatir.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian sudah hampir 15 murid yang melihat masa depan mereka di cermin itu dan ada beberapa yang menangis, terkejut dan hanya terdiam setelah melihat bayangan masa depan mereka –yang belum pasti di cermin.

Murid lain yang melihat reaksi mereka ada yang cemas, gugup dan semakin penasaran. Mereka memang tidak bisa melihat bayangan masa depan murid yang tadi sudah maju karena hanya murid itu sendiri yang dapat melihatnya.

Kini giliran Minhyun yang bercermin, ia melirik sebentar Ren yang telah usai dan tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Jangan menangis jika masa depanmu bukan denganku, Minhyun." ucap Seongwoo yang ada dibelakang barisan.

Minhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan ia tidak perlu membalikan badannya untuk melihat Seongwoo yang sudah ditampar oleh Daniel.

Minhyun kini memfokuskan dirinya pada cermin didepannya yang hanya terlihat warna biru bagaikan langit. Ia menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya dan seketika ia merasa masuk kedalam dimensi baru.

.

 _Minhyun kini berdiri disebuah ruang tamu yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan terkejut melihat sosok asing yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. Minhyun tidak bisa melihat wajanya karena sosok itu yang sepertinya seorang bocah membelakanginya._

 _'Halo.' Ucap Minhyun namun bocah itu diam saja tidak. Karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun Minhyun langsung mendekati bocah tersebut dan ia begitu terkejut melihat wajah bocah itu yang sangat tampan._

 _Bocah didepannya itu usianya mungkin baru sepuluh tahun namun aura yang bocah itu miliki sudah memancarkan aura lain yang begitu kuat dan Minhyun langsung sadar ketika melihat mata kanan bocah itu tertutup penutup mata sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna sea blue yang mirip dengan miliknya._

 _"Kau pikir dengan kau memakai penutup mata membuatku akan menganggapmu anakku? Tidak! Bahkan jika kau mencongkel bola mata kananmu itu kau tetaplah Monster penghancur hidupku." Ujar suara dibelakang Minhyun._

 _Minhyun langsung membalikan badannya dan disana ditengah anak tangga berdirilah dirinya yang tampak dewasa. Minhyun terbelalak kaget melihat dirinya yang dewasa yang tampak dingin dan ia kembali melihat bocah kecil didepannya yang menatap Minhyun dewasa dengan ekspresi seolah kata-kata kasar Minhyun dewasa sudah biasa ia dengar._

 _"Kau pembunuh. Kau pembunuh kebahagiaanku." Ucap Minhyun dewasa yang matanya berwarna sea blue dan ia merapalkan mantra dan melemparkannya pada bocah laki-laki itu yang membuat bocah itu terpental._

 _Minhyun mencoba menangkap bocah itu namun sayang tubuhnya tembus pandang dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

 _Minhyun dewasa turun dari tangga dan bukannya mendekati bocah itu Minhyun dewasa malah keluar dan meninggalkan bocah tampan itu._

 _Minhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya didepan bocah yang terduduk dilantai. Bocah itu memegangi perutnya dan tiba-tiba saja memuntahkan darah. Minhyun ingin merapalkan mantra penyembuh pada bocah itu namun tangannya tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa._

 _'Si-siapa kau?'_

 _Bocah tampan didepannya tentunya tidak menjawab sama sekali karena Minhyun hanyalah roh tak terlihat. Bocah itu menghela nafas lalu membuka penutup mata kanannya dan nafas Minhyun tercetak melihat mata kanan bocah itu yang berwarna grey._

 _Minhyun memandang tidak mengerti akan situasi didepannya, kenapa dirinya yang dewasa tampak dingin dan membenci bocah tampan itu, siapa bocah tampan itu, apa dia adalah putranya lalu kenapa dirinya yang dewasa tampak begitu membencinya. Belum sempat Minhyun menetralkan rasa terkejutnya ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik kembali._

 _._

 _Minhyun kini tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didapur dan ia melihat dirinya yang dewasa dengan bocah yang sama tadi namun bocah itu lebih kecil dari yang tadi, mungkin sekarang Minhyun berada di beberapa tahun sebelum kejadian tadi karena bocah tampan itu disini tampak berusia tujuh tahun._

 _Ketika Minhyun mendekat dan melihat apa yang terjadi karena Minhyun dewasa dan bocah tampan itu hanya diam saja, ia lagi-lagi terkejut melihat tangan bocah tampan itu tampak melepuh dan Minhyun dewasa hanya menatap datar tangan bocah itu._

 _Bukannya segera menyembuhkan luka melepuh pada tangan kurus itu Minhyun dewasa malah menyiram tangan yang melepuh itu dengan air panas._

 _"Aakh!" bocah tampan itu begitu kepanasan._

 _"Itu hukuman karena kau memasuki kamarku seenaknya. Lagipula kau seperti bajingan itu, kau akan sembuh dengan mudah." Setelah mengatakan itu Minhyun dewasa kembali meninggalkan bocah itu._

 _Belum sempat Minhyun mendekati bocah itu, ia didahului oleh sosok yang lebih kecil dari bocah laki-laki itu dan sosok tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis kecil yang usianya tampak baru empat tahun._

 _"Biar aku sembuhkan lukamu, Killian." Ujar gadis kecil itu sambil menggenggam tangan bocah laki-laki yang ia sebut Killian._

 _"Tidak usah, Kiella. Dia benar, aku bisa sembuh dengan mudah kok. Aku kan Manusia Serigala seperti Daddy."_

 _Kiella –gadis kecil itu menatap sedih Killian. "Kenapa Paman Minhyun begitu tidak suka pada Killian? Paman Minhyun kan yang melahirkan Killian."_

 _Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Minhyun terkejut karena melihat mata Kiella yang berwarna hazel, persis seperti Ibu dan Kakaknya juga karena ucapan kedua bocah didepannya. Jadi benar jika Killian adalah putranya dan ia yang melahirkan Killian tapi Killian tadi mengatakan jika dia manusia serigala._

 _Minhyun terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal hingga ia tidak sadar jika tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang._

.

Minhyun tersentak ketika ia sudah kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Minhyun, kau sangat pucat. Setelah ini kita harus ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Ren sambil mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Kau memang sudah tidak enak badan beberapa hari ini."

Mulut Minhyun terbuka untuk menjawab namun terhenti ketika melihat lemari tua itu bergerak. Murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelaspun terkejut akan hal itu.

"Professor, apa ada sesuatu didalam lemari itu?" tanya Daniel.

Leeteuk sendiri menatap terkejut lemari tua itu bergerak. "Tidak ada dan lemari itu tidak pernah terbuka sebelumnya."

 _Krieeet_.

Seluruh murid menahana nafas mereka kecuali JR yang malah memicingkan matanya ketika lemari itu terbuka dari dalam dan keluarlah sosok gadis kecil dari dalamnya.

Gadis kecil yang baru keluar dari dalam lemari itu menutup lemari dibelakangnya dan maju beberapa langkah kedepan.

Seluruh orang yang ada disana terpana akan kecantikan bocah kecil didepan mereka. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang, matanya berwarna _hazel_ , kulitnya putih, bibir dan hidungnya mungil. Gadis kecil didepan mereka bagaikan putri kecil yang lucu.

"Halo, Namaku Kiella. Orang-orang selalu menyangkut pautkan namaku dengan kata _Kill._ Mereka menyebutku _Monster_ karena Ayahku adalah Manusia Serigala dan Ibuku Penyihir."

Dan ucapannya itu sukses membuat semua orang terdiam mendengarnya terutama murid yang dari ras Manusia Serigala dan Penyihir.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **28 February 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

-Thank for review : cometbridge, Baek Kata, Bugibugi, ken2911, MiOS, riskiulya, 2hyunie, Ellen Aoki, Michiyo Park, Nurul1707, Guest, Guest, bugi. apeach, Lil'Shin, qqqqqq,

-Maaf yah ff ini update nya lama well bkn ini ajah sih tp ff yg lain jg bakal udatenya agak lama krn achan bakal slow update coz udah mulai kuliah lagi.

-Btw achan lagi ngadain **Give Away** loh di **W** **attpad** (sorry gk bisa ngadain disini krn lebih baik di wp ajah biar lebih mudah) so kalau kalian tertarik silahkan cek wp achan. yaitu : **Achan98**

-Achan bikin GA krn ngerayain atas 900 follower Achan di WP (Kemungkinan Achan bakal bikin GA lagi pas ultah Achan beberapa bulan kedepan) Hadiah GA yg Achan buat itu **20 PC (5 PC TVXQ + 9 PC NU'EST + 6 PC ONGNIEL)** masing-masing untuk 3 orang pemenang. kalau kalian tertarik kalian bisa chek akun Wattpad Achan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Namaku Kiella. Orang-orang selalu menyangkut pautkan namaku dengan kata _Kill._ Mereka menyebutku _Monster_ karena Ayahku adalah Manusia Serigala dan Ibuku Penyihir."

Ucapan Kiella itu sukses membuat semua orang terdiam mendengarnya terutama murid yang dari ras Manusia Serigala dan Penyihir.

"Hah!"

"Jangan bercanda, gadis kecil."

Kiella memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Baekho. Ia sudah siap membuka mulutnya namun ia merasakan aura milik sepupunya berada dekat dengannya.

"Mundur!" teriaknya pada semua orang yang ada disana ketika lemari dibelakangnya bergerak dengan liar.

Para siswi sudah ada yang berteriak ketakutan melihat hal tersebut bahkan beberapa sudah ada yang keluar kelas.

 _Brakkkk_.

Seekor serigala keluar dari lemari tersebut. Serigala itu usianya mungkin masih belasan karena tubuhnya serigalanya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Semua orang menahan nafas mereka ketika merasakan aura yang dibawa oleh sang serigala bermata _heterochromia_ itu. Mereka baru pertamakali melihat serigala yang memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda, mata kanan serigala tersebut berwarna _grey_ dan mata kirinya berwarna _sea blue_.

Nafas Minhyun tercekat ketika serigala tersebut menatap tepat pada matanya.

Kiella tersenyum manis melihat serigala didepannya yang menatap liar sekeliling mereka. Tangan Kiella terbuka lebar untuk memeluk serigala tersebut. "Killian."

 _Bugggg_.

Serigala tersebut langsung menindih tubuh Kiella yang langsung terjatuh dilantai. Ia memperlihatkan gigi-gigi serigalanya, matanya memancarkan kemurkaan yang luar biasa pada Kiella.

"Grrr…."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa ada disini, Killian." Ucap Kiella dengan tenang, ia bahkan mengelus leher serigala Killian.

"Grrr….."

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah pintu ruang kelas.

Kiella dan Killian langsung memandang keasal suara tersebut dan senyum Kiella semakin lebar ketika melihat Ayah dan Ibunya ada disana.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kai. Ia dan Sehun datang bersama para guru lain ketika salah satu murid yang keluar dari kelas memberitahu kejadian di kelas ramalan.

Sosok serigala Killian langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya pada Kiella ketika matanya tanpa sengaja memandang _wajah itu_. wajah sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

Killian langsung merubah wujudnya ke wujud sejatinya dan semua orang menahan nafas mereka melihat wajah tampannya serta matanya yang berbeda warna juga aura yang ia keluarkan. Aura yang Killian pancarkan begitu murni dan berbahaya.

Tidak mempedulikan semua orang yang ada, mata Killian hanya memandang dua objek didepannya, satu objek yang begitu ia benci dan satu objek yang begitu ia cintai.

Killian terus melangkah kedepan menuju sosok yang begitu ia rindukan seumur hidupnya, sebelum mendakati sosok tersebut Killian dengan sengaja menatap penuh benci pada Minhyun.

Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Killian entah kenapa Minhyun reflek mengelus perutnya.

Ketika sudah berada didepan sosok yang ia rindukan, Killian langsung berlutut didepannya.

"Dad." Ucapnya penuh hormat dan kesedihan.

"Ehhhhhhh!"

Adalah reaksi semua orang yang ada disana ketika melihat bocah tampan yang masih berusia belasan tahun itu berlutut didepan sang Ketua Asrama Malam, JR.

JR sendiri mematung mendengar satu kata yang bocah didepannya katakan padanya. _Dad?_

Ok, pertama melihat Killian dalam bentuk serigalanya memang mengingatkannya pada dirinya ketika kecil dulu serta mata Killian yang berbeda warna membuatnya memicingkan matanya karena tidak pernah ada sejarah kaum serigala yang memiliki dua warna mata berbeda.

"JR, Wanita atau subbmisive mana yang kau tiduri!" teriak Kai pada adiknya.

"Aku meniduri banyak orang, Kak. Tapi dia terlalu tua untuk menjadi anakku." Ucap JR namun matanya masih terfokus pada bocah didepannya. "Dan kau, Nak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Namaku Killian, Dad." Ucap Killian masih dengan posisi berlutut.

"Berdirilah."

Killian menuruti ucapan Ayahnya itu.

Melihat wajah bocah tampan didepannya entah mengapa JR seperti bercermin karena wajah itu sedikitnya mirip dengannya namun ada beberapa bagian wajah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Killian? Sama seperti little princess itu? Namamu dari kata _Kill_?"

Killian menunduk. Ah, menyangkut namanya itu sebenarnya orang itulah yang memberikannya nama. _Kill_ karena ia pembunuh kebahagiaan orang tersebut serta orang tersebut selalu berharap Killian itu mati. Sungguh Ibu yang luar biasa bukan? Itulah Ibu Killian.

"Lebih tepatnya aku yang mengikutinya, Uncle JR. Nama Killian lah yang dari kata _Kill,_ aku hanya suka mengikutinya. Ngomong-ngomong senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Uncle." Ujar Kiella.

"Uncle?"

Kiella sudah siap membuka mulutnya namun Killian langsung menatap tajam sepupunya itu.

Semua orang yang ada disana tercekat melihat aura mengerikan yang Killian keluarkan. "Jangan berani mengatakan apapun, Kiella."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiella, ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan aura Killian. Bahkan ia membalas tatapan Killian dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke masa kita yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak tahu caranya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kita akan berada di masa ketika kau baru tumbuh didalam perut Ibumu."

Killian langsung melangkah mendekati sepupunya dengan auranya yang semakin memancarkan kengerian yang berbahaya. Aura yang ia miliki selalu memancarkan kebencian dan kegelapan.

"Killian, auramu menakuti mereka semua!" teriak Kiella pada sepupunya.

Menyadari hal tersebut Killian menetralkan aura yang ia pancarakan dan setelahnya sebagian murid Atlantis Academy jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Hanya para guru, JR, Minhyun, Kai serta Sehun yang masih berdiri dan menatap Killian dan Kiella.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Minhyun menatap tepat pada mata Killian.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan dari awal, Uncle Minyun. Ayah kami adalah Serigala dan Ibu kami Penyihir. Kami keturunan pertama dari Ras Serigala dan Penyihir."

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di kelas ramalan itu sang kepala sekolah akhirnya sepakat untuk membawa Kai, JR, Sehun, Minhyun serta Kiella dan Killian untuk menghadap diruangannya. Kenapa Kai, JR, Sehun dan Minhyun? karena kedua bocah dari masa depan itu tadi mengatakan bahwa mereka keturunan Ras Serigala dan Penyihir.

Melihat aura bangsawan murni yang melekat pada dua bocah itu membuat U-Know yakin bahwa kedua pasti dari Clan tertinggi dua ras itu dan Clan tertinggi Kaum Serigala adalah Clan Kim sedangkan Kaum Penyihir adalah Clan Blackthorn.

Selain mereka, U-Know juga memanggil Kris, Luhan, Suho dan Lay untuk datang ke Atlantis Academy.

.

.

Minhyun terus melirik kearah bocah tampan yang tengah duduk disamping JR.

 _Killian._

 _Bukankah ketika di cermin itu Killian adalah putranya tapi kenapa bocah itu memanggil JR dengan sebutan Dad. Tunggu bukankah saat di cermin juga Killian mengatakan bahwa ia mudah sembuh karena ia manusia serigala seperti Ayahnya dan Jika JR adala Ayah Killian berarti ia dan JR bersama di masa depan?_

 _Bagaimana bisa ia bersama dengan JR ketika ia sendiri begitu membenci sosok itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya._

 _Tapi saat di cermin itu dirinya begitu membenci Killian._

Minhyun melirik perutnya yang masih rata.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu caranya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kita akan berada di masa ketika kau baru tumbuh didalam perut Ibumu."_

Ucapan Kiella tadi. Berarti dugaannya beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ia tengah hamil memang benar dan janin yang ada diperutnya ini apakah Killian?

Minhyun kembali melirik Killian yang seakan tidak menganggap keberadaannya, bocah tampan itu apa benar adalah putranya? Kenapa dari awal Killian tidak menyebut namanya. Dan aura yang dimiliki Killian tadi benar-benar diselimuti oleh kebencian.

 _Ia kah yang membuat Killian seperti itu?_

Minhyun langsung berdiri dan segera masuk ke toilet ketika rasa mual kembali menyerangnya.

"Minhyun!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan mengejar adiknya.

JR memicingkan matanya melihat itu sedangkan Killian wajahnya langsung mengeras.

"Hoekkkk Hoekkkkk."

"Minhyun kau kenapa?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Minhyun sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Kita harus kembali, mungkin Ayah dan Ibu sudah datang."

.

.

Kris, Luhan serta Suho dan Lay memasuki ruang kepala sekolah Atlantis Academy.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami, U-Know?" tanya Kris dengan dingin sedangkan Luhan –istrinya langsung memeluk kedua putra mereka. "Aku sibuk."

U-Know –sang kepala sekolah menghela nafas dengan sikap Kris. "Bukan aku yang menginginkan kalian datang kemari tapi dua bocah inilah. Mereka mengancam jika aku tidak bisa membawa kalian berempat maka mereka tidak akan berbicara apapun."

Kris dan Suho langsung menatap Kiella dan Killian yang langsung berdiri dari duduk mereka.

"Selamat siang, Kakek dan Nenek." Ucap Kiella dengan senyum manisnya sedangkan Killian hanya mengangguk saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ehhh!" ucap Luhan dan Lay.

"Silahkan duduk dulu Kek, Nek." Ucap Killian. Keempatnya mengangguk dan duduk. Clan Kim duduk sofa kanan sedangkan Clan Blackthorn duduk disamping kiri dan U-Know duduk di kursi kepala sekolahnya.

"Karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul maka akan lebih muda untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Kiella.

"Pertama-tama kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami dulu. Namaku adalah Kiella, usiaku baru sepuluh tahun, Aku dalah putri masa depan Kim Kai dan Sehun Blackthorn."

"Apa!" teriak Sehun.

"Little princess, apa yang kau ucapkan tidak lucu sama sekali." Ucap Kai. Yah, dari awal dia memanggil Kiella dengan panggilan Little Princess.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu, Dad." Ucap Kiella dengan serius. "Lihat mata _hazel_ ku ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari Mommy. Tapi sifatku ini lebih menurun darimu."

Kai dan Sehun langsung berpandangan.

"Disampingku ini adalah Sepupuku yang bernama Killian, dia putra dari Kim JR dan Minhyun Blackthorn. Dia akan lahir dalam delapan bulan kedepan."

"Ini gila!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan menatap putri masa depannya itu. "Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Nona Muda."

"Ahh, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Daddy jika Mommy saat masih muda begitu mudah marah." Gumam Kiella pada Ibunya sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Kiella langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa, Mom. Jika kalian masih tidak percaya, aku memiliki benda yang hanya ada satu didunia."

Gadis kecil yang baru menginjak usia 10th itu melepaskan kalung yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan pada semua orang yang ada disana. "Kalung ini kau berikan padaku ketika aku masih bayi, Mom."

Seluruh Clan Blackthorn terkejut melihat kalung tersebut pasalnya kalung itu turun temurun diberikan oleh anak sulung Clan Blackthorn.

Sehun langsung menyentuh kalung yang ada dilehernya dan melepaskannya.

"Kalung ini hanya ada satu di dunia dan beberapa tahun dari sekarang kau akan memberikannya padaku."

"Kecuali jika kau mati sekarang maka kalung itu akan jatuh pada adikmu dan kau little princess tidak pernah lahir didunia."

Kiella langsung menatap Ayahnya dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Mommy, Dad?"

"Karena aku membencinya, Little Princess."

"Sayangnya rasa benci kalian akan berubah menjadi cinta." Kiella mengatakannya bukan untuk Ayah dan Ibunya saja tapi untuk sepupunya juga. "Killian, giliranmu."

"Apa?"

"Mereka masih belum mempercayai kita jika kita dari masa depan. Keluarkan cincin itu maka mereka akan langsung percaya."

"Aku tidak peduli jika mereka percaya atau tidak. Pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke masa kita yang sebenarnya, Kiella. Ini semua karenamu." Setelah mengatakannya Killian langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Killian!" teriak Kiella memanggil sepupunya. Ia tidak langsung mengejar Killian. "Yang paling jelas aku memiliki mata dari Mommy dan Killian memiliki mata dari Uncle JR dan Uncle Minhyun. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk meyakinkan kalian kalau apa yang aku ucapkan itu benar?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kiella langsung berlari mencari sepupunya.

Minhyun ingin mengikuti keduanya namun ia urungkan ketika Leeteuk masuk keruangan.

"Aku mendapat penglihatan di bola crystalku."

Semua yang ada disana terdiam mendengar ucapan guru ramalan tersebut. Mereka menunggu kalimat selanjutnya Leeteuk.

"Mereka berdua memang dari masa depan." Leeteuk menatap Minhyun. "Benarkan, Minhyun?"

Minhyun menundukan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku melihat mereka di cermin itu."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

U-Know menghela nafas lalu memandang sang ketua Clan Serigala dan Penyihir. "Kris, Suho. Kalian tentu ingat dengan ramalan ketika kalian masih bersekolah disini kan? Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya didepan anak-anak kalian."

"Ramalan?" Sehun memandang bingung Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Dulu saat aku dan Kris masih bersekolah disini kami mendapatkan hukuman karena berkelahi dan tanpa sengaja kami memecahkan bola crystal ramalan yang didalamnya terdapat Roh Oracle, Oracle itu mengatakan jika Ras kita akan bersatu dalam satu ikatan." Jelas Suho.

"Namun keturunan kita yang memiliki dua darah berbeda itu, apa akan membawa kebahagiaan atau malapetaka untuk Ras kita dan itu semua tergantung pada satu orang." Kris menatap tepat pada mata putra bungsunya. "Kau, Minhyun. Katakan pada Ayah, Minhyun. Sejak kapan kau sadar kau tengah mengandung?"

JR dan Sehun langsung melotot kaget mendengarnya.

Minhyun menundukan kepalanya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu."

 _Buggg!_

Sehun dengan segera merapalkan mantra dan melemparkannya pada JR. "Kau! Pasti ini semua karena kau, Bajingan!"

"Sehunie." Luhan langsung menarik lengan putra sulungnya. "Semua ini sudah dituliskan oleh takdir."

Lay dengan segera membantu JR. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mom." Ucapnya. Ia sekilas menatap Minhyun yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

Kiella berjalan menyusuri lorong mencari sepupunya itu, ketika ia berjalan banyak para murid –terutama yang di kelas ramalan tadi berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuknya. Semua orang tidak menyukai kehadiran keduanya serta menganggap mereka Monster karena mereka adalah anak dari ras penyihir dan serigala.

Dalam hati Kiella menghela nafas, tidak dimasanya yang sesungguhnya dan tidak disini ternyata orang-orang tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia dan Killian masih saja dibenci.

.

.

"Killian." Kiella memanggil sepupunya yang duduk di pohon besar yang berada di belakang Academy.

Killian tidak memandang wajah Kiella sama sekali, mata berbeda warnanya asyik menatap langit sore. "Aku tahu kau akan membawa kita ke masa lalu, Kiella. Apa kau pikir aku bodoh dan tidak bisa membaca tulisan Yunani Kuno? Walaupun aku tidak se-ahli kau dalam sihir tapi aku tahu arti simbol-simbol dan tulisan itu."

Jantung Kiella terasa berhenti selama beberapa detik mendengar kalimat sepupu tampannya itu. "Kau tahu tapi kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku diam saja karena aku juga ingin ke masa lalu untuk membunuh _nya_."

"Killian!" teriak Kiella.

Killian menatap sepupunya dengan tajam. "Jangan halangi aku, Kiella. Lagi pula dia pantas mati."

"Dia Ibumu, Killian."

"Ibu mana yang menyebut anaknya sendiri dengan sebutan _Monster_ selama tiga belas tahun! Dia memanggilku _Monster_ dan aku akan menjadi _Monster_ yang merenggut nyawanya."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **16 March 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry, mulai dari sekarang Achan bakal slow update.**

 **tadi ada yang nanya akun medsos achan, well achan punya ig dgn nama luna_hime98 atau add line achan yaitu luna_riverel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamar kalian." JR membuka pintu kamar khusus ketua asrama Malam –masing-masing Ketua Asrama memang diberikan kamar khusus namun Minhyun memilih untuk tetap sekamar dengan Ren.

"Lalu Uncle akan tidur dimana?" tanya Kiella. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu harusnya ada di Asrama Siang namun Kiella menolak karena ia tidak mau berpisah dari Killian.

JR mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku bisa tidur dikamarku yang dulu dengan Seongwoo."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Dad. Kiella bisa menyihir tempat ini menjadi lebih besar."

"Sungguh?"

Kiella mengangguk, ia menjentikan jarinya dan seketika muncullah ranjang berukuran queen size, serta ruangan yang memang awalnya sudah besar menjadi lebih besar dan terdapat tirai-tirai berwarna putih untuk pembatas ranjang satu dengan ranjang yang lainnya.

"Walaupun tirainya tampak tipis tapi tirai itu terdapat mantra kedap suara, Uncle." Jelas Kiella pada Pamannya.

JR mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu memandang kedua bocah didepannya. "Mata kalian itu –terutama matamu Kiella apa tidak bisa berubah? Tetap hazel?"

"Iya, Uncle. Mataku akan selalu berwarna Hazel walaupun aku tidak dalam mode _menyihir_."

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menatap perutnya yang masih rata. Sekarang ini ia sedang berada di bawah guyuran air shower. Minhyun membutuhkan ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Minhyun, kau sudah disana selama setengah jam. Keluarlah."

Sosok manis itu menghela nafas mendengar kalimat Ren dari luar. "Jangan ganggu aku, Ren."

"Minhyun Blackthorn! Mandi saat tengah malam itu tidak baik! Cepat keluar atau aku akan menyeretmu dari sana!" omel Ren.

.

"Apa yang terjadi di ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Ren ketika Minhyun tengah memakai baju dan bersiap tidur.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, Minhyun. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan dua bocah dari masa depan itu bukan?"

"Ren, bisa kau diam."

Ren berdiri dan memeluk Minhyun dari belakang. "Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, kenapa kau masih saja menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Aku ini sahabatmu, Minhyun."

Mendengar ucapan Ren membuat Minhyun tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisannya. Sosok yang selalu bersikap dingin itu akhirnya terisak.

"Hiks, Hiks, Maafkan aku, Ren."

Ren menatap terkejut ketika sahabat cantiknya itu menangis. Ia dengan segera memutar tubuh Minhyun hingga sosok itu menghadap padanya. "Minhyun, kenapa kau menangis?"

Minhyun memeluk Ren. "Hiks, Aku hamil, Ren. Aku hamil."

"Apa!"

.

.

.

.

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ren. Mereka memang tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan setelah Minhyun menceritakan bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak JR dan Killian adalah putranya namun Minhyun tidak menceritakan lebih rinci penglihatannya yang ada di masa depan pada Ren.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka tiga dini hari namun rasa kantuk masih belum menyerang sang ketua asrama siang itu.

Minhyun turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Ren, ia dengan segera mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu yah." Adalah respon JR setelah putranya yang tampan itu menceritakan tentang kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang.

Killian mengangguk.

Saat ini Ayah dan Anak itu sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di halaman belakang Atlantis Academy. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukan angka tiga dini hari tapi keduanya belum mengantuk sama sekali.

JR membawa Killian dalam pelukannya. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya ketika mendengar cerita putranya itu. Memang baru tadi siang keduanya bertemu namun entah kenapa JR begitu yakin jika Killian memanglah putranya.

"Maafkan, Daddy. Ini semua salah Daddy hingga kau menderita selama hidupmu."

Killian memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh sang Ayah yang tidak berbuah sama sekali. Terakhir kali ia mencium aroma ini adalah delapan tahun yang lalu ketika Ayahnya di fonis penjara selama sepuluh tahun.

Killian pikir ia akan kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Ayahnya dan merasakan pelukan hangat ini dua tahun lagi namun ia salah karena sekarang ia tengah merasakannya kembali walaupun Ayahnya yang sekarang ini adalah masa lalu dan lebih muda.

"Daddy tidak perlu minta maaf, ini memang takdirku. Hidup penuh penderitaan dan rasa sakit."

JR memeluk Killian selama beberapa saat sampai ia merasakan aura beberapa murid kelas 1. "Tunggu disini, Daddy harus membereskan beberapa murid yang melanggar aturan dulu."

Killian mengangguk mengerti.

JR sebenarnya ingin tidak mempedulikan murid-murid itu namun ia tetaplah seorang Ketua Asrama dan membereskan beberapa murid tukang onar adalah tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun mengeratkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan ketika udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Sekarang ini ia tengah berjalan-jalan seorang diri dihalaman sekolahnya. Harusnya sosok manis itu tidur bukan malah berjalan seorang diri seperti ini namun entah kenapa Minhyun memang ingin berjalan-jalan pada dini hari.

Bibir merahnya menggumamkan beberapa nada-nada secara acak dan kaki jenjangnya tanpa lelah terus membawa tubuhnya entah kemana.

Sang ketua asrama siang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika matanya melihat Killian yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Killian."

Tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali pada wajah Killian namun tidak dengan hatinya, ada rasa aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya mendengar namanya disebutkan untuk pertamakalinya dari bibir Minhyun.

Bocah tampan itu menepis rasa tersebut dari dalam hatinya dan memandang dingin Ibunya.

"Aneh sekali kau memanggil namaku karena yang aku ingat kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebuatan _Monster_."

Minhyun ingat ketika ia melihat masa depannya dalam cermin itu ia memang tampak begitu membenci Killian.

Sosok cantik itu sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun semuanya tampak begitu cepat untuk ia cerna. Killian tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh di tanah dan tangan Killian yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang sebuah belati dan siap menusukan belati itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian siap menusukan belati itu kearah jantung sang ibunda sebelum sebuah tangan menahan tangannya tersebut.

Killian dan Minhyun menatap sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah JR.

"Lepaskan, Dad."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Killian?" tanya JR dengan ekspresi datar pada putranya. Tangannya masih mencengkeram tangan putranya itu.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya. Dia pantas mati, Dad!"

Mendengar kalimat putranya JR langsung menarik tubuh Killian yang menindih tubuh Minhyun hingga putranya kini berdiri didepannya.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, Dad. Dia harus mati, biarkan aku membunuhnya!" Killian berteriak histeris pada JR. Ia sudah siap menyerang Minhyun lagi namun cengkeraman tangan Ayahnya padanya semakin kencang.

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga." Ucap JR dengan nada tenang.

"Tidak sebelum aku membunuhnya!"

"Killian!"

Sosok tampan yang baru menginjak usia tiga belas tahun itu membatu mendengar sang Ayah meninggikan suaranya serta tatapan JR yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ucapannya tidak terbantahkan.

JR melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Killian ketika aura putranya itu sudah lebih tenang. "Kembalilah ke Kiella."

Killian menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil lalu segera berjalan menuju Asrama Malam dengan cepat.

Dirasa Killian sudah pergi, JR langsung menatap Minhyun yang masih terduduk ditanah. Wajah manis sang ketua asrama siang itu begitu pucat dan ketakutan.

Tanpa banyak kata JR langsung menggendong Minhyun dengan gaya pengantin, ia pikir ia akan mendapatkan tonjokan dari sosok cantik itu namun Minhyun malah diam saja dan yang lebih aneh Minhyun malah menempelkan kepalanya pada dada JR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JR menurunkan tubuh Minhyun dari gendongannya dengan perlahan ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu Asrama Siang.

Minhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap wajah tampan JR.

"Masuklah." Ujar sang Alpha muda itu, ia sudah membalikkan badannya dan siap kembali ke asramanya sendiri sebelum ujung kemejanya ditarik oleh Minhyun.

"Bantu aku, JR."

JR kembali menatap Minhyun dan ia bingung sosok manis didepannya.

Bahu Minhyun bergetar dan ia terisak pelan. "Hiks, Tolong bantu aku. Hiks, bantu aku… apa yang harus aku lakukan, JR."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun JR langsung membawa Minhyun dalam pelukannya dan isakan bungsu Clan Blackthorn itu semakin keras. "Hiks, Hiks."

Tangan JR mengelus kepala Minhyun yang memeluknya dengan erat. Hampir setengah jam keduanya berada di posisi seperti itu.

Minhyun yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya pada JR tersadar akan sikapnya itu. Ia dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Alpha muda didepannya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku, Sialan!" teriak Minhyun sambil menatap kesal JR yang mana membuatnya semakin imut karena matanya masih memerah dan terdapat bekas air mata disana.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." ucap JR menatap jengah pemuda manis didepannya.

"Kau!"

JR memutar matanya mendengar teriakan Minhyun. "Ini sudah malam, sana masuk dan tidur."

Bukannya langsung menurut Minhyun malah menatap JR. _Sosok didepannya tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya yah_. Entah kenapa memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Minhyun sedih.

Tidak Killian bahkan JR-pun membencinya. Kenapa hidup Minhyun seperti ini sih dibenci oleh suami dan anak masa depannya sendiri. Well kalau JR sih memang dari awal membencinya tapi setidaknya setelah mengetahui Minhyun hamil membuat JR _sedikit_ bersikap lembut padanya kek.

"Sana masuk, kau bisa sakit jika tidak tidur sama sekali." JR memandang perut Minhyun yang masih datar.

Hati Minhyun sedikit menghangat mendengar kalimat JR. Alpha tampan didepannya mengkhawatirkanya.

"Memang kenapa jika aku sakit? Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku, jika kau sakit seluruh tugas Ketua Asrama akan jatuh padaku semuanya dan itu merepotkan."

Minhyun langsung menginjak kaki JR dengan keras.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, KIM!" ucapnya lalu masuk ke dalam asramanya sendiri.

"Akhh! Sialan kau, Blackthorn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Ren yang masih tidur diatas ranjangnya, sepertinya sahabatnya ini tidak terbangun sama sekali ketika ia keluar tadi.

Sang ketua asrama siang itu menghela nafas ketika ia ingat jika Killian hampir menusuknya dengan belati. Jika JR tidak datang mungkin ia sudah mati ditangan putranya sendiri.

Air mata keluar dari mata indahnya, mengingat tatapan penuh kebencian Killian padanya ketika bocah tampan itu pertamakali melihatnya.

Minhyun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyukai kehadiran janin yang ada di dalam perutnya karena mengingatkannya pada malam panas penuh gairah dengan JR, sosok yang ia benci. Walaupun ia tidak suka entah kenapa dia tidak mau memusnahkan janin ini. Bagaimana bisa ia memusnahkan sosok tidak berdosa yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa ini.

Tapi Minhyun jijik, ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Killian." Gumamnya dengan pelan. Sejak ia mengetahui jika ia sedang mengandung entah kenapa mood Minhyun suka naik turun dan ia bertingkah tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Daddy menghalangiku?" tanya Killian ketika Ayahnya masuk ke kamar. Ia sengaja tidak langsung tidur dan menunggu Ayahnya datang.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggu Daddy."

JR mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, Killian."

"Kenapa, Dad?"

JR tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya masih mengelus kepala putranya. Putranya yang baru ketahui beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Dad. Kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau membunuhnya maka kau akan menghilang." Ujar JR dengan nada pelan.

Nafas Killian tercekat mendengarnya. Ia tidak memikirkan hal tersebut, yang ada dipikirannya hanya membunuh sosok yang telah melahirkannya di dunia itu namun jika memang ia menghilang maka tidak apa-apa karena yang penting ia sudah membunuh Ibunya.

"Aku memang baru mengetahuimu sejak tadi siang namun dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku merasa bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu seumur hidupku."

"Hiks, Daddy." Killian terisak pelan.

JR membawa tubuh putranya dalam pelukannya. "Kau Putraku, Killian. Aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu menghilang dari hidupku."

"Hiks, Hiks."

"Kita hanya perlu membuat Ibumu berubah agar tidak seperti yang kau ceritakan di masa depan."

Killian menggeleng. "Aku tidak butuh dia. Aku hanya ingin Daddy."

Tanpa mereka sadari jika Kiella mendengar percakapan mereka. Putri tunggal Kai dan Sehun itu mencengkeram ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

Kiella hanya ingin mengubah masa lalu dan membuat Killian bahagia namun kenapa semuanya tampak mustahil.

 _Tidak, Kiella. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Ini masih awal. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya._ Ucap Kiella dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JR menatap kedua bocah didepannya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini?"

"Ke perpustakaan mencari buku mantra yang bisa membuat kita kembali." Jawab sang anak.

Gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu menggeleng kencang. Ia lalu memeluk lengan Killian. "Tidak ada mantranya Killian. Kita hanya harus menunggumu lahir. Sudah hukum alam jika tidak diperbolehkan ada dua jiwa yang sama dalam satu waktu. Kita bisa kembali jika Uncle Minhyun sudah melahirkanmu."

Bocah tampan itu menatap nyalang sepupunya. "Atau jika kita menemukan mantra untuk kembali ke masa kita yang sebenarnya. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir Kiella."

"Daddy dan Mommy tidak akan khawatir, tenang saja."

"Ok, Cukup kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita segera ke aula besar untuk sarapan." JR menengahi perkelahian kedua bocah didepannya.

"Tidak perlu, Uncle. Sepertinya banyak para murid yang tidak menyukai kehadiran kita jadi lebih baik kita makan di dapur sekolah saja." ucap Kiella dengan senyum dipaksakan.

.

.

.

.

.

JR mendudukan dirinya disamping Seongwoo. Saat ini ia berada di kelas Professor Jaejoong yang tengah mendongeng tentang berbagai sejarah di Atlantis. Sang ketua asrama malam itu tidak sadar bahwa mitra sesama ketua asramanya tidak datang andai saja Seongwoo tidak mencolek Ren dan menanyakan keberadaan Minhyun.

"Dimana Minhyun?" tanya Seongwoo pada sahabat sehidup sematinya Minhyun itu.

"Di kamar." Jawab Ren singkat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?" kini Daniel yang bertanya. Walaupun ia dan Minhyun berbeda asrama namun Daniel adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Minhyun setelah Ren. Daniel memang dari Asrama Malam namun dia bukan Ras Serigala, Sosok bergigi kelinci itu Vampire.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak masuk kelas pagi karena ia sepertinya kurang tidur semalam." Ren menggunakan nada yang berbeda ketika ia berbicara dengan Seongwoo dan dengan Daniel. Ren itu Penyihir –walaupun bukan dari Clan Blackthirn jadi wajar jika ia membenci Ras Serigala. "Tapi dia akan masuk saat kelas berikutnya."

JR yang mendengar percakapan tersebut hanya diam namun pikirannya mengingat kembali kejadian semalam dimana putranya sendiri mau membunuh Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian meletakan kembali buku tebal berisi mantra-mantra ketika tidak menemukan mantra yang ia cari. Sudah berjam-jam dia mencari –ia tidak yakin Kiella mencari dengan benar karena sepupunya itulah yang membawa mereka di masa sekarang ini, bocah tampan itu sudah mencari hampir seluruh rak mantra dari rak yang paling bawah, paling atas dan rak paling belakang yang jarang di datangi para murid ia cari namun hasilnya nihil.

"Killian lihat aku menemukan mantra transportasi yang sebenarnya!" Kiella berteriak penuh semangat pada Killian yang sedang berada diatas tangga –yang tersedia di perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku di rak yang paling atas.

Kiella bisa saja mengambil buku-buku tersebut dengan sihirnya namun ia tidak mau membawa mereka pulang ke masa mereka yang sebenarnya.

Killian menghela nafas kasar lalu turun dari tangga dan menatap kesal sepupu cantiknya itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak berniat mempulangkan kita, bukan?"

Kiella menggeleng. Percuma ia berbohong karena Killian selalu tahu dirinya luar dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan." Kiella melemparkan buku yang ia baca dan menatap mata sepupunya yang berbeda warna itu. Mata Killian adalah yang paling ia sukai di jagat raya. Begitu indah namun penuh kehampaan.

Killian tidak menjawab apapun, matanya masih memandang jendela didepannya yang menampilkan para murid kelas dua sedang berlatih bertarung mengikuti instruksi dari Siwon.

"Kelas bertarung yah?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Killian tanpa memandang sepupunya sama sekali.

Kiella bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik Killian keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hey, Kiella. Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut ke kelas bertarung."

"Apa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JR yang tengah bertarung melawan Seongwoo menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat dua bocah yang ia kenal betul mendekat menuju area pertarungan.

"Jadi benar jika bocah laki-laki itu adalah anakmu yang datang dari masa depan?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Ya."

"Aura yang dia milikki mengingatkanku padamu jika kau sedang marah. Dingin dan penuh kebencian serta menjanjikan penderitaan tiada akhir bagi siapa saja yang menentang."

JR tidak meladeni ucapan sahabatnya sama sekali. Matanya yang berwarna _grey_ tidak sengaja memandang Minhyun yang tampak kaku melihat Killian.

Killian tersenyum kecil melihat Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini." Ucap JR pada putranya yang tampan itu.

"Kiella kebosanan dan ia menyeretku kemari."

JR mengangguk mengerti. "Mau berlatih bertarung?"

Senyum Killian semakin lebar mendengarnya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak dilatih oleh Ayahnya itu. Terakhir ia dilatih oleh sosok yang ia sayangi itu saat dirinya masih berusia 5th.

"Boleh."

Kini Ayah dan itu bertarung _hand-to-hand._ Killian memulai serangan dengan menggunakan kakinya, JR menghindar dengan cepat dan memukul titik lemah dibahu putranya namun sebelum ia melakukan itu tangan Killian mencengkeram lengannya dan mencoba memelintirnya tapi JR bergerak cepat dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menjatuhkan Killian.

Killian memang putranya namun bukan berarti JR akan bersikap lembut. Lagipula JR juga ingin melihat kemampuan putranya itu.

Killian terjatuh namun saat dia akan bangkit, dia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang kaki Ayahnya hingga JR-pun terhuyung namun JR menyanggah tubuhnya dengan tangan dan JR menendang perut Killian –JR tidak menggunakan semua tenaganya.

Para murid yang ada disekeliling mereka menyoraki keduanya. Ada yang mendukung JR namun tidak sedikit pula yang mendukung Killian.

Selama lima belas menit JR dan Killian bertarung hingga akhirnya Siwon menghentikan keduanya karena membuat murid lain tidak berlatih sama sekali dan hanya menonton mereka.

"Gerakan yang bagus, Killian." Puji Seongwoo pada bocah didepannya. "Mau mencoba bertarung denganku?"

Killian menggeleng. "Tidak, Uncle." Mata Killian menatap satu objek yang dari tadi terdiam menatap pertarungannya dengan sang Ayah. "Aku ingin menantang Minhyun Blackthorn."

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti mereka ketika mendengar ucapan bocah tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **20 March 2018.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Thank for review

Daedan, kim naya, Guest, Lalaland, Lucianna, verenakiem, cho471, Nurul1707, dark casper, Suzuki Sora, Guest, Bugibugi, JS Lu, Guest, Ryu, Guest.

-Kalian sadar nggak sih di chapter ini JR meluk Minhyun n Minhyun nangis dipelukan JR. Killian juga sama sama nangis dipelukan JR.

-Plot Monster garis besarnya sudah Achan tulis jadi Achan bisa tenang n gk takut kehabiasan plot ditengah jalan –dan kalian juga bisa tenang. Ini gk bakal kaya PWF yg Achan asyik nulis eh di tengah jalan malah macet n gk ada ide terus malah bikin plot twist. Garis besarnya udah Achan tulis tinggal nyari mood buat nulisnya –atau nyari" waktu nulis disela-sela tugas.

-Niatnya sih chapter ini Achan up hari kamis tapi karena hari ini Wanna One Comeback (hadiah dari Achan buat Mommy n OngNiel) + TVXQ! ngeluarin teaser dari kemarin n malam ini jadi Achan up sekarang ajah juga karena hari ini Achan udah dpt tiket buat nonton NU'EST di JKT Mei nanti yeahhhhhh. Thnk you so much Utyyyy.

-Achan gk tau harus nulis gomawoyo, thank you, makasih berapa puluh kali ke Utyyyy.

Daddyyyyy, Arongie oppa, om dongho, tante minki Achan datangggggg

-Wanna One - Boomerang

Ok di MV ini Mommy emng manis tapi napa mata Achan gk bisa lepas dari Ong yah? Whyyyyyy!

Dari teasernya Achan emng udh teriak gaje pas liat Ong. Masyaallah ganteng bgt dia!

Daniel? Well as always tuh choding ganteng sampe pengen Achan kecup basah!

Baejin jg Achan suka! Dari Beautiful sampe Boomerang suka ama ni anak! Gantengnya makin berani. Beda jauh pas di Energetic.

Lagunya kurang sreg (walaupun mv nya Bagus) enaknya pas part slow nya ajah. Beda ama Burn It Up yg lagunya Bagus tp MV nya terlalu biasa.

-TVXQ! – The Chance Of Love

Ahhhhhhh Jung Yunho Shim Changminnnnnnnnn kalian benar-benar raja yang sesungguhnyaaa. Achan bener-bener mau nangis dari kemarin pas mereka ngeluarin teaser. Cinta pertama Achan comebackkkkk setelah sekian tahun lamanyaaa.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RETURN_OF_THE_KING**

 **THE_CHANCE_OF_LOVE**

 **TVXQ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bocah itu macam-macam saja menantang Minhyun."

"Dia akan mati ditangan Minhyun."

"Sok sekali bocah itu langsung menantang Minhyun Blackthorn."

Killian tidak mempedulikan omongan para murid didepannya. Matanya masih menatap sosok yang sudah melahirkannya di dunia.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mentralkan ekspresi wajahnya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri ditantang oleh putranya sendiri.

Sang ketua asrama siang itu baru satu langkah untuk berjalan mendekat pada Killian –ia menerima tantangan bocah tampan itu ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Ren.

"Minhyun, jangan." Bisik Ren dengan pelan dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ren." Minhyun tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah ke tengah area pertandingan dimana Killian sudah berdiri menunggunya.

Kini Minhyun sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Killian.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sihirmu sesukamu." Ucap Killian namun matanya tidak menatap mata Minhyun.

"Aku tidak mau melukai seorang bocah."

Mata Killian menyipit mendengarnya. ' _Asal kau tahu saja sejak aku masih didalam perutmu kau sudah sering mencoba untuk membunuhku.'_

"Kau tahu aku sering dipanggil _Monster_ oleh Ibuku sendiri, ia bahkan menamaiku Killian dan itu berasal dari kata _Kill_. Menurutnya aku adalah seorang Monster pembunuh dan pantas untuk dimusnahkan."

Seongwoo langsung menatap JR. "Kemarin dia memanggilmu Dad, dia benar anakmu kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" JR menatap kedua sosok itu. Ia tidak tahu apa harus mengkhawatirkan putranya atau Minhyun.

"Lalu siapa Ibu Killian? Putramu baru saja berbicara jika ia sering dipanggil _Monster_ oleh Ibunya sendiri. Kau menikah dengan siapa di masa depan, Sobat?"

"Aku tidak menikah dengan siapa-siapa."

"Hah!"

Kiella menggenggam tangan JR. "Uncle."

JR mengelus rambut Kiella. "Tenang saja, Kiella. Jika keduanya sudah terlalu jauh Uncle akan bertindak."

"Tapi Uncle–"

"Dia tidak akan membunuh Minhyun didepan banyak orang, Kiella."

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Daniel menatap bingung JR dan Kiella.

"Bukan apa-apa, Uncle Daniel." Kiella tersenyum manis.

Seongwoo menepuk bahu JR. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, _Alpha_ JR."

JR memutar matanya mendengar panggilan Seongwoo padanya. "Aku akan mengatakannya padamu nanti, _Alpha_ Seongwoo."

.

"Kenapa kau masih belum mengubah matamu?"

Minhyun tersenyum kecut. "Kau serius ternyata."

"Menurutmu aku hanya bercanda begitu?" ujar Killian dengan dingin.

Minhyun tidak menjawab ia menutup matanya dan ketika membuka mata, matanya yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi _sea blue_ seperti mata kiri Killian.

Killian sudah siap mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala ketika Minhyun melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga seumur hidupnya.

Minhyun Blackthorn berlutut didepannya.

"Mi-minhyun?"

"Kenapa dia berlutut."

Para murid berbisik-bisik melihat ketua asrama siang yang selalu ambisius dan tidak mau kalah itu berlutut didepan bocah yang baru mereka lihat itu. Jangankan mereka bahkan JR dan Kiella-pun bereaksi sama.

"Se-sedang apa kau." Killian menatap tidak mengerti sosok cantik didepannya.

"Kenapa Killian?" tanya Minhyun dengan nada begitu pelan dan menyayat hati. "Kenapa?"

Mengerti kearah mana pertanyaan Minhyun, Killian langsung menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi terkejut kembali mendingin. "Kau sudah melihat dirimu yang ada di cermin itu bukan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu mengapa kau masih bertanya."

"Karena aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semuanya, Killian. Beritahu aku semuanya!" Minhyun meninggikan suaranya.

Ada sedikit rasa prihatin pada diri Killian ketika melihat Minhyun Blackthorn berlutut didepannya namun rasa benci itu masih lebih besar. Ia membenci Minhyun Blackthorn. Ia ingin sekali membunuh Minhyun namun Ayahnya melarangnya.

Jika Ayahnya melarangnya membunuh Minhyun tidak apa-apakan jika Killian menyakiti Minhyun hingga diambang batas kematian? Biar sosok itu tau rasa bagaimana menderitanya Killian sejak bayi.

Ia akan memberikan rasa sakit yang akan selalu di ingat Minhyun Blackthorn. Rasa sakit yang akan membuat Minhyun memohon agar ia membunuhnya. Tidak apa-apa bila Killian juga akan menghilang yang penting Ayahnya akan bahagia hidup tanpa sosok Minhyun Blackthorn.

Killian memutar cincin titanium berwarna merah yang ia kenakan dan seketika cincin itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dengan bilah berwarna merah layaknya darah.

Bocah tampan itu mengangkat pedangnya dan segera bergerak dengan cepat menuju Minhyun yang masih berlutut. Tidak, Killian tidak akan membunuh Minhyun. Ia hanya akan memberikan rasa sakit tiada tara pada Minhyun.

Minhyun sendiri langsung memejamkan matanya, siap menerima ajalnya ditangan putranya sendiri.

Namun sebelum pedang milik Killian menyentuh kulit mulus Minhyun, JR sudah lebih dulu berdiri didepan Minhyun dan menangkap ayunan pedang putranya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki pedang, Nak."

"J-JR." Minhyun menatap sosok tampan didepannya yang untuk kedua kalinya menghalangi dirinya terbunuh ditangan putra mereka.

Mata Killian melebar melihat Ayahnya ada didepan matanya dan menahan ayunan pedangnya. Ia menatap tangan Ayahnya yang berdarah karena tajamnya bilah pedang miliknya. "D-dad."

Killian dengan segera melepaskan tanganya dari pedangnya. Matanya menatap ngeri telapak tangan Ayahnya yang bercucuran darah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaum Serigala memiliki _immune_ yang tinggi, lukanya akan menutup dengan sendirinya." Ucap JR namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam pembuluh darahnya dan entah kenapa tangannya mati rasa.

"Tidak!" Kiella berteriak. Matanya yang berwarna hazel-pun memandang ngeri tangan Pamannya. "Pedang itu, Killian mendapatkannya dari para _Siren_ di Laut Merah. Pedang itu beracun."

Setelah mendenger itu kegelapan langsung menyelimuti tubuh JR.

"Dad!"

"JR!"

"Uncle!"

.

.

Dua jam setelahnya JR masih koma dan tak sadarkan diri. Racun dari pedang Killian terlihat tidak berbahaya namun siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya racun itu membawa halusinasi paling mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang menyentuhnya.

"Ia harus segera bangun. Jika tidak maka ia akan gila karena halusinasi yang ia alami." Ucap sang kepala Healer –Penyembuh pada Suho, Lay, Kai, Killian dan Kiella. "Tapi kita tidak memiliki penawarnya."

"Memang apa penawarnya?"

"Sisik emas dan air mata _Siren_." Ucap Killian dengan pelan namun semua orang mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu, Nak?" tanya Healer tersebut pada Killian tapi Killian tidak menjawab apapun. Suho, Lay, Kai dan Kiella sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia banyak membaca buku jadi dia tahu banyak hal." Jawab Suho mencoba menutupi _kejahatan_ cucunya.

Kepala Healer itu mengangguk.

"Apa tidak ada penawar lain selain itu?" Lay menatap Healer didepannya dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Sejak datang ke rumah sakit ia langsung menangis histeris mendengar putranya terkena racun Sirens. "Sirens adalah kaum licik dan cerdik. Mereka tidak akan mau memberikan sisik emas dan air mata mereka secara cuma-cuma."

"Kami akan mencoba mencari penawar lain yang bisa membangunkannya."

.

"Tidak ada penawar di bumi yang bisa membangunkan Daddy selain dua hal tersebut." ucap Killian, ia menundukan kepalanya.

Kai menghela nafas lalu duduk disamping keponakannya dan membawa Killian dalam pelukannya. "Besok Uncle akan mencoba kepulau Sirens dan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan mereka."

"Harus Sirens dari Laut Merah, Uncle. Karena pedang yang aku dapatkan itu dari Para Sirens sana." Killian memeluk erat Pamannya. Sejak Ayahnya di penjara hanya Kai yang berperan sebagai sosok Ayah untuknya. "Maafkan aku, Uncle. Hiks, Ini semua salahku. Grandpa, Grandma, Maafkan aku. Hiks."

Lay mengelus kepala Killian. "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Sayang. Ini hanya kecelakaan."

Kiella yang melihat pemandangan didepannya hanya diam dan menangis dalam hatinya. Ia hanya ingin mengubah masa lalu dan membuat hidup Killian bahagia namun ia sudah membuat sepupunya menangis dua kali.

Sepupunya yang ia sayangi itu tidak pernah meneteskan air mata seberapapun Minhyun menyakiti Killian namun sekarang, sepupunya yang selalu tegar dan dingin kini meneteskan air matanya.

"Kiella."

Kiella mendongak dan melihat Kakek dari pihak Ayahnya menatapnya dengan serius. "Ya, Grandpa?"

"Grandpa ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kiella mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho yang berjalan didepannya menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Tanpa mereka sadari Minhyun sejak tadi berada disana dan mendengarkan semuanya.

.

.

"Kiella." Suho membuka suaranya setelah mereka sudah berada di lorong yang sepi.

"Ya, Granpa?"

"Boleh Grandpa tahu mengapa Killian memiliki pedang itu?"

Kiella diam. Ia bingung apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Di masanya, kedua Kakek dan Neneknya dari pihak Ayah dan Ibunya jarang ia temui karena keempatnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kiella." Suho berucap dengan begitu lembut. "Grandpa ingin tahu."

Bocah kecil yang baru berusia 10th itu menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Saat ulang tahun Killian yang ke-10, Uncle Minhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberikan Killian hadiah, Killian sangat senang karena itu adalah kali pertama Uncle Minhyun memberikan sesuatu untuknya bahkan itu adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya tersenyum senang."

"Namun Uncle Minhyun mengatakan bahwa hadiahnya terjatuh di Laut Merah dan Killian harus mengambilnya sendiri jika masih menginginkan hadiah itu." Kiella menatap kakek dari pihak Ayahnya itu.

"Grandpa tahu sendirikan jika Laut Merah itu salah satu Laut yang paling berbahaya setelah Segitiga Bermuda?"

"Ya."

"Aku sudah melarangnya, Mommy dan Daddy sudah melarangnya namun Killian tetap kesana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena ketika pulang Killian sudah membawa pedang itu dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka bekas sayatan dan cakaran. Killian tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa para Sirens yang ia temui di Laut Merah memberinya pedang sebagai hadiah."

Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Apa Minhyun begitu membenci Killian?"

Kiella mengangguk pelan. "Yang aku tahu dari Mommy jika sejak awal Uncle Minhyun memang tidak menginginkan kehadiran Killian, mangka dari itu sudah tugasku untuk selalu ada disamping Killian."

"Itu alasan mengapa kau _kemari_?" tanya Suho. _Kemari_ dari kalimatnya yaitu datang ke masa ini.

"Ya. Aku ingin mengubah semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi walaupun aku merasa gagal karena sudah membuat Killian mengeluarkan air mata."

.

.

Killian mendongak dan menatap Kiella yang baru kembali bersama sang kakek. Dengan segera bocah tampan itu menghampiri sepupunya. "Ayo Pulang."

Semua orang yang ada disana menatap bingung Killian.

"Pulang? Ke Asrama Malam?" tanya Kiella.

"Ke masa kita yang sebenarnya."

Nafas Kiella tercekat. Ia menggeleng. "Uncle JR sedang koma dan kau ingin kita kembali?"

"Ini semuanya karenaku. Karena aku Daddy terbaring disini." Killian menatap tepat pada mata _hazel_ Kiella. "Ku mohon, Kiella. Aku mohon, kita harus pulang. Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku sayangi di jagat raya ini lebih menderita lagi."

Seumur hidupnya Kiella tidak pernah mendengar Killian memohon bahkan ketika Minhyun merapalkan beberapa mantra penyiksa pada Killian, Killian hanya diam saja. Ia tidak memohon pada Minhyun untuk menghentikannya. Killian hanya akan menunggu sampai Minhyun selesai menyiksanya.

"Maafkan aku, Killian. Tapi aku tidak tahu mantranya."

"Kiella."

"Aku berkata jujur, Killian. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang tidak tahu mantranya."

Killian mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya yang tak lain adala selembar kertas kusam. Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Kiella. "Aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu buku yang kita cari di perpustakaan."

Gadis kecil itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat tulisan tersebut. Ia membaca mantra tersebut dalam hati.

"Hanya yang merapalkan mantra –yang membawa kita kemari- yang bisa melakukannya dan itu adalah Kau. Sekarang, Baca yang keras, Kiella."

Kiella mendongak dan menatap Killian.

"Aku bilang baca yang keras!"

Kiella menggeleng dan dengan cepat ia membakar kertas dengan api sihirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sudah mengingat mantra itu dan seperti yang kau katakan hanya akulah yang bisa merapalkan mantra itu karena aku yang membawa kita ke masa ini. Dan sayangnya aku tidak berniat membawa kita pulang dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Kiella!"

"Aku berjanji akan membawa pulang kita dari sini jika Uncle JR sudah sadar."

Hening menyelimuti dua bocah yang memiliki dua darah dalam pembuluh mereka itu.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku bersumpah."

.

.

Malam semakin larut lorong Atlantis Hospital begitu sunyi. Suho tidak bisa lebih lama berada disana karena Pack-nya membutuhkan Alpha mereka, Kai juga harus segera kembali ke Atlantis Academy karena ia sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya disekolah yang membuatnya harus belajar. Hanya ada Lay, Killian dan Kiella.

Lay dan Kiella, keduanya sedang keluar bersama untuk berbicara dengan para Healer penanggungjawab JR.

Killian sendiri selalu ada disamping JR dan tidak mau menjauh dari tubuh Ayahnya yang sedang koma. Tidak koma sebenarnya namun mati suri dengan halusinasi penyiksaan tiada akhir. Itulah yang terjadi pada JR saat ini.

Killian langsung menegakan badannya ketika mencium aroma tubuh sosok yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui apalagi sekarang. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Minhyun menatap putranya itu sebenatar lalu matanya memandang wajah JR yang pucat. Dibelakang Minhyun ada Lay dan Kiella.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mendatangi suami _masa depanku_?"

Killian tersenyum meremehkan. "Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi suamimu. Kalian tidak pernah bersama."

Mata Minhyun melebar, ia kira jika ia dan JR menikah dimasa depan tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah total.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi siang." Minhyun mengubah topic pembicaraan walaupun topiknya sama-sama tentang _apa yang terjadi di masa depan hingga membuat Killian begitu membencinya_.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Killian berdiri dan secara tiba-tiba ia sudah memegang sebuah bola Crystal.

"Killian, Jangan!" Kiella berteriak dan mencoba mencegah Killian memecahkan bola itu namun terlambat.

 _Prangggg._

Bola Crystal itu layaknya jurnal hidup Killian. Killian selalu menaruh seluruh ingatannya pada bola itu dan ketika bola crystal itu terpecah maka kalian akan melihat seluruh ingatan Killian.

.

.

 _Minhyun menatap jijik perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit. Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ia mencoba untuk membunuh makhluk yang ada didalam perutnya. Dari mulai memukul-mukul perutnya dengan keras, meminum ramuan penggugur kandungan, memakan-makanan yang tidak sehat, naik turun tangga selama ratusan kali dan berloncat-loncat namun makhluk tidak tahu diri itu masih saja bersarang disana._

 _Minhyun mencoba untuk memukul-mukul perutnya dengan keras –kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setiap hari selama tiga bulan ini berharap bahwa makhluk yang bersarang disana mati namun masih saja tidak berhasil._

 _"_ _Minhyun mengapa kau lama sekali, kelas Professor Kyuhyun sebentar lagi dimulai."Ren berteriak didepan pintu kamar mandi._

 _"_ _Iya, aku akan keluar."_

 _._

 _Professor Kyuhyun itu mengajar di kelas ramuan dan kini seluruh murid diberi tugas untuk membuat ramuan yang mereka kuasai._

 _Minhyun tidak membuang-buang waktu, ia dengan segera memasukan bahan secara acak dalam wadahnya hingga membuat Daniel yang ada disampingnya menatapnya bingung._

 _"_ _Ramuan apa yang mau kau buat, Minhyun?"_

 _Ketua asrama siang itu tidak menjawab, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan Daniel karena sosok manis ini satu asrama dengan orang yang paling ia benci di muka bumi. Sosok yang telah membuat makhluk kecil bersarang pada perutnya. JR._

 _Ini sudah tiga bulan lebih sejak mereka pulang dari Paris dan dua minggu setelah kepulangan mereka –juga setelah malam panas yang mereka lakukan, Minhyun mulai mual-mual dan pingsan serta moodnya yang selalu naik dan turun secara drastis._

 _Tidak menunggu waktu lama sampai Minhyun sadar ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya terutama perutnya yang terasa ada benjolan. Dan semua itu membuktikan bahwa dia positif hamil, hamil putra sang ketua asrama malam sekaligus musuh Minhyun, Kim JR._

 _Bungsu Clan Blackthorn itu menatap datar ramuan didepannya yang berwarna hitam dan tampak begitu mengerikan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, murid lain sedang berkonsentrasi dengan ramuan mereka dan Prof Kyuhyun tengah berkeliling namun tidak memperhatikannya._

 _Minhyun mengambil ramuan tersebut dan dengan gerakan cepat langsung meneguknya._

 _"_ _Minhyun!" Daniel menarik ramuan tersebut dari tangan Minhyun namun terlambat Minhyun sudah meneguk habis ramuan tersebut dan seketika Minhyun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri._

 _Prof Kyuhyun dengan segera membopong Minhyun dan membawanya keruang kesehatan sekolah. Tidak lupa ia membubarkan kelasnya yang sudah panic dan ngeri melihat ketua asrama siang yang selalu ambisius itu mencoba untuk bunuh diri atau membunuh sosok tak berdosa yang ada diperutnya._

 _._

 _"_ _Ada apa denganmu, Minhyun?" Sehun mengelus kening adiknya yang akhirnya siuman setelah tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. "Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."_

 _Minhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah dua patah katapun. Ia membalikan badannya untuk memunggungi Sehun._

 _"_ _Aku kakakmu, Minhyun."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin tidur, tolong jangan ganggu aku."_

 _._

 _Malam harinya Minhyun bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit, tubuhnya masih lemas efek ramuan beracun yang ia buat bahkan lidahnya masih merasakan rasa dari ramuan itu._

 _Malam itu Minhyun keluar dari rumah sakit secara diam-diam dan pergi menuju bibir pantai Atlantis dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang masih ia kenakan._

 _"_ _Aku ingin keluar dari Atlantis." Ucapnya pada Penjaga perbatasan._

 _"_ _Kau belum berusia 20_ _th_ _." Ujar penjaga itu._

 _Minhyun melepaskan gelang pemberian Luhan Blackthorn –Ibunya pada penjaga didepannya. "Aku pikir ini cukup untuk membawaku keluar dari sini dan untuk menutup mulutmu."_

 _Ia pernah mendengar jika penjaga perbatasan itu mata duitan dan bisa membawa orang keluar dari Atlantis asalkan kau memiliki uang yang banyak atau benda yang mahal dan indah._

 _Mata penjaga itu berbinar melihat gelang indah milik Minhyun. "Ikut aku."_

 _Minhyun langsung mengikuti penjaga itu namun seringkali ia membalikan badannya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya._

 _"_ _Mau ke Negara mana?" tanya penjaga itu ketika mereka sudah memasuki kepal pesiar._

 _"_ _China."_

 _._

 _Minhyun turun dari kapal pesiar yang membawanya ke Negara Tirai Bambu –sebutan lain dari China, itu yang Minhyun baca di buku pelajaran Manusia. "Terimakasih."_

 _Penjaga itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah berterimakasih lagipula kau membayarku."_

 _._

 _Minhyun memulai semuanya dari awal di China. Ia menyewa sebuah apartement kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Minhyun masih mencoba untuk membunuh embrio dalam perutnya, ia bahkan pernah menuangkan minyak di kamar mandi dan dengan sengaja berjalan diatasnya hingga membuatnya terpeleset. Tapi bayi dalam perutnya tidak mati juga._

 _._

 _Kini usia kandungan Minhyun sudah delapan bulan –mendekati sembilan bulan. Minhyun sudah menyerah untuk membunuh bayi di perutnya itu. Tidak, bukan menyerah. Minhyun hanya lelah dan merasa membuang-buang tenaga untuk membunuh bayi diperutnya itu. Jadi Minhyun memiliki cara lain bahwa ia akan membunuh bayinya setelah ia melahirkannya._

 _._

 _Minhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan kesakitan ketika tangannya menyobek perutnya dengan cutter dan mencoba mengeluarkan makhluk kecil yang menyusahkan hidupnya selama beberapa bulan ini._

 _Membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan mantra agar makhluk menyusahkan itu akhirnya keluar dari perutnya. Minhyun sengaja tidak ke rumah sakit manusia dan melahirkan disana. Ia tidak butuh itu. Ia bisa melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri._

 _Bungsu Clan Blackthorn itu meletakan bayi mungil yang tali pusatnya masih menyatu dengan miliknya itu. Minhyun dengan segera memotongnya dan menjauhkan bayi itu jauh dari tubuhnya._

 _Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menangis meraung-raung, kulit putih seperti milik Ibunya masih dipenuhi darah._

 _Nafas Minhyun terputus-putus dan peluh membasahi dahinya. Ia menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang, tangannya langsung merapalkan mantra penyembuh dan sedikit demi sedikit perutnya yang tadi masih mengucurkan dari darah bekas sobekan menghilang._

 _Minhyun menatap kosong perutnya dan ranjangnya yang dipenuhi darah miliknya, ia bahkan tidak memandang bayi tampan yang masih menangis dan meraung-raung._

 _Tanpa menatap bayi itu Minhyun dengan segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Malam ini juga ia akan kembali ke Atlantis._

 _._

 _Membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk Minhyun menyelesaikan mandinya, ia lalu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dimana bayi mungil yang baru ia lahirkan masih disana dengan tubuh masih penuh darah dan tak tertutup apapun._

 _"_ _Monster." Ujar Minhyun penuh kebencian pada bayi tak berdosa didepannya._

 _Anehnya ketika mendengar suara Minhyun, bayi itu berhenti menangis dan dengan perlahan matanya terbuka._

 _Minhyun terkejut bukan main melihat mata bayi itu, mata kanannya berwarna grey dan mata kirinya berwarna sea blue._

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar anak dari Bajingan itu." ucap Minhyun dan kembali bayi yang telah ia lahirkan itu menangis kencang. "Killian, itulah namamu. Karena kau adalah monster pembunuh kebahagiaanku. Semoga kau cepat mati."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Minhyun membalikan badannya dan membuka pintu rumah kecil yang sudah ia tinggali selama beberapa bulan itu. Ia keluar dari rumah itu dan tidak repot-repot untuk menutup pintunya. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar bayi itu mati karena dinginnya angin malam yang masuk._

 _Minhyun Blackthorn pergi dan tidak berpaling sama sekali. Meninggalkan bayi mungil diatas ranjang yang ia lahirkan, bayi mungil yang bahkan tidak ia selimut dan tidak ia mandikan sama sekali, bayi yang masih berlumuran darah dan menangis kencang seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk kembali._

 _Bayi yang ia namai Killian._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **24 March 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

-Thank for Review : Nurul1707, verenakiem, Ryu, Ellen Aoki, Michiyo Park, voldemortnyel, cho471, Guest, Bugibugi, dark casper, riskiulya, riskiulya, Songgaemgyu, kim naya, Guest.

-Jangan lupa review yah karena review kalian itu penentu ff ini bakal dilanjut or enggak.

-Jangan benci Minhyun dan Killian, guys. mereka punya alasan mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu. Minhyun (dimasa depan) punya alasan mengapa dia membenci Killian dan Killian punya alasan mengapa dia begitu membenci Minhyun.

-Coba kalian jadi Minhyun di ff ini. Minhyun hamil dan bayi yang ada di kandungan Minhyun itu hasil perbuatannya dgn JR (orang yg paling kalian benci). so otomatis Minhyun jijik dan benci bgt dgn bayi yg ia kandung krn mengingatkannya pada JR.

-Dan Killian, dia sejak bayi udah di benci Minhyun dan suka di siksa Minhyun yang lebih menyakitkan ia harus berpisah dengan Ayahnya yang begitu ia sayangi dan itu semua karena Minhyun. jadi wajar jika dia juga membenci Minhyun dan ingin balas dendam pada Minhyun.

-Garis _Italic_ disini sebagai kisah hidup Killian yah alias flashback gituh. dan Next chapter masih kisah hidup Killian dan bakal dijelasin kenapa JR dipenjara dan kekejaman-kekejaman Minhyun pada Killian bakal ada di next chapter (tapi sekilas saja yah coz chapter sebelum-sebelumnya kan udah ada gambaran yah Killian di apain ajah sama minhyun)

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _Sekembalinya Minhyun ke Atlantis ia langsung disambut oleh tangis haru Ibu dan Kakaknya serta sahabat sehidup sematinya, Ren –dan Daniel. Puluhan bahkan ratusan pertanyaan menyerangnya namun inti dari pertanyaan itu sama. Kemana saja ia selama enam bulan ini dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Minhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali semua pertanyaan itu._

 _Membutuhkan waktu dua minggu hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang berani bertanya macam-macam padanya dan hari-hari di Atlantis kembali seperti biasa setelah itu, hingga dengan tiba-tiba Minhyun memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Ketua Asrama Siang._

 _Keputusannya itu mengejutkan hampir seisi Pulau Atlantis pasalnya selama Atlantis Academy didirikan ratusan tahun yang lalu, tidak ada ketua asrama yang mengundurkan diri dan Minhyun adalah yang pertamakali melakukannya._

 _Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Agar ia tidak melihat JR lagi, sudah muak ia melihat wajah Alpha muda itu jika berada didalam kelas yang sama._

 _Yah, Hubungan JR dan Minhyun sejak kembali dari Paris memang berubah 360 derajat. Tidak ada lagi serentetan sumpah serapah dan bertengkaran mereka, yang ada hanyalah aura dingin dan mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan kehadiran masing-masing._

 _Keduanya tetap seperti itu hingga kelulusan mereka di Atlantis Academy bahkan hingga usia mereka 20_ _th_ _dimana mereka sudah di ijinkan untuk keluar dari Pulau Atlantis._

 _Tepat diusianya yang ke-20, JR berangkat ke Korea Selatan untuk menemui kakaknya yang sudah ada disana sejak satu tahun yang lalu sedangkan Minhyun memilih tetap di Atlantis, Dunia manusia memberikan kenangan buruk untuknya._

 _Di Korea Selatan, JR bertemu dengan anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang memiliki paras rupawan dengan dua mata yang berbeda warna. Anak itu bernama Killian._

 _._

 _"_ _Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan tugasmu disini, kan?" Kai menatap adiknya yang baru satu minggu berada di Korea. Ia menyuruh adiknya datang ke dunia manusia untuk menggantikannya sebagai pelatih dance di SM Ent –Salah satu agency hiburan Korea yang terkenal. Sedangkan Kai sendiri ia harus pulang ke Atlantis karena Ayah mereka membutuhkannya._

 _Apa kalian bingung kenapa Kai ada di dunia manusia? Well, aku ceritakan sedikit. Jadi satu tahun yang lalu saat Kai berusia 20_ _th_ _ia ingin mengelilingi dunia manusia dan mengencani gadis-gadis cantik diseluruh penjuru dunia manusia._

 _Negara pertama yang ada dipikirannya saat itu Korea jadi Kai datang ke Korea namun siapa yang menyangka tiba-tiba saja ia ditawari sebagai trainee di SM Ent, Kai langsung menolak, ia bilang bahwa ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya menjadi trainee._

 _Selang beberapa minggu setelah itu Lee Sooman –CEO SM Ent tiba-tiba saja menemuinya dan meminta Kai menjadi Pelatih dance di agencynya. Kai langsung menerima tawaran itu karena menurutnya menyenangkan sekali melatih trainee perempuan yang memakai baju sexy dan berkeringat. Benar-benar bajingan memang putra sulung Kim Suho dan Lay ini._

 _Selama ia berada di Korea, Suho sering memintanya untuk pulang ke Atlantis karena Kai adalah putra sulungnya dan penerus Pack FLAME namun Kai tidak mau dan mengatakan ia sibuk lalu ketika JR berusia 20_ _th_ _dan sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari pulau Atlantis Kai meminta JR untuk menggantikannya menjadi Pelatih dance di SM Ent._

 _"_ _Iya. Sekarang sana kembali ke Atlantis sebelum Mother melupakanmu sebagai putra sulungnya."_

 _Mendengar ucapan adiknya tanpa segan-segan Kai langsung memukul belakang kepala JR._

 _"_ _Aduh!"_

 _"_ _Rasakan itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Tepat seminggu setelah JR menggantikan Kai sebagai pelatih dance di SM Ent, ia dan JHope –rekan sesama pelatih dance di SM Ent meminta tolong padanya untuk mengantarkannya ke panti asuhan milik kakak JHope, Jung Jessica._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, JR. Aku menyita waktu luangmu dengan merepotkanmu." Ujar JHope ketika keduanya sudah ada di dalam mobil JR menuju Panti Asuhan milik orangtua JHope yang kini sudah berpindah tangan menjadi milik kakaknya yang cantik._

 _"_ _Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hyung. Lagipula aku tidak merasa di repotkan sama sekali."_

 _._

 _JR menghentikan mobilnya ketika JHope menyuruhnya berhenti. Keduanya lalu turun dari mobil JR._

 _"_ _Ini tempatnya, Hyung?" tanya JR sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai dan menatap intens Gereja didepannya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang ia temui di gereja ini._

 _JHope mengangguk. "Panti asuhannya ada dibelakang gereja tersebut."_

 _Kedua pemuda tampan yang merupakan pelatih termuda di SM Ent itu melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju panti asuhan yang ada di belakang gereja besar itu dengan tangan keduanya yang membawa kotak makanan untuk anak-anak disana._

 _"_ _JHope-ah, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap sosok cantik yang merupakan kakak JHope ketika melihat adiknya datang._

 _"_ _Maaf aku datang terlambat, Noona." Setelah meletakan puluhan kotak makanan diatas meja JHope langsung mendekati kakaknya dan memeluknya._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa." Jessica lalu menatap bingung pemuda lain yang datang bersama adiknya itu. "Siapa dia?"_

 _"_ _Namanya Kim JR, Noona. Adiknya Kai. Dia menggantikan Kai di SM Ent. JR perkenalkan ini kakakku, Jung Jessica."_

 _JR mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "JR."_

 _"_ _Jessica." Jessica membalas uluran tangan JR. Pipi Jessica memerah ketika JR tersenyum padanya._

 _"_ _Noona, anak-anak dan pengasuh yang lain mana?"_

 _"_ _Mereka sedang berdoa bersama di Gereja. Sebentar lagi pasti akan kembali."_

 _JHope mengangguk mengerti dan membereskan kotak-kotak makanan yang ia bawa dibantu oleh JR dan Jessica. Jessica sendiri sering mencuri-curi pandang pada JR dan JR tentu tahu itu namun ia tidak mempedulikannya, mungkin jika ia sedang suntuk ia akan meminta nomor Jessica dari JHope dan melakukan one night stand._

 _"_ _JR, apa kau mau melihat-lihat panti asuhan ini?" tawar Jessica sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _Itu tawaran yang tidak bisa aku tolak, Noona."_

 _Keduanya lalu berkeliling panti asuhan meninggalkan JHope seorang diri._

 _JR dan Jessica berjalan beriringan mengelilingi panti asuhan yang usianya sudah puluhan tahun itu. Jessica bahkan sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh JR._

 _"_ _Kita memiliki 5 pengasuh disini dan tiga dari mereka adalah biarawati dari gereja depan."_

 _"_ _Apa tidak terlalu sedikit?"_

 _Jessica menggeleng. "Tidak, disini hanya ada 20 anak. Yang paling besar berusia 14_ _th_ _dan yang paling kecil berusia 1 tahun, sebulan yang lalu banyak sekali yang datang untuk mengadopsi anak-anak dari sini."_

 _Alpha muda itu mengangguk mengerti, ia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap foto yang ada di dinding._

 _"_ _Foto ini diambil seminggu yang lalu. Setiap tahun kita akan selalu melakukan foto bersama." Jelas Jessica, ia tersenyum manis melihat foto yang berisi seluruh anak-anak panti dan para pengasuh._

 _Mata sang Alpha muda yang berwarna grey itu hanya terfokus pada satu anak diantara dua puluh anak dalam foto itu._

 _Satu anak yang tampak berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Usianya mungkin sekitar tiga tahun, dalam foto itu anak kecil itu berdiri paling kiri dan hanya dari foto saja JR merasa aura anak itu begitu berbeda karena mata anak kecil itu berbeda warna dan tatapan mata itu begitu kosong dan hampa._

 _"_ _Noona, siapa nama anak yang bermata heterochromia itu?"_

 _"_ _Ah, dia. Namanya Killian. Awalnya kami memanggilnya Karry tapi ketika dia sudah bisa berbicara dia mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Killian padahal dia sudah ada di panti asuhan ini sejak bayi."_

 _"_ _Killian? Siapa orangtua yang menamai anaknya seperti itu. Nama Killian mengingatkanku dengan kata Kill."_

 _Jessica mengangkat bahunya. "Kami juga berpikir demikian namun dia tetap ingin dipanggil Killian jadi kami menyetujuinya. Aku menemukannya tiga tahun yang lalu di sebuah rumah kecil di China karena aku dulu berkuliah disana. Aku mendengar tangis bayi pada dini hari dan terkejut bukan main melihat dia yang saat itu tampaknya baru lahir dengan tubuh polos penuh darah. Sepertinya dia tidak diinginkan orangtuanya."_

 _Mendengar kalimat Jessica entah kenapa jantung JR terasa diremas dengan kencang, ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada bocah yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui itu dan rasa bersalah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal. Entah pada siapa dia kesal._

 _"_ _Kau tahu, saat melihat wajahmu entah kenapa aku langsung memikirkan Killian. Mata kanannya yang berwarna grey mirip dengan matamu."_

 _"_ _Aku juga berpikir demikian." Gumam JR, matanya masih menatap foto Killian._

 _Jessica membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara gaduh di ruang utama, sepertinya anak-anak dan para pengasuh sudah kembali dari gereja._

 _"_ _Aku tinggal sebentar." Ucap Jessica dengan nada dibuat-buat manis sambil menyentuh lengan JR yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh JR juga._

 _JR kembali menatap foto didepannya setelah Jessica sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya. "Killian, heh?"_

 _"_ _Itu namaku."_

 _Sosok tampan yang pernah memimpin Asrama Malam itu dengan segera membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara datar itu dan nafasnya langsung tercekat melihat bocah yang ada di foto kini berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya dengan mata heterochromia-nya._

 _Saat melihat bocah kecil didepannya entah kenapa JR merasa ia sedang bercermin, mata kanan Killian yang berwarna grey, wajah tampan bocah didepannya dan garis muka yang sama. Semuanya seperti miliknya._

 _JR merasakan nafasnya memendek ketika merasakan aura milik Killian, aura itu persis seperti miliknya. Aura yang memancarkan kemurnian dan berbahaya._

 _"_ _Kau…" JR berlutut didepan Killian. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Killian. "…Putraku."_

 _JR yakin, ia sangat yakin jika bocah kecil didepannya adalah darah dagingnya, darah dagingnya dengan Minhyun Blackthorn._

 _Ia adalah seorang manusia serigala –bukan sembarang manusia serigala tapi seorang Alpha dan manusia serigala akan langsung mengetahui jika sosok yang mereka temui adalah keluarga mereka atau bukan. Apalagi darah daging mereka sendiri, biasanya dalam sekali tatap akan langsung menyadarinya._

 _Dan bagaimana JR yakin jika Killian adalah putranya dengan Minhyun. Itu karena mata kiri Killian yang berwarna sea blue dan sedikitnya ia sadar bahwa Killian juga memiliki aura seperti Minhyun –aura clan penyihir._

 _._

 _JR mengelus kepala Killian yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Keduanya tengah berbaring diranjang king size JR. Baru sepuluh jam yang lalu keduanya bertatap muka untuk pertamakalinya dan JR langsung meminta Jessica untuk membiarkannya mengadopsi Killian –yang mana adalah putra kandungnya sendiri namun ia tidak mengatakan hal tersebut pada Jessica bahkan JHope pun terkejut bukan main._

 _Anak-anak lain menangis ketika mereka tahu jika Killian akan dibawa pergi oleh JR, kata Jessica kalau Killian itu walaupun dingin namun ia sangat disayangi oleh anak-anak panti dan para pengasuh karena tingkahnya yang selalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya._

 _"_ _Daddy." Killian memanggil sang ayah. Dia begitu mudah langsung memanggil JR dengan sebutan Daddy karena ia juga sadar bahwa sosok tampan itu memang benar Ayah kandungnya. Keduanya memiliki ikatan yang begitu erat._

 _"_ _Ya?" tangan JR tidak berhenti mengelus kepala putranya, sedikit demi sedikit ia juga menyalurkan beberapa pikiran serta kekuatanya pada Killian. Ia berikan sedikit demi sedikit dasar-dasar tentang manusia serigala dan Atlantis pada pikiran Killian._

 _"_ _Siapa nama sosok yang melahirkanku itu?"_

 _"_ _Namanya Minhyun Blackthorn." Ujarnya sambil menahan amarahnya ketika ia ingat ucapan Jessica bahwa Killian ditemukan di rumah kecil yang pintunya terbuka. Sepertinya Minhyun menginginkan Killian untuk mati dan itu memang Minhyun sekali. Jika ia bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu JR akan menamparnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa dia membuangku, Dad? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan besar padanya."_

 _"_ _Tidak, Killian. Semua ini salah Daddy." Pikiran JR melayang pada malam panas yang ia lakukan dengan Minhyun di Paris bertahun-tahun silam. "Maafkan Daddy."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kini sudah berbulan-bulan JR dan Killian tinggal bersama di dunia manusia, JR masih tetap menjadi pelatih dance di SM Ent dan Killian sudah masuk TK. Letak TK Killian dan gedung SM Ent hanya sepuluh menit jika jalan kaki dan TK yang Killian masuki itu salah satu TK yang elite di kota Seoul._

 _"_ _Killian."_

 _Bocah tampan itu langsung mendongak dan senyum manisnya langsung terukir dibibirnya. "Daddy."_

 _JR lalu membawa Killian dalam gendongannya dan mengacak rambut putranya dengan sayang. "Sudah menunggu lama?"_

 _Killian menggeleng, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher JR. "Tidak, Dad."_

 _JR lalu membawa putranya masuk kedalam mobil._

 _"_ _Killian."_

 _"_ _Ya, Dad?" tanya Killian setelah memakai seatbeltnya._

 _"_ _Besok kita ke Atlantis."_

 _Mata Killian melebar mendengarnya. "Atlantis?"_

 _"_ _Ya."_

 _"_ _Besok?"_

 _"_ _Iyah. Sudah saatnya kau bertemu dengan Kakek, Nenek serta Pamanmu."_

 _._

 _Esok hari datang begitu cepat, kini JR dan Killian sudah berada di rumah besar yang sudah JR tinggalkan selama satu tahun ini._

 _Dalam ruang tamu kini ada Suho, Lay dan Kai yang menatap JR dan Killian bergantian. Ketiganya sadar bahwa bocah kecil yang baru pertama mereka lihat adalah putra JR._

 _"_ _Namanya Killian, Kim Killian. Dia putraku, aku yakin kalian sudah menyadari itu, bukan?"_

 _Suho memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening sedangkan istrinya aka Kim Lay langsung berhambur memeluk Killian dan Kai, ia hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh makna._

 _"_ _Kau sangat tampan Killian." Lay mencubit gemas pipi Killian. "Mimpi apa aku beberapa hari ini hingga tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam mendapatkan kabar gembira berupa kedua putraku sudah memiliki anak."_

 _"_ _Apa?" JR menatap tidak mengerti Ibunya. "Apa maksudmu, Mother?"_

 _"_ _Kakakmu itu, semalam dia mengatakan pada kami jika Sehun Blackthorn tengah hamil anaknya."_

 _"_ _Apa!" JR menatap horror kakaknya. "Kau dan Albino itu? Bagaimana bisa dia takluk padamu, Kak!"_

 _Kai memutar matanya. "Kau menyebutnya Albino ketika Ibu dari anakmu itu adalah Rubah. Ibu dari Killian itu Minhyun bukan?"_

 _Percuma JR mengelak jadi dia hanya mengangguk. Sudah dikatakan jika Kaum Serigala itu langsung mengenal seseorang hanya dari auranya saja apalagi mereka adalah pack serigala paling hebat di Atlantis._

 _"_ _Iyah, memang dia. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kak. Bagaimana bisa Sehun takluk padamu bahkan kau sudah membuatnya hamil?"_

 _"_ _Keduanya tanpa sengaja melakukan sex puluhan kali hingga membuat Sehun Blackthorn hamil dan tanpa banyak kata keduanya sepakat untuk menikah, minggu depan upacara pernikahannya dilaksanakan mangkanya aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang kemarin." Jelas Suho masih sambil memijat keningnya._

 _Dan hari-hari setelahnya berjalan begitu cepat. Di hari upacara pernikahan Kai dan Sehun yang tertutup –hanya ada kedua keluarga inti serta beberapa pemimpin Atlantis yang datang._

 _Killian duduk disamping sang Ayah sambil memperhatikan ucapara pernikahan Kai dan Sehun. Mata heterochromianya menatap perut Sehun dengan intens._

 _"_ _Kau harus berteman baik dengan calon bayi yang ada di perut itu, mengerti?" bisik JR pada putranya yang langsung dibalas anggukan Killian._

 _Mata JR tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan Kris Blackthorn yang menatap tepat kearahnya. JR sudah mengatakan bahwa Killian adalah putranya dengan Minhyun pada Kris, Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka terkejut bukan main ketika pertama mendengarnya pasalnya Minhyun menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari mereka selama bertahun-tahun._

 _Dan berbicara tentang Minhyun, sosok manis itu tidak ada karena sedang ada di Berlin –Kris memberi tugas pada putra bungsunya itu dan walaupun Minhyun tidak mau ke dunia manusia ia tetap tidak bisa menolak tugas dari Ayahnya itu. JR sedikitnya bernafas lega mengetahui itu karena untuk sekarang ini ia tidak ingin mempertemukan Killian dengan Minhyun. Belum waktunya mereka bertemu._

 _Kata Lay, Minhyun mengamuk ketika mendengar Kai dan Sehun akan menikah. Jangankan Minhyun, Kris dan Luhan saja hampir membunuh Kai –serta Sehun karena keduanya begitu membenci manusia serigala terutama Kris namun setelah berbicara empat mata dengan Suho –yang juga sebenarnya tidak setuju putranya menikah dengan clan penyihir akhirnya keduanya sepakat untuk berdamai._

 _Seminggu setelah upacara pernikahan Kai dan Sehun berlangsung, Sehun melahirkan bayi perempuan yang begitu cantik. Sehun memang sudah hamil besar ketika upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Saat awal kehamilannya, Kris dan Luhan selalu bertanya siapa Ayah dari bayi itu namun Sehun selalu bungkam, ia bahkan merapalkan mantra pelindung pada perutnya agar Kris dan Luhan tidak merasakan aura janinnya._

 _"_ _Jadi, kau mau menamainya siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap gemas bayi manis dalam pelukan putra sulungnya._

 _"_ _Kiella." Ucap Kai dan Sehun secara bersamaan._

 _"_ _Kiella? Kenapa terdengar mirip dengan Killian?" tanya Lay sambil menatap Killian yang menatap bayi perempuan didepan matanya._

 _Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Killian. "Karena itu memang tujuanku, Mother. Killian dan Kiella adalah satu."_

 _Kenangan Killian diusia empat hingga lima tahunnya hanya diisi kebahagiaan. Kedua kakek dan neneknya begitu hangat padanya walaupun Kris dan Suho tidak selalu ada karena keduanya sibuk, keduanya Pamannya –Kai dan Sehun yang juga menyayanginya serta sepupu kecilnya yang lucu dan Ayahnya –sosok yang paling ia sayangi yang selalu ada disampingnya mengajarinya banyak hal._

 _Sore itu JR dan Killian tengah berlatih di halaman belakang rumah besar Clan Kim ketika Sehun memanggil JR._

 _"_ _Minhyun akan kembali malam ini." ujar Sehun dengan pelan pada JR. Hubungan keduanya sudah membaik dan tidak seburuk ketika mereka di sekolah dulu, mungkin efek Sehun sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Ibu._

 _JR langsung menghela nafas kasar mendengarnya. Ia lalu menatap Killian. "Mandilah."_

 _._

 _Tangan kiri Killian menarik-narik ujung bajunya sedangkan tangan kanannya digandeng oleh sang Ayah. Jantung Killian berdebar kencang karena gugup, ia akan melihat wajah Ibunya untuk pertamakalinya. Killian bahkan mandi lebih lama dan berpakaian lebih rapih untuk bertemu Ibunya._

 _"_ _Killian."_

 _"_ _Ya, Dad?"_

 _JR menatap putranya. "Jangan berharap tinggi padanya."_

 _Killian tidak mengerti akan ucapan ayahnya, ia ingin bertanya apa maksudnya namun tangan sang ayah sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu rumah besar clan Blackthorn dan disana berdirilah Minhyun Blackthorn yang terkejut bukan main melihat JR._

 _Killian terpana melihat wajah manis sosok tersebut. 'Jadi, diakah yang telah melahirkan aku?'_

 _Tanpa memikirkan apapun Killian langsung melepaskan tangannya dari sang Ayah dan berlari memeluk Minhyun._

 _Tubuh Minhyun kaku begitu ada anak kecil yang baru pertama ia lihat memeluknya. Ia tidak melihat wajah anak kecil itu karena ia terlalu terkejut melihat JR._

 _Killian menghirup tubuh wangi Minhyun, senyum tercetak jelas pada bibirnya._

 _"_ _Siapa kau?" tanya Minhyun._

 _Killian sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ibunya dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Ibunya. "Mommy."_

 _Nafas Minhyun tercekat melihat wajah serta mata heterochromia Killian. Mata beda warna serta wajah didepannya ini adalah mata dan wajah yang sama dengan bayi yang ia tinggalkan di rumah kecil lima tahun yang lalu. Bayi yang ia sebut Monster._

 _'_ _Tidak mungkin, dia harusnya sudah mati. Monster penghancur hidupku ini harusnya sudah musnah sejak lima tahun yang lalu menjadi seenggok daging tak bernyawa bukan malah ada di Atlantis dan didepan mataku.'_

 _Rasa benci, marah dan jijik langsung menyelimuti Minhyun dan dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung mendorong Killian dengan keras hingga bocah tampan itu terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh diatas meja yang terbuat dari kaca._

 _Prang._

 _Puluhan pecahan kaca itu langsung menusuk kulit Killian, rasa sakit langsung mendera tubuh dan hatinya hingga kegelapan menyelimutinya._

 _Melihat kejadian didepan matanya itu JR langsung melesat dan menolong putranya itu dan kemarahan langsung menyelimutinya ketika Killian sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh darah bahkan pecahan kaca itu menusuk kepala Killian._

 _"_ _Killian!" Sehun –yang baru datang langsung mendekati JR dan Killian._

 _"_ _Obati dia." Ucap JR dengan dingin._

 _Sehun mengangguk dan dengan segera menggendong Killian dengan hati-hati. Bibirnya merapalkan mantra penyembuh untuk keponakannya itu, tangan Sehunpun tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik pecahan kaca dari tubuh Killian dengan amat pelan dan berhati-hati._

 _JR berdiri dan menatap dingin Minhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan matanya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi sea blue._

 _"_ _Dia adalah harta karun dalam hidupku."_

 _"_ _Dan dia adalah Monster yang hadir dalam hidupku."_

 _Dengan segera bungsu Clan Kim itu merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala dan menyerang Minhyun yang juga membuang mantra padanya._

 _Perkelahian mereka tidak sama dengan perkelahian mereka ketika di sekolah dulu. Keduanya sekarang sama-sama lebih kuat._

 _Sehun sendiri yang melihat itu ingin menghentikan aksi keduanya namun luka ditubuh Killian belum sepenuhnya tertutup._

 _Tubuh Serigala JR kini sudah berada diatas tubuh Minhyun, tangan Minhyun bergerak-gerak liar dan mencakar-cakar tubuh serigala JR, bukan hanya cakaran biasa tapi tangannya itu juga memiliki mantra hingga membuat tubuh serigala JR berdarah walaupun tidak dalam._

 _JR kini merubah dirinya menjadi manusia dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Minhyun dengan erat namun tangan Minhyun mengeluarkan api sihir. JR dengan segera melepaskan cengkeramannya, ketika tangannya sudah bebas Minhyun langsung meloloskan diri dari kukungan tubuh JR._

 _Tangan Minhyun mengeluarkan percikan berwarna merah dan siap melemparkannya pada JR namun matanya menatap Killian yang masih berada dipelukan kakaknya dan tanpa pikir panjang Minhyun langsung melemparkan sihir itu pada tubuh Killian yang masih tak sadarkan diri._

 _"_ _Ohk Ohk." Dalam ketidak sadarannya Killian terbatuk-batuk dengan kencang hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah._

 _"_ _Minhyun!" Sehun berteriak penuh amarah pada adiknya ia menatap tidak percaya apa yang adiknya lakukan pada darah dagingnya sendiri itu. Sehun dengan segera merapalkan mantra dengan ekstra namun Killian terus saja batuk darah._

 _Melihat apa yang terjadi pada putranya dengan gerakan cepat JR memukul wajah Minhyun dengan keras._

 _Bugh!_

 _Minhyun langsung terhuyung kebelakang dan belum sempat ia membalas JR sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram kepala Minhyun dan memukulkan kepala Minhyun ke tembok dengan keras._

 _"_ _JR! Minhyun!"_

 _Minhyun samar-samar melihat Ayahnya, Suho dan Kai menahan tubuh JR agar tidak menyerangnya lagi dan ia melihat Ibunya menatapnya panic setelah itu kegelapan menyelimuti dunianya._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **07 April 2018**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Chapter ini hingga kedepan masih full flashback**

 **-Maaf kalau banyak typo karena mata Achan udah berat bgt ini.**

 **-Thank you :** verenakiem, Nurul1707, dark casper, Suzuki Sora, Michiyo Park, Guest, Chika Chiki, Aeris, bugi. apeach, Songgaemgyu, voldemortnyel, Readers, MiOS, Guest, kim naya, juhyeon and siders.


	9. Chapter 9

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu setelah itu JR dan Minhyun –bersama keluarga masing-masing berada di Pengadilan Atlantis karena Minhyun melaporkan JR pada para petinggi Atlantis._

 _"_ _Jadi benar anda menyerang Minhyun Blackthorn, Alpha JR?"_

 _"_ _Karena dia lebih dulu menyerang putraku."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyerangnya."_

 _"_ _Kau mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh di meja kaca."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Tidak sengaja kau bilang!" JR langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan siap menyerang Minhyun namun para Guard langsung menahannya._

 _"_ _Alpha JR. Saya rasa itu bukan tindakan terpuji yang dilakukan seorang Alpha. Maafkan saya tapi sebagai hukumannya_ _,_ _anda saya fonis masuk ke Atlantis Prison selama 3 tahun. Semoga dengan itu anda bisa menjadi Alpha yang lebih baik."_

 _"_ _Hanya 3 Tahun!" Minhyun menatap tidak percaya sang ketua hakim._

 _"_ _Tiga tahun saya rasa sudah cukup."_

 _Minhyun mencengkeram tangannya menahan amarah. JR harus lebih lama mendekam di penjara. Harus._

 _"_ _Dia memperkosaku lima tahun yang lalu."_

 _Seluruh orang yang ada disana menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Minhyun._

 _"_ _Lima tahun yang lalu di Prancis ia memaksaku untuk menjadi pemuas nafsunya, kita terlambat pulang ke Atlantis karena dia menyetubuhiku bahkan ketika aku hamil dia tanpa perasaan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan bayi yang aku kandung mangka dari itu aku keluar dari Atlantis dan melahirkan bayiku disana, aku ingin sekali membawa bayiku ke Atlantis namun aku takut dia akan membunuhnya jadi aku menaruh bayiku di panti asuhan."_

 _"_ _Apa benar begitu, Alpha JR?"_

 _Mata JR memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa._ _"_ _KAU!"_

 _'_ _Mendekamlah lebih lama di penjara jika kau tidak mau melihat bocah itu mati ditanganku.' Minhyun mengirim pesan tersebut pada JR melalui pikiran mereka. 'Katakan Ya dan semuanya akan selesai.'_

 _JR menatap tepat pada mata Minhyun. Matanya yang berwarna grey tampak begitu dingin. "Ya, aku melakukannya."_

 _Mendengar jawaban JR tanpa ragu Hakim memberikan fonis 10 tahun penjara untuk JR namun belum selesai sampai disitu Hakim-pun menuntut Minhyun agar menjaga Killian._

 _"_ _A-apa?"_

 _'_ _Minhyun, jika kau menolaknya maka hakim juga akan memberimu hukuman, kau ibunya dia adalah tanggungjawabmu setelah kau mejebloskan ayahnya ke penjara.'_

 _Minhyun menatap sang kakak. 'Tapi aku tidak sudih.'_

 _'_ _Biar aku yang merawatnya, Killian hanya perlu tinggal dirumahmu saja.'_

 _"_ _Anda keberatan Minhyun Blackthorn? Bukankah anda adalah Ibunya?"_

 _"_ _Te-tentu saja tidak, Hakim. Dia adalah putraku tentu saja aku akan menjaganya."_ _Ucap Minhyun dengan penuh keterpaksaan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Hiks, Hiks, Daddy, Daddy." Killian yang kini berada dalam gendongan JR memeluk erat leher sang Ayah._

 _JR menciumi kepala putranya dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Jangan menangis, Killian. Jika kau menangis maka Daddy juga akan menangis."_

 _Mendengar ucapan sang Ayah membuat Killian mencoba menahan tangisannya namun ia sesunggukan. "Daddy."_

 _Alpha tampan itu menurunkan Killian dari gendongannya ketika para Guard mendatanginya. Ia menatap wajah tampan putranya itu._ _"_ _Bertahanlah, Killian. Daddy tidak akan lama. setelah Daddy keluar kita akan tinggal di dunia manusia. Hanya kau dan Daddy. Kita akan berbahagia bersama."_

 _Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut para Guard menarik tubuh JR menjauh dari Killian yang kini ditahan oleh Kai agar tidak berlari ke JR._

 _Setelah itu tidak ada lagi hari-hari bahagia untuk Killian karena sumber kebahagiaannya tidak akan ia temui lagi. Ia harus menunggu sepuluh tahun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun berlutut didepan Killian yang tengah duduk di sofa Mansion milik Clan Blackthorn yang baru –Kris Blackthorn menyediakan Mansion tersebut untuk anak-anaknya. "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini."_

 _"_ _Sampai kapan, Uncle?" tanya Killian dengan pelan._

 _Sehun tersenyum pedih mendengar pertanyaan keponakannya. Ia tidak yakin Killian mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini._

 _"_ _Sampai Daddy keluar dari penjara?" Killian menatap tangga didepannya, ia bisa mencium aroma Minhyun. "Apakah dia akan menerimaku?"_

 _"_ _Pasti, Minhyun pasti akan menerimamu. Tapi semuanya butuh waktu, Killian."_

 _"_ _Daddy mengatakan 'jangan berharap tinggi padanya'." Killian menatap tepat pada mata Sehun._

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Killian, apa kau tahu kisah tentang kotak pandora?"_

 _"_ _Kotak yang berisikan teror, bencana, keburukan dan malapetaka didunia?"_

 _"_ _Yah tapi diantara itu semua ada satu cahaya dalam kotak itu. Dan itu adalah Harapan."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat satu harapan kecil dihati Killian tumbuh. Harapan bahwa suatu hari Minhyun akan tersenyum manis padanya. Namun harapan bocah kecil berusia 5th itu hanya angan belaka karena hingga bertahun-tahun ia tinggal satu atap dengan sosok yang sudah melahirkannya, Minhyun tidak pernah bersikap lembut padanya._

 _Killian ingat ketika usianya 6th, Minhyun dengan tidak berperasaan menyuruh Killian untuk meminum ramuan mentah yang ia buat dan setelah meminum itu Killian pingsan dan tidak bangun hingga seminggu._

 _Sehun langsung memarahi Minhyun bahkan Kai hampir memukul Minhyun namun Minhyun mengatakan bahwa Killian adalah putranya dan ia adalah Ibu Killian, sudah sepantasnya seorang anak menuruti perintah Ibunya._

 _Tidak sampai disitu saja seluruh penyiksaan yang Killian dapatkan dari Minhyun, saat usinya 7th, tangannya pernah disiram air panas oleh Minhyun karena ia tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam kamar Minhyun._

 _Lalu ketika ia berusia 8th Minhyun menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan sapu tangan Minhyun yang tertinggal di kandang Naga liar milik Kris, Killian berhasil mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan bantuan Silver Ace –peliharaan Ayahnya, JR memberikan cincin platinum hitamnya pada Killian namun tetap saja Killian mendapatkan luka karena Naga-naga liar itu jumlahnya puluhan._

 _Ketika Killian memberikan sapu tangan itu pada Minhyun, Minhyun malah marah pada Killian. Tujuan Minhyun menyuruh Killian kesana adalah agar Killian mati diserang naga-naga liar Ayahnya. Ia bahkan membuang sapu tangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Killian yang memiliki beberapa luka bakar pada tubuhnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Minhyun, Killian mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan menyimpannya._

 _Kai sebenarnya ingin membawa Killian ke Mansion Pack-nya namun para suruhan hakim akan selalu datang setiap setengah tahun sekali untuk memastikan apakah Minhyun membesarkan Killian dengan layak atau tidak dan Killian selalu memiliki banyak alasan ketika para suruhan hakim itu bertanya tentang luka-luka yang ia miliki. Killian –serta seluruh Clan Kim dan Clan Blackthorn menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Minhyun selalu menyiksa Killian._

 _Penyiksaan-penyiksaan yang Minhyun lakukan padanya tidak hanya pada fisik Killian tapi juga pada mental bocah tampan itu. Setiap hari Minhyun selalu menyuruh Killian untuk mati dan memanggil Killian dengan sebutan Monster._

 _Puncaknya pada ulang tahun Killian yang ke-10, Minhyun mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki hadiah untuk Killian, mendengar itu Killian begitu bahagia karena ini adalah pertamakalinya Minhyun memberikan sesuatu padanya namun Minhyun mengatakan bahwa hadiahnya terjatuh di Laut Merah dan Killian harus mengambil sendiri hadiah itu jika Killian memang menginginkannya._

 _Kai, Sehun dan Kiella melarang Killian namun bocah tampan itu tetap kesana. Setelah kepergian Killian ke Laut Merah, Sehun langsung menampar adiknya._

 _Laut Merah adalah Laut yang terkenal akan marabahayanya setelah Segitiga Bermuda._

 _Killian pergi ke Laut Merah dengan Ace –Panggilan Silver Ace, disana ia bertemu dengan para Sirens._

 _"_ _Aku kemari untuk mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh di Laut Merah."_

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang datang kemari selama ratusan tahun ini, anak manis." Ucap Sirens yang paling depan, ia begitu cantik hingga tampak tidak nyata dan memakai sebuah tiara. Namun dibalik wajah cantiknya, matanya memancarkan sebuah kelicikan._

 _"_ _Ta-tapi..."_

 _"_ _Minhyun Blackthorn membohongimu, Killian." Ucap Sirens yang lain._

 _Mata Killian terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia terkejut karena Sirens cantik didepannya mengetahui namanya bahkan tahu tentang Minhyun juga karena Minhyun membohonginya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."_

 _"_ _Kenapa terburu-buru, Killian." Sirens yang pertama tersenyum manis padanya. "Kemarilah, berbicaralah dengan kami sebentar, sudah ratusan tahun kami tidak kedatangan orang dari luar."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."_

 _"_ _Jika kau menolak aku akan memberithukan pada para petinggi Atlantis kau meninggalkan pulau Atlantis secara illegal. Kau bisa dipenjara selama setengah tahun karena itu dan aku yakin Ayahmu itu akan kecewa bila mengetahuinya."_

 _Killian tahu jika Sirens itu bisa mengetahui segalanya dan dia benci itu. "Baiklah."_

 _"_ _Anak pintar, Sekarang karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah." Sirens pertama tadi mengulurkan tangannya dan terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna merah, semerah air laut disekitar pulau itu._

 _Killian ingin menolaknya, siapa yang mau mendapatkan hadiah dari makhluk selicik Sirens tapi tidak mungkin ia menolaknya, bisa-bisa mereka langsung membunuhnya ditempat. "Anda begitu dermawan sekali."_

 _"_ _Tapi kau harus mendengarkan nyanyian kita dulu."_

 _Nafas Killian tercekat selama beberapa saat mendengarnya. Inilah akhir dari kewarasannya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana Killian?"_

 _"_ _Tentu, sebuah kehormatan mendengarkan nyanyian kalian."_

 _Namun walaupun begitu ia ingat sebuah kisah jika nyanyian para Siren itu menyampaikan hasrat yang tersimpan dalam lubuk hati terdalam. Mereka memberitahukan tentang dirimu yang kau sendiri tidak tahu. Itulah arti dibalik dari nyanyian para Sirens._

 _Ketika para Sirens itu memulai bernyanyi saat itu juga mata Killian membelalak lebar. Ia mulai gusar dan mencakar-cakar kulit tubuhnya sendiri._

 _"_ _Daddy, Daddy. Hiks." Bocah yang baru menginjak usia 10th itu mulai menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Ayahnya. "Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

 _Killian mulai berteriak-teriak sambil menangis dan meracau layaknya seseorang yang tengah kesetanan. Kini pulau para Sirens di Laut Merah di dominasi dengan suara ombak, nyanyian merdu para Sirens dan tangisan Killian._

 _Satu lagu namun bagaikan satu milenium untuk Alpha kecil itu._

 _"_ _Alpha kecil yang tangguh." Komentar salah satu Sirens ketika melihat Killian masih sadar. "Dia bahkan tidak memohon pada kita untuk membunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Kemarilah, Killian. Terimalah hadiah ini."_

 _Killian menatap kosong cincin titanium berwarna merah ditelapak tangannya._

 _"_ _Cincin itu bisa berubah menjadi pedang dan pedang itu adalah mimpi buruk untuk semua orang. Siapapun yang terkena bilah dari pedang itu maka ia akan koma dengan halusinasi paling mengerikan yang pernah ia dapatkan."_

 _Sepulang Killian dari Laut Merah, tidak ada yang sama lagi dengan matanya. Matanya yang dulu memancarkan ketangguhan kini terlihat seperti kaca pecah._

 _Minhyun menatap Killian yang menundukan kepalanya. "Setidaknya aku membuat mentalmu lebih tangguh."_

 _"_ _Yah, dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu." Ucap Killian dengan nada begitu pelan._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun terjatuh di lantai Atlantis Hospital. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan matanya bergerak liar. "A-apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang–astaga."

Killian menatap dingin sosok ketua asrama siang didepannya. "Itulah yang kau lakukan padaku sepanjang hidupku."

Kiella langsung berlari dan memeluk Minhyun. "Uncle Minhyun bisa mengubah semua itu. Mangka dari itu kita kemari, Uncle. Semuanya kini berada ditangan Uncle."

"Jangan berharap tinggi padanya, Kiella."

"Tapi harapan adalah apa yang aku miliki sekarang ini, Killian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **19 April 18**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Pasti banyak typo nih coz Achan gk ngecek ulang sih coz ini mata udah berat banget**

 **-Tinggalkan review ya biar Achan tahu kalau ff ini ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya.**

 **-Thank you for review : Daedan, Suzuki Sora, verenakiem, juhyeon, Guest, Ryu, Readers, Nurul1707, hoshikun. sipit, voldemortnyel, Aeris, 2hyunie, MiOS, Shyoon17, dark casper, choco, Guest, Michiyo Park dan semua yang udah follow sama favorite ff ini.**

 **-Achan pengen segera namatin ini story karena mau bikin kisah tentang Killian yg dewasa kkkkkk**

 **-Mungkin next chapter bakal lebih panjang-panjang lagi, ini juga sebenarnya pengen lebih panjang tapi sumpah mata udah gk kuat ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan kiri Minhyun dan memandangi garis tangan itu. Hari ini terhitung tiga hari setelah Minhyun melihat kehidupan Killian dan sudah tiga hari pula wajahnya begitu pucat, mengapa demikian? Karena pasangan hidupnya berada diambang hidup dan mati.

"Professor."

"Yah?"

"Apa aku dan JR adalah belahan jiwa?"

Guru yang mendapatkan julukan malaikat tanpa sayap itu memandang wajah Minhyun cukup lama. "Aku bukan Oracle yang ucapannya selalu benar, Minhyun."

"Professor." Nada suara Minhyun kini mendesak guru yang cukup dekat dengannya itu.

"Ya, Minhyun. Iyah. Kau dan JR adalah belahan jiwa, kalian diciptakan untuk satu sama lain."

Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Minhyun, ia lalu membawa Minhyun dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu jika manusia serigala terutama seorang Alpha dan Omega bisa mengetahui _mate_ mereka ketika usia mereka sudah 17th."

"Ya, Aku tahu."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu jika sebenarnya JR sadar bahwa kau adalah _mate_ nya."

Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada pelukan Leeteuk lebih dalam. "Lalu, kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa?"

"Dan berakhir dengan kau yang menolaknya secara terus terang." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Minhyun. "Kau tahu seorang Alpha itu memiliki kehormatan yang mereka junjung tinggi, jika mereka mendapatkan penolakan dari _submissive_ maka hancur sudah martabat mereka sebagai seorang Alpha dan itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi para Alpha."

.

.

.

.

Killian mendongak ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke Atlantis Hospital.

"Apa yang bisa diberikan dendam padamu, Killian?" ucap Sehun sambil menatap mata keponakannya. Ia datang bersama putri masa depannya.

Tiga hari yang lalu setelah Minhyun melihat seluruh kehidupan Killian, Kiella langsung ikut Minhyun ke Asrama Siang dan menemui Sehun. Disana Kiella menceritakan semuanya pada Ibunya itu dan meminta bantuan pada Sehun agar mengubah sifat Minhyun, awalnya Sehun menolak. Ia masih tidak percaya pada Kiella namun dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tidak mau masa depan yang putri ceritakan padanya menjadi kenyatan.

"Dendam memberiku kepuasan." Jawab Killian sambil membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Kepuasan menyiksa Minhyun dan dirimu sendiri, maksudmu?" tangan Sehun terulur untuk menepuk kepala Killian. "Berhentilah, Killian. Hentikan semua ini sebelum Dendam menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun, apa kau yakin?"

"Aku harus melakukan ini, Professor."

Leeteuk menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Ia merapalkan mantra pembuka segel pelindung Atlantis. "Waktumu 12 Jam untuk kembali lagi ke Atlantis, mengerti?"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Professor. Aku berhutang banyak pada anda."

Leeteuk menggeleng lalu mengelus pipi chuby Minhyun. "Cepatlah pergi agar kau bisa kembali dengan cepat."

Setelah berpamitan pada guru ramalannya, Minhyun dengan segera menaiki perahu kecil yang sudah ia siapkan untuk membawanya ke Pulau para Sirens di Laut Merah. Yah, Minhyun akan ke Laut Merah untuk meminta air mata dan sisik mereka karena hanya dua hal itulah yang bisa membangunkan JR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua ini salah Minhyun Blackthorn kan, Uncle Kai?" Walaupun berbicara dengan Pamannya namun mata Killian tidak lepas dari wajah Ayahnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Harusnya dia yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit bukan Daddy."

Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap prihatin keponakannya.

Killian mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang hingga bulu tangannya memutih. "Lihat sekarang, setelah dia melihat masa depan, dia tidak datang lagi kemari. Dia tidak akan berubah. Masa depan tidak akan berubah. Minhyun Blackthorn tetap akan menjadi Minhyun Blackthorn yang selalu menyiksaku dan memanggilku Monster. Maka biarkanlah aku menjadi Monster seperti yang ia inginkan."

"Aku pikir setelah berbicara dengan Sehun maka dendammu sudah menghilang, Killian. Tapi ternyata tidak yah."

"Unc–"

"Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk melakukan balas dendam, Killian. Biarkan Karma yang menghancurkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun Blackthorn, aku menantikan saat dimana kita berjumpa."

Minhyun menatap kelima Sirens didepannya dengan ekspresi tenang. "Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu tentang Killian bukan?"

"Tentu saja, kami tahu semua hal didunia ini. Masa depan dan masa lalu adalah sahabat dekat kami." Kata Sirens yang sama dengan yang telah memberikan cincin pada Killian.

"Berarti kalian tahu tujuanku kemari?"

"Kami tahu, tapi kami ingin mendengarnya sendiri darimu." Kelima Sirens itu tersenyum licik pada Minhyun.

"Kim JR. Dia terbaring koma karena pedang Killian –yang ia dapatkan dari kalian dan itu semua karena aku, jadi aku mohon berikan aku air mata dan sisik kalian."

"Hanya karena itu saja, Minhyun Blackthorn?" Sirens dengan mata berwarna _sea green_.

Minhyun berlutut didepan para Sirens cantik didepannya. "Ini salahku, semuanya karenaku. Aku mohon bantu aku untuk menghapus kesalahan-kesalahan yang akan aku lakukan di masa depan."

"Untuk apa kami membantumu, Minhyun Blackthorn?"

"Karena aku ingin mengubah masa depan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka berdua adalah bagian dari hidupku. JR adalah belahan jiwaku dan Killian adalah putraku." Minhyun menatap penuh permohonan pada para Sirens.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan pada kami?"

Minhyun sudah tahu jika kalimat tersebut akan terucap dari bibir para Sirens. "Kuberikan seluruh kekuatanku pada kalian."

Para Sirens itu saling berpandangan. Tidak pernah mereka mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir seorang penyihir. Kekuatan adalah sumber kehidupan seorang penyihir, ketika seorang penyihir tidak memiliki kekuatan maka ia layaknya manusia biasa.

"Kami tidak menginginkan itu karena kekuatan kami sendiri sudah cukup. Yang kami inginkan hanyalah kau duduk dan dengarkan nyanyian kami hingga fajar tiba. Apa kau bersedia, Minhyun Blackthorn?"

"Aku bersedia." Dan biarkanlah Minhyun menggila karena suara nyanyian Sirens.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian membuka matanya ketika merasakan telinganya sakit dan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini tiga tahun yang lalu ketika usianya 10th, saat ia bertemu para Sirens dan mendengarkan nyanyian mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya ketika nyanyian para Sirens berhenti, nyanyian yang indah sekaligus mengerikan.

[Coba dengerin lagu My Jolly Sailor Bold –Achan nggak berani denger lagu itu kalau malam coz horor banget rasanya.]

"Sekarang kami tahu dari mana ketangguhan Killian."

"Ia mendapatkannya dari Ayahnya." Kata Minhyun dengan suara yang amat pelan dan serak karena ia terus berteriak-teriak kesetanan hingga fajar menyingsing. "Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang pedang yang telah kalian berikan pada Killian, JR harusnya sudah mati dalam 24 Jam ketika halusinasi penuh kegilaan merasuk pikirannya namun hingga sekarang ia masih hidup walaupun tidak sadarkan diri."

"Yah, betul sekali. Ketangguhan Killian ia dapatkan dari JR dan kau juga Minhyun. Bahkan para Dewa-pun tidak ada yang berani mendengarkan nyanyian kita selama satu malam."

Minhyun tidak membalas ucapan Sirens tersebut. Ia masih mentralkan pikirannya yang menggila, ia sepertinya tidak akan tidur dengan nyanyak selama berbulan-bulan karena nyanyian Sirens itu seperti melekat pada gendang telinganya.

Ketika ia mendengar nyanyian para Sirens, segala memori mengerikan merasuki otaknya, memori tentang kehidupan Killian –putranya yang selalu ia siksa, malam panas yang ia dan JR lakukan di Paris, perkelahiannya dengan JR, semuanya bagaikan penyiksaan tiada henti namun ia tahu, semua ini masih belum seberapa dengan apa yang Killian dan JR rasakan.

"Mendekatlah, kami akan memberikan air mata dan sisik kami."

.

.

.

.

.

"Masa depan akan berubah, bukan?" tanya salah satu Sirens ketika melihat Minhyun sudah pergi dari pulau mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Berarti kita tidak akan bertemu Killian?"

"Mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun turun dari perahu dan berlari menuju guru ramalannya yang ternyata menunggunya.

"Astaga, Minhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk menatap penuh khawatir pada sang ketua asrama siang yang tampak begitu berantakan.

"Aku harus ke Atlantis Hospital segera, Professor."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menatap wajah tampan JR yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tangan Minhyun mengambil sisik Sirens yang bewarna emas dan meletakannya di dahi JR lalu botol kecil berisi air mata Sirens ia buka dan ia minumkan pada JR.

"Bangunlah dan mari kita ubah semuanya bersama."

Setelah itu Minhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang JR, ia sedikit bingung tidak menemukan Killian ataupun Lay yang biasanya ada disana. Ketua Asrama Siang itu menarik nafas dengan perlahan dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Minhyun membuka matanya yang sudah berwarna _sea blue_ ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Minhyun langsung berdiri dan menatap tubuh JR yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan sisik Sirens masih bertengger di dahinya, sisik itu kini bercahaya, sepertinya membutuhkan waktu untuk membangunkan JR dari halusinasi tanpa batasnya.

Nafas Minhyun tiba-tiba saja memburu dan entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu sakit. "Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Apa ini efek dari kelelahan?"

Minhyun mencoba menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan namun rasa sakit itu malah kian menjadi-jadi dan tanpa pikir panjang ia dengan segera keluar dari rumah sakit, membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya entah kemana.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bugh_!

Tubuh Killian tersungkur ke lantai koridor Academy yang jarang di datangi oleh para murid. Ia menatap kosong jari-jari tangannya yang sudah terluka.

"Menjijikan."

"Mati saja kau."

"Bagaimana bisa ada anak sepertimu, keturunan Serigala dan Penyihir. Dunia benar-benar sudah gila."

Para murid dari clan penyihir mencemooh Killian dan kembali merapalkan mantra pada bocah tampan yang baru berusia 13th itu.

Killian sendiri hanya pasrah saja di serang oleh murid-murid didepannya. Dia sudah sering mengalaminya, ia dan Kiella di masa depan memang sering menjadi bahan bully-an anak-anak dan orangtua lain karena bagaimana bisa seorang Serigala dan Penyihir bersatu hingga menghasilkan keduanya.

 _Brakk_!

"ARGH!" Murid-murid dari Clan Penyihir mengerang kesakitan ketika seseorang merapalkan mantra pada mereka.

"Apa-apaan kalian!" Minhyun menatap murka sosok-sosok didepannya. Ia dengan segera berjongkok menolong putranya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Killian menepis tangan Minhyun. "Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu."

Rasa nyeri menyerang dada Minhyun ketika putranya menolaknya namun ia hanya tersenyum kecut dan kembali berdiri untuk menghadap teman-teman satu asramanya.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya, Minhyun?"

"Dia dari ras serigala."

"Dia monster."

"Dia memiliki dua darah pada tubuhnya. Dia memalukan nama ras penyihir."

"Dia putraku!" Minhyun berteriak pada murid-murid didepannya yang terkejut bukan main. Jangankan mereka bahkan Killian sendiripun begitu terkejut.

Memang tidak ada yang tahu jika Minhyun adalah Ibu Killian karena saat Killian pertamakali muncul di kelas ramalan, ia hanya memanggil JR 'Dad' walaupun di awal Kiella mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya –orang tua mereka adalah Serigala dan Penyihir.

Namun keterkejutan para murid asrama siang hanya sebentar karena selanjutnya mereka merapalkan mantra pada Minhyun karena menganggap Minhyun adalah pengkhianat ras mereka yang mana ras mereka begitu membenci ras serigala.

Minhyun tentu saja melawan serangan mereka namun karena kondisinya yang masih begitu lemah membuatnya terluka parah.

Lalu Killian? Bocah tampan itu hanya diam dan menatap kosong adegan didepannya. Otaknya masih memutar ucapan Minhyun yang menyebutnya putranya. Apa Killian tengah bermimpi?

.

.

Membutuhkan satu jam hingga akhirnya para murid itu menghentikan aksi mereka menyerang Minhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Minhyun yang sudah babak belur di lantai dengan Killian.

"Kenapa?" Killian memandang Minhyun yang sudah babak belur.

 _Kenapa kau melindungiku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati ditangan mereka? Kenapa, Minhyun Blackthorn?_

Minhyun tersenyum lemah. Tangannya yang penuh luka menyentuh pipi Killian. "Karena kau adalah putraku."

Setelah itu Minhyun pingsan dan hati Killian berdebar kencang mendengarnya, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun dibawa kerumah sakit dan Killian setiap malam datang dan hanya duduk disampingnya.

 _"_ _Apa yang bisa diberikan dendam padamu, Killian_ _?_ _"_

 _"_ _Dendam memberiku kepuasan."_

 _"_ _Kepuasan menyiksa Minhyun dan dirimu sendiri, maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Berhentilah, Killian. Hentikan semua ini sebelum Dendam menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu."_

Dan ucapan Sehun memang benar, kini dendam menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia hancur melihat Ayahnya dan sekarang sosok yang sudah melahirkannya kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

 _"_ _Semua ini salah Minhyun Blackthorn kan, Uncle Kai? Harusnya dia yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit bukan Daddy."_

 _"_ _Aku pikir setelah berbicara dengan Sehun maka dendammu sudah menghilang, Killian. Tapi ternyata tidak yah."_

 _"_ _Unc–"_

 _"_ _Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk melakukan balas dendam, Killian. Biarkan Karma yang menghancurkannya."_

Ini memang karma untuk Minhyun namun apakah seperti ini yang Killian inginkan? Anehnya dari lubuk hati terdalam Killian, ia tidak menginginkannya. Ia benci melihat Minhyun Blackthorn dalam kondisi seperti ini.

 _"_ _Kenapa?_ _"_

 _"_ _Karena kau adalah putraku."_

"Maafkan aku... _Mom_. Maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, JR dan Minhyun masih belum sadarkan diri juga. JR karena membutuhkan penyembuhan yang lama agar benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya karena pedang milik Killian yang memang luar biasa berbahaya.

Berbeda kasus dengan Minhyun yang mana sosok manis itu benar-benar memiliki nol energy dalam tubuhnya, bayangkan saja bila jadi Minhyun, satu malam ia harus mendengarkan nyanyian Sirens yang mana membawa halusinasi kengerian pada dirinya lalu paginya ia mendayung perahunya agar kembali ke Atlantis, ia hanya tidur sepuluh menit dan langsung menyelamatkan putranya dari siksaan murid-murid asrama siang. Murid-murid tersebut sudah dikeluarkan dari Atlantis setelah Killian mengadukannya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit Minhyun setelah seharian berada dikamar inap Ayahnya. Kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna melebar ketika melihat ranjang rumah sakit yang kosong dengan jendela terbuka lebar.

"UNCLE!"

Kai, Sehun dan Kiella langsung berlari ketika mendengar suara teriakan Killian.

"Killian, ada ap–" Kiella tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat kekosongan kamar. Minhyun tidak ada di atas ranjangnya. "Uncle Minhyun kemana?"

Kai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada sekitarnya. "Aku mencium bau vampire tapi anehnya tidak seperti vampire biasa."

"Tidak salah lagi. Pasti ulah Kwon Hyunbin." Ujar Sehun.

"Kwon Hyunbin? Siapa dia, Mom?"

"Kwon Hyunbin adalah vampire namun Ayahnya adalah Roh laut. Sejak dulu dia memang menyukai Minhyun."

"Kita harus menemukan Minhyun segera."

"Tapi dimana?"

"Sebuah pulau di Segitiga Bermuda. Tempat para roh laut berada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **21 April 18**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Thank you for review : Guest, MiOS, Shyoon17, juhyeon, Suzuki Sora, Esty, 2hyunie, Nurul1707, Guest, Baek Kata, verenakiem, Guest, onibugihwang, Guest.**

 **-Cuma mau bilang ff ini bakal tamat kalau nggak dua mungkin tiga chapter lagi. kita liat nanti ajah.**

 **-Sorry kalau typo bertebaran ataupun alurnya kurang berkenan.**

 **-So karena bentar lagi tamat maka achan bakal update next chapter kalau jumlah review udah 165 biar jangan ada yang jadi siders yah.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	11. Chapter 11 (END)

**MONSTER**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Thank You For Review : Bugibugi, Ryu, juhyeon, verenakiem, Casey, MiOS, dyau27, Nurul1707, Lucianna,**  
 **Suzuki Sora,** **Dewi845** , **Shyoon17** (pulaunya beda yah, kalau pulau yg killian dan minhyun datengin itu emang pulau para sirens yang ada di laut merah sedangkan ini pulau para roh yang ada di segitiga bermuda), **onibugihwang,** **Michiyo Park,** **Phieey** (achan juga ngiranya bakal panjang tapi ternyata enggak hehehe), **JS Lu, hwang-nim, YRK4113, Guest, KyuMi, Ms. Avikyu Cho, voldemortnye** l dan semua yang udah **follow** maupun **favorite** ff ini.

- **INI CHAPTER TERAKHIR, GUYS!**

 **-Btw kemarin Achan bilang pengen bikin cerita Killian dewasa, well nggak janji sih guys, takutnya malah gk kesampaian macem SeungRon, padahal konsepnya udah ada tapi ya gtuh kebanyakan ff jadi takutnya malah nggak bisa nulis sampai end.**

 **-Achan Minta maaf, harusnya kemarin ff ini Achan update tapi karena jari-jari tangan lagi sakit dan saat itu belum sepenuhnya jadi yah achan bisanya malam ini, Sorry bgt yah Guys.**

 **-Baca ff Achan yg lainnya juga yah. Nanti bakal ada ff 2Hyun baru kok. so stay tune yahhhh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin ikut." Kiella berteriak pada kedua orangtuanya serta sepupunya yang sudah ada di atas Yacht yang begitu mewah.

Sehun mendesah melihat putrinya yang cantik itu. "Kiella sudah kami katakan kau tidak boleh ikut. Tunggu saja disini."

"Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana bisa Killian ikut sedangkan aku tidak? Lagipula bagaimana caranya kalian keluar dari pulau Atlantis yang memiliki mantra pelindung ini? Dengan menyogok Penjaga Perbatasan?"

"Kita memiliki Sehun Blackthorn disini. Dia pasti tahu sihir hitam untuk membuka segel pelindung Atlantis." Ujar Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam Kai namun kembali menatap putrinya yang berada dibawah.

"Itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar." Leeteuk serta Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disamping Kiella. "Kami bisa membantu kalian keluar dari Pulau ini."

"Professor, bagaimana kalian–" Kai dan Sehun memandang kedua guru mereka dengan bingung.

"Little Princess yang memberitahu kita." Kini muncul Seongwoo, Daniel dan Ren.

"Kalian."

"Biarkan kami ikut kalian ke Pulau itu."

Mantan ketua asrama siang dan malam saling berpandangan sebentar, kalaupun mereka menolak juga tidak mungkin karena bagaimanapun mereka tahu mereka membutuhkan bala bantuan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut. Kau juga Kiella. Professor mohon bantuan anda berdua." Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu Seongwoo, Daniel, Ren dan Kiella naik ke yacht yang mewah tersebut sedangkan Leeteuk merapalkan mantra pembuka segel pulau Atlantis.

"Berikan kami tanda jika kalian sudah kembali, mengerti?"

"Pasti, Professor. Terimakasih atas bantuan anda berdua."

Maka berlayarlah yacht tersebut menuju pulau para Roh yang letaknya ada di Segitiga Bermuda.

.

.

Kiella memeluk tubuh Killian dari belakang ketika merasakan aura sepupunya itu begitu murung.

"Killian."

"Ini semua salahku, Kiella."

"Tidak, Killian. Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu."

"Aku menyesal, Kiella." Killian memutar tubuhnya hingga ia berhadap-hadapan dengan sepupu cantiknya. "Berjanjilah kau akan tetap disampingku, Kiella?"

Kiella tersenyum manis. "Itulah mengapa aku hidup, Killian. Aku hidup karena aku akan terus berada disampingmu."

.

.

Sehun menatap keempat sosok didepannya. "Hyunbin adalah salah satu vampire terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Apalagi sekarang kita akan ke pulaunya yang mana membuat kekuatannya jauh diatas kita. Jadi kita harus memiliki rencana yang matang untuk menyelamatkan Minhyun."

Saat ini mereka berlima sedang mendiskusikan bagimana caranya menyelamatkan Minhyun.

"Kita usahakan untuk kesana ketika malam hari dan sebisa mungkin tidak memancing keributan."

Kai memutar matanya. "Tidak seru sekali. Mengapa kita tidak menyerang saja."

Sehun menatap tajam putra bungsu Suho itu. "Pulau ini adalah tempat para roh laut berada, apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga dengan kalimat itu, Alpha Kai? Roh laut yang mana laut adalah sumber kekuatan mereka dan kita disekelilingi oleh Laut."

Kai sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Sehun namun Seongwoo segera menyelanya.

"Bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran tidak bermutu kalian itu, Dua Senior yang Terhormat. Jangan buang-buang waktu kita yang sedikit ini dengan pertengkaran kalian."

Kai dan Sehun langsung membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Aku memiliki rencana dan lebih baik masing-masing dari kita juga memiliki rencana."

"Dan apa rencanamu, Seongwoo?" tanya Ren. Walaupun ia membenci ras serigala namun sahabatnya lebih penting dari rasa bencinya pada manusia serigala.

"Daniel adalah vampire dan dia dulu berteman dekat dengan Hyunbin jadi biarkan dia mengalihkan perhatian Hyunbin selagi kita menyelamatkan Minhyun tapi Ren, aku ingin kau tetap ada di sini bersama dengan anak-anak."

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti mendengar rencana Seongwoo. Seongwoo memang terkadang suka bersikap menyeleneh namun bila sedang mode _serius_ maka semua orang akan mendengarkan rencananya.

Dan hubungan Seongwoo dengen Minhyun itu sebenarnya Seongwoo tidak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih pada Minhyun. Untuk apa ia memiliki perasaan berlebih pada Minhyun kalau ia sendiri sudah memiliki Daniel sebagai _mate_ nya

Namun bukan hanya rencana Seongwoo saja, masing-masing dari mereka mengutarakan rencana mereka sendiri, mereka tentu harus memiliki banyak rencana untuk menyelamatkan bungsu Clan Blackthorn itu.

.

.

Sehun yang tengah memandangi bintang-bintang yang ada di langit kini menengok ke kanan ketika merasakan aura yang ia kenal betul milik siapa.

"Ada apa, Alpha Kai?"

Kai memposisikan dirinya berdiri disamping Sehun bahkan jarak berdiri mereka begitu dekat namun anehnya Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan adikmu."

"Seorang kakak mana yang tidak khawatir ketika adiknya diculik dalam kondisi lemah?"

Putra sulung Suho itu mengedikan bahunya. "Well, jika JR yang diculik dalam kondisi lemah aku tidak khawatir sama sekali karena orang bodoh mana yang mau menculik Alpha kuat seperti adikku itu."

.

.

"Hyunbin, kau sinting! Lepaskan aku!" Minhyun mencoba melepaskan tali-tali yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia menatap penuh benci pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Bukannya takut Hyunbin malah tertawa bahagia. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Minhyun. "Ah, aku selalu suka dengan mata _sea blue_ mu itu, Minhyun."

Minhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Hyunbin dan mencoba untuk menjauh dari Hyunbin namun sayangnya tubuhnya benar-benar terbelenggu. "Hyunbin sudah ku katakan aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih padamu selain seorang kakak pada adiknya."

"Dan aku sudah mengatakan padamu sejak dulu kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi milikku dan inilah saatnya."

Hyunbin lalu melepaskan bajunya dengan kasar dan siap untuk _menyentuh_ Minhyun, sayangnya salah satu prajuritnya menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

"Tuan Kwon, Ada Tuan Daniel di luar. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan tentang Ibu anda."

"Daniel, Kang Daniel maksudmu?"

"Iya, Tuan."

Hyunbin kesal ketika aksinya untuk menyentuh Minhyun terhenti namun ia mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Minhyun yang bergetar ketakutan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"JR, Selamatkan aku. JR." Gumam Minhyun.

.

.

"Daniel-hyung?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar melihat Hyunbin dan tanpa kata langsung memeluk sosok tampan tersebut. "Hyunbin, aku merindukanmu. Kau sekarang sudah sangat tinggi yah."

Wajah Hyunbin sedikit bersemu melihat senyum manis Daniel namun ia dengan segera menkonsentrasikan pikirannya. "Bagaimana Hyung bisa ada disini? Harusnya Hyung tidak bisa keluar dari Atlantis."

Vampire dengan gigi kelinci itu menghembuskan nafas. "Aku keluar dari Atlantis. Disana membosankan dan aku ingat kau memiliki Pulau di Segitiga Bermuda jadi aku kemari. Bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu, Hyunbin?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Hyung. Hyung kan sudah aku anggap sebagai Kakak sendiri." Karena memang sebelum Hyunbin tinggal di Pulau ini dia dulu tinggal di Atlantis dan berteman dekat dengan Daniel. "Tapi kata salah satu prajuritku, Hyung tadi ingin membicarakan tentang Ibu?"

"Oh, iya. Aku juga kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Bibi, bagaimana kabar Bibi?"

Dan yah percakapan mereka terus mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

Seongwoo menjatuhkan salah satu penjaga pintu ruang dimana Minhyun disekap dan tanpa banyak kata ia, Kai dan Sehun membuka pintu.

Sehun dengan segara berlari mendekati adiknya yang terbelenggu tali sihir. "Minhyun."

"Kakak."

"Aku disini, Minhyun. Kau sudah aman." Sehun mencium dahi Minhyun yang penuh keringat karena tidak ada jendela sama sekali dalam ruangan tersebut. Sehun berdiri dan siap merapalkan mantra penghancur tali tersebut –Minhyun tidak bisa melakukannya karena tangannya terikat dan penyihir membutuhkan tangan mereka untuk merapalkan sihir.

 _Brakk_!

Kai, Sehun, Seongwoo dan Baekho langsung membalikan badan mereka ketika pintu terbuka dengan begitu kencang, bukan pintu sebenarnya tapi tembok. Sehingga membuat tembok itu hancur dan mata mereka melotot dengan kaget melihat Hyunbin yang menatap mereka dengan senyum licik.

Bukan Hyunbin yang menjadi fokus utama mereka melainkan Daniel, Ren, Kiella dan Killian yang disekap oleh prajurit-prajurit Hyunbin.

"Well well well, kalian pikir aku begitu bodoh hingga tidak mengetahui rencana sampah kalian?" Hyunbin menatap rendah sosok-sosok didepannya. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal jika kalian akan datang untuk menyelamatkan Minhyun."

"Bajingan kau!" Sehun berteriak penuh amarah apalagi melihat sudut bibir putrinya terluka.

"Bunuh mereka semua." Perintah Hyunbin pada puluhan prajuritnya dan dengan segera terjadilah pertempuran diantara mereka.

Killian menginjak kaki prajurit yang menahannya dan dengan segera ikut dalam pertempuran begitu juga dengan Daniel, Ren dan Kiella.

Ketika melawan para prajurit Hyunbin entah kenapa Killian begitu senang, ia sudah lama tidak bertarung lagi –terakhir sebelum Ayahnya koma.

Awalnya ia begitu marah ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia dan Kiella harus tetap berada di yacht bersama Ren namun ketika setengah jam Sehun dan yang lainnya turun para prajurit Hyunbin menyerang yacht mereka dan membawa mereka ke Mansion utama pulau tersebut.

Dengan bringas ia menusukan pedang miliknya yang ia dapatkan dari para Sirens di Laut Merah dan bisa kalian bayangkan musuh-musuh yang ia tusuk dengan pedang tersebut berteriak histeris seakan melihat sesuatu yang paling mengerikan.

Pedang milik Killian memang tidak untuk membunuh tapi untuk memberikan orang yang tertusuk atau terkena bilanya mengalami halusinasi penuh kegilaan.

"Sialan, kenapa mereka sangat sulit dibunuh!" umpat Ren.

"Kekuatan mereka adalah Laut dan kita disekelilingi oleh Laut." Ujar Sehun namun masih melemparkan mantra pada para prajurit tersebut.

"Untuk kali ini kau salah, Sehun. Kita harus membunuh Hyunbin. Jika Hyunbin mati maka pulau ini beserta isinya akan hancur!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Kai?"

"Semalam Daniel mengatakannya padaku." Kata Kai.

"Daniel jelaskan lebih lengkap!" perintah Sehun.

"Disaat seperti ini?" tanya Daniel sambil menendang prajurit didepannya.

"Jelaskan, Sekarang!"

"Ok! Tidak usah berteriak!"

"Kau juga berteriak bodoh."

"Hey, jangan mengatai pacarku bodoh. Cukup aku saja!"

Daniel menatap tidak percaya ucapan kekasihnya. "Bajingan kau, Ong Seongwoo! Tidak ada pelukan dan ciuman untukmu selama seminggu ini!"

"APA!"

"DANIEL!" Teriak Sehun tanpa mempedulikan Seongwoo sama sekali.

"Ok, Akan aku jelaskan! Ayah Hyunbin adalah Raja Roh Laut dan Pulau ini adalah tempat para roh laut berada. Sebagai anaknya maka roh Ayah Hyunbin masuk kedalam tubuh Hyunbin. Jadi jika kalian membunuh Hyunbin maka kalian juga membunuh Ayahnya dan bila sang Raja mati maka pulau ini juga akan mati." Jelas Daniel dengan nafas terengah-engah karena ia sendiri juga melawan para prajurit tersebut.

"Tidak akan mudah untuk membunuhnya karena kekuatan roh laut itu berasal dari laut dan kita sekarang disekelilingi laut. Dia terlalu kuat untuk kita." Ujar Kiella sambil melemparkan beberapa mantra kutukan pada prajurit-prajurit tersebut.

Hyunbin yang memang masih ada di sana hanya menatap rendah sosok-sosok tersebut dan tanpa mempedulikan mereka, ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Minhyun yang masih mencoba melepaskan tali yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

"Hyunbin, kumohon jangan sakiti mereka." Minhyun memohon pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Tangan Hyunbin terulur untuk menyentuh Minhyun –tanpa mempedulikan kekacauan yang ada di sekelilingnya, ia akan membawa Minhyun keluar dari sini dan menjadikan Minhyun sebagai miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Namun sebelum tangannya bisa menyentuh Minhyun ada sebuah tangan lain yang mecengkeramnya.

Hyunbin langsung menengok ke pemilik tangan yang menghalanginya itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat bungsu Clan Kim ada didepan matanya.

"Kau–"

"Dia milikku." Ujar JR dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memukul wajah Hyunbin dengan begitu keras.

Hyunbin tersungkur ke lantai mendapatkan serangan yang tidak ia duga sama sekali itu. Pukulan JR begitu keras hingga membuat beberapa giginya patah. Hyunbin meludah pada lantai dan siap memberikan serangan balasan pada JR.

Tahu jika Hyunbin akan memberikan serangan balasan, JR dengan segera mengunci pergerakan tubuh Hyunbin.

"Pergilah ke Neraka." Kata sang Alpha dengan dingin bersama dengan tangannya yang menusuk jantung Hyunbin dengan sebuah belati.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik setelah belati itu menusuk jantung Hyunbin dan membuatnya menghilang bersamaan dengan seluruh prajuritnya.

JR menatap Minhyun yang juga menatapnya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun JR melepaskan ikatan Minhyun –Hyunbin telah mati sehingga sihir pada tali tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi- setelah ikatannya terlepas Minhyun dengan segera memeluk JR.

"JR JR JR."

Sang Alpha dengan segera membalas pelukan Minhyun, ia bahkan menciumi leher Minhyun. "Aku disini, Minhyun. Aku disini."

Killian yang melihat pemandangan didepannya tidak kuasa untuk membendung air matanya. Ia menangis, bukan tangisan kesedihan melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan.

JR mengentikan ciumannya pada leher Minhyun, ia lalu menatap putra sematawayangnya. Tangannya terulur, seakan menyuruh Killian untuk mendekat. Tahu akan maksud Ayahnya dengan segera Killian mendekat.

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada JR ketika merasakan aura Killian. Minhyun dengan segera membawa Killian dalam pelukannya.

"Putraku, kau Putraku. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita, Killian." Minhyun mencium dahi Killian cukup lama. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan seperti yang ada di masa depan yang kau miliki. Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Semuanya akan berubah."

Killian membalas pelukan Minhyun dengan sama eratnya. Tangisan Killian semakin kencang, ini adalah kali pertama ia memeluk sosok yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Terimakasih telah hadir di hidupku, Killian. Dan terimakasih Kiella." Minhyun memberikan senyum manisnya pada keponakan cantiknya.

Kiella yang juga sudah meneteskan air matanya, hanya mengangguk kecil. Sehun yang meliat putri masa depannya seperti itu langsung mengelus kepala Kiella dengan lembut. "Mommy bangga padamu."

Sayangnya moment kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu terusik ketika pulau para roh itu berguncang.

"Pulau ini akan hancur, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

.

"Jadi, kau kemari dengan Ace?" tanya Kai pada adiknya yang tengah memandangi Killian yang masih berada dalam pelukan Minhyun. Minhyun kini tidak mau melepaskan Killian barang sebentarpun dan bungsu keluarga Blackthorn itu selalu berucap maaf pada Killian yang mana Killian sendiri sudah memaafkan Minhyun.

"Begitulah. Ketika aku terbangun aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, jadi aku langsung menemui Professor Leeteuk, dia bilang kalian sedang ada di Segitiga Bermuda jadi aku dengan segera memanggil Ace." Jelas JR.

Seongwoo mendekati kedua Alpha bersaudara itu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau bangun, JR? Kata Kai-hyung bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu team Healer masih belum bisa menemukan air mata dan sisik Sirens untuk membangunkanmu." Seongwoo menatap bingung sang ketua asramanya.

JR tersenyum kecil dan memandang Minhyun yang juga ternyata tengah menatapnya. "Seseorang mendapatkan dua penawar itu dan memintaku untuk bangun agar mengubah masa depan bersama."

Kai dan Seongwoo saling berpandangan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Belahan jiwaku."

.

.

Tanpa terasa malam telah datang dan sosok-sosok rupawan yang ada di Yacht telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Perjalanan ke Atlantis memang membutuhkan satu malam.

"Semuanya, aku pikir ini saatnya aku dan Killian kembali." Ucapan gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun sukses membuat semuanya menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Minhyun yang memang berada disamping Killian kini langsung menggenggam tangan putranya.

"Little Princess, Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?"

Kiella menggeleng dengan ucapan Ayahnya. "Saat di Atlantis Hospital aku sudah bersumpah, Dad. Aku akan memulangkan kita berdua bila Uncle JR sudah sadar. Aku harus menjalankan sumpah itu."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Killian.

"Ti-tidakkah menunggu besok pagi? Atau minggu depan?" Minhyun menatap keponakannya penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, Uncle. Tapi harus sekarang."

Killian menatap Minhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, Mom." Tangannya mengelus perut Minhyun. "Beberapa bulan lagi kau juga akan melihatku lagi."

Minhyun mengusap matanya yang sudah meneteskan air mata. "Maafkan atas sikapku selama ini, terimakasih telah datang pada masa ini dan memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk mengubah semuanya."

JR mengacak rambut hitam Killian. Senyum bangga terukir pada bibirnya. "Daddy juga minta maaf karena tidak pernah ada disampingmu ketika kau mengalami hal yang sulit."

Killian memeluk kedua sosok didepannya. "Terimakasih telah menjadi orangtuaku."

"Kita yang harusnya berterimakasih telah di anugrahkan seorang putra yang begitu rupawan dan tangguh sepertimu, Killian."

Killian dan Kiella memeluk satu persatu sosok-sosok didepan mereka, sebenarnya mereka juga ingin lebih lama berada disini namun sebuah sumpah yang dilanggar akan menimbulkan malapetaka yang besar.

"Terimakasih, Semuanya."

Dan dengan itu Kiella merapalkan mantra hingga sebuah cahaya menyinari keduanya dan menghilang.

"Jadi, Sehun."

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab dengan setengah hati.

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik ditelinga si pemuda berkulit putih itu. "Kapan kita mau _membuat_ Kiella?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **26 April 18**


	12. The Cursed BEAST (MONSTER 2)

[The Cursed] BEAST

aka

[MONSTER #2]

By

Achan Jeevas

.

.

.

.

Cast :

 **Cai Xukun as Cai Xukun**

 **Wang Junkai as Kim Killian**

 **Lauren Lunde as Kim Kiella**

 **Jackson Yi as Kim Jackson**

 **Park Woojin as Ong Woojin**

 **Kyulkyung as Casey (Sirens)**

 **Wang Yuan aka Wang Roy**

 **Choi Siwon as Poseidon**

 **2Hyun aka Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun**

 **KaiHun aka Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **HanChul aka Han Geng x Kim Heechul**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

Aku dengar di Bumi ada kisah tentang Pangeran tampan yang dikutuk menjadi Buruk Rupa, yah?

Di Atlantis juga memiliki cerita yang serupa tapi bukan dikutuk menjadi buruk rupa melainkan pangeran tampan itu dikutuk di dalam sebuah Istana Tua yang ada ditengah Hutan Gelap.

Kau bertanya apakah cinta sejati yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari Istana Tua itu? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bisa Iya, Bisa Tidak.

Oh, bagaimana kalau kau mendengarkan ceritanya saja jadi kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Lagi pula kisah Pangeran yang dikutuk ini juga memiliki keterkaitan dengan kisah Killian.

Hahaha, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Lagi pula aku juga tahu kau mendatangiku lagi karena kau ingin mendengarkan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Killian, ya kan?

Aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang kisah Killian yang sudah beranjak dewasa serta Pangeran yang terkutuk itu padamu tapi kau harus mendengarkan kisah ini sampai selesai, mengerti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari 300 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Atlantis tengah dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang bernama Cai Hangeng. Dia seorang Vampire yang sangat kuat. Sang Raja memiliki seorang Ratu yang begitu cantik bernama Heechul. Mereka saling mencintai atau itulah yang ada dipikiran Hangeng karena tanpa ia ketahui Heechul menduakannya dengan sang Dewa Laut, Poseidon.

Setiap malam Heechul selalu menyelinap keluar Istana untuk menemui Poseidon di bibir pantai.

Sampai ketika Hangeng mulai menaruh curiga pada Heechul dan menyuruh salah satu Guard kepercayaannya untuk mengikuti Heechul setiap waktu. Hangeng murka luar biasa ketika Guardnya mengatakan bahwa Heechul setiap malam memadu kasih dengan sang penguasa lautan alam semesta.

Keesokan harinya Hangeng memerintahkan para Guardnya untuk memenggal kepala Heechul.

"Ampuni aku, Suamiku. Tolong jangan bunuh aku." Heechul menangis sambil bersujud memohon ampun pada sang suami.

Hangeng menatap dingin sang ratu. "Kau mengkhianatiku."

"Maafkan aku, Maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Penggal kepalanya sekarang!"

Para Guard sudah bergerak mendekati Heechul namun Heechul yang sudah berada diambang ketakutan akhirnya membuka rahasia terbesarnya.

"Aku hamil suamiku. Aku hamil putra Poseidon!"

Hangeng langsung mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda kepada para Guardnya untuk berhenti. "Kau benar-benar menjijikan, Heechul."

"Ampuni aku, Suamiku. Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh bayi ini maka aku akan melakukannya asal kau mengampuniku." Ucap Heechul penuh kesungguhan.

Hangeng berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, ia menatap kosong sosok cantik yang sudah puluhan tahun berada disampingnya itu. Sosok yang sudah mengkhianati cinta yang ia miliki. "Asingkan dia di Menara Timur."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Su-suamiku, apa kau mengampuniku?" tanya Heechul penuh harapan.

Hangeng menatap rendah Heechul. "Aku akan mengampunimu jika kau sudah melahirkan bayi yang ada diperutmu itu. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk melukai dirimu sebelum bayi itu lahir."

Setelah Hangeng mengatakan hal tersebut para Guard membawa Heechul keluar dari ruang singgahsana yang begitu besar dan membawanya ke Menara Timur.

"Apa yang anda rencanakan dengan bayi itu, Yang Mulia?" Tanya sosok kepercayaan Hangeng.

"Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai Raja Atlantis yang akan menggulingkan kekuasaan Poseidon. Akan aku hancurkan Poseidon dengan darah dagingnya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, akhirnya bayi yang dikandung Heechul lahir. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, bahkan kata sangat tampan pun tidak cukup mewakili ketampanannya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Dia luar biasa tampan, Suamiku." Kata Heechul sambil mendekap bayinya.

Hangeng yang memang ada disana ketika persalinan Heechul dilaksanakan hanya memfokuskan matanya pada bayi tersebut. Bayi yang memiliki dua darah dalam pembuluh darahnya. Darah Vampir dari Heechul dan Darah Dewa dari Ayahnya yang adalah Penguasa Lautan.

Dalam diam Hangeng mengambil bayi tersebut dari dekapan Heechul. "Namanya Cai Xukun."

Heechul tersenyum bahagia. "Bahkan kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya, Suamiku."

"Aku menyiapkan nama itu untuk anak kandung kita dari awal aku menikahimu."

"Suami–"

Heechul tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Hangeng sudah lebih dulu memenggal kepalanya dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat.

Setelah memenggal kepala Heechul, Hangeng membuang pedangnya dan matanya ia fokuskan pada bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. "Namamu Cai Xukun dan kau adalah Pewarisku."

.

.

.

.

10 tahun setelahnya Xukun tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran muda yang di didik langsung oleh sang Raja.

Sejak ia sudah mulai bisa berjalan, Hangeng sudah menghadiahkannya sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari perunggu langit langit yang di dinginkan di sungai Styx –Sungai kebencian yang ada di Dunia Bawah. Bukan hanya itu, sejak usianya 4 tahun. Hangeng sudah mengajarinya bagaimana caranya bertarung, memimpin dan membunuh.

Xukun tidak pernah mengeluh, ia malah senang dengan semua yang diajarkan oleh Ayahnya itu. Walaupun begitu setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Hangeng akan meluangkan waktunya seharian untuk bersama Xukun. Mereka akan berlatih, berburu atau bahkan hanya diam dan saling mengobrol santai layaknya Ayah dan Anak yang normal, bukan Raja dan Pangeran.

Tapi semuanya berbeda ketika hari ulang tahun Xukun yang ke-10. Poseidon menyerang Atlantis bersama pasukan-pasukannya namun para warga Atlantis sudah siap akan penyerangan tersebut dan terjadilah perang terbesar yang pernah terjadi di Atlantis.

.

.

Poseidon memandang penuh benci Sang Raja Atlantis. "Dimana Putraku?"

Hangeng yang sudah memakai baju tempurnya menatap jijik sang Dewa Laut. "Kau menyebutnya putramu karena kau tahu dia memiliki potensi untuk membinasakan seluruh Monster di alam semesta, bukan?"

"Diam kau, Bajingan! Aku adalah Dewa. Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap mata."

"Poseidon, Poseidon. Aku adalah Raja Atlantis dan Atlantis tidak memiliki sangkut pautan dengan kekuasaan kalian para Dewa. Kau kini berada di daerah kekuasaanku."

"Aku bisa dengan muda menenggelamkan Atlantis!" setelah Poseidon mengatakan hal tersebut terdengar suara geraman yang mengerikan dan teriakan penuh ketakutan dari warga Atlantis.

Hangeng menatap keluar Istananya dari jendela besar dan disana, ia melihat seekor drakon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hydra. Hydra adalah Monster berbentuk naga yang memiliki sembilan kepala. Setiap salah satu kepalanya dipotong, maka kepala tersebut akan tumbuh satu atau dua buah kepala yang baru. Hydra juga memiliki napas dan darah yang beracun.

Hangeng sebenarnya ingin turun untuk memusnahkan Hydra namun ia tahu bahwa lawannya yang sesungguhnya adalah Poseidon jadi ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak berniat menyelamatkan wargamu dari Hydra, hm? Raja macam apa kau ini, Cai Hangeng."

Sang Raja Atlantis itu malah tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka karena mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan ada _dia_ yang mengurus Hydra."

"Dia?"

Tepat saat Poseidon mengatakan itu terdengar sebuah suara semburan api dan geraman marah Hydra. Poseidon langsung menengok dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada peliharaannya itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok tampan yang masih berusia 10th kini melawan Hydra seorang diri.

Poseidon dibuat kagum akan keberanian bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu sangat tampan dan menunggani Pegasus Hitam, ia membawa pedang yang terbuat dari perunggu langit dan melawan Hydra tanpa ada ketakutan sama sekali di sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Namanya Cai Xukun dan dia adalah Putraku." Setelah mengatakan itu Hangeng langsung menyerang Poseidon.

Kini terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Hangeng sang Raja Atlantis dengan Poseidon sang Dewa Laut. Keduanya bertarung dengan sengit, hingga pada akhir pertarungan mereka Hangeng dengan kekuatan terakhirnya menghancurkan Trisula milik Poseidon dan menusukkan serpihan Trisula tersebut pada jantung Poseidon.

Poseidon terduduk pada lantai Istana Hangeng, ia menatap kosong tubuhnya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah Dewanya yang berwarna emas.

Hangeng berdiri menjulang didepan Poseidon. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya sendiri juga tidak lebih baik dari Poseidon. "Kau berencana untuk menjadikannya alat agar bisa membunuh musuh-musuhmu bukan? Jangan salah Poseidon, aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan para Dewa seperti kalian. Kalian menyuruh putra kalian untuk berdiri digaris depan agar mereka mati lebih dulu."

"Ini belum berakhir, aku akan datang lagi bersiaplah akan kehancuran Atlantis. Hydra akan muncul setiap seratus tahun sekali untuk menenggelamkan Atlantis." Setelah mengatakan itu Poseidon menghilang dari hadapan Hangeng dengan membawa pasukannya serta Hydra.

Setelah kepergian Poseidon, Hangeng mencengkeram dadanya yang sakit bukan main. Nafas sang Raja Atlantis itu terputus-putus.

"Ayah!" Xukun menangkap tubuh Hangeng sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh lantai Istana.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat wajah tampan sosok yang sudah ia besarkan itu. "Xukun, kau adalah Pewarisku."

Xukun mengangguk, matanya sudah memancarkan kesedihan melihat kondisi Ayahnya. "Aku adalah Pewarismu, Ayah."

Tangan Hangeng terulur dan membelai pipi Xukun. "Jadilah Raja yang Bijaksana dan carilah pasangan jiwamu yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain. Sosok yang kuat yang sebanding denganmu yang membawa kebahagiaan abadi untukmu."

"AYAH!" Xukun berteriak memanggil sosok sang raja yang kini sudah tak bernafas dalam dekapannya.

Kepergian sang Raja membawa duka yang mendalam bagi seluruh rakyat Atlantis.

.

.

"Seperti yang diwasiatkan oleh Raja Hangeng, Pangeran Xukun akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya Atlantis."

Ucapan Dewan Atlantis sukses membuat para kakak tiri Xukun dari hubungan sang Raja dengan selir-selirnya menatap penuh benci Xukun.

Hari-hari setelah itu mereka semua mencoba untuk membunuh Xukun, mulai dari mencoba meracuni makanan dan minuman Xukun hingga menaruh ular cobra dalam kamar Xukun. Bodohnya mereka jika sejak kecil ular dan segala jenis hewan beracun adalah sahabat karib Xukun. Ular-ular itu tunduk dibawah kaki Xukun.

Namun mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja, mereka mencoba memfitnah Xukun dengan mengatakan pada para Dewan bahwa Xukunlah yang membunuh Hangeng, mereka mengatakan jika Hangeng sebenarnya masih hidup namun Xukun datang dan membunuh Hangeng.

Mendengar ucapan saudara-saudara tirinya membuat Xukun murka luar biasa. Malam harinya bocah tampan itu membunuh seluruh saudara tirinya dengan cara memenggal kepala mereka dan menyajikan kepala mereka pada menu makanan para selir Ayahnya.

Para Dewan Atlantis akhirnya menghukum Xukun dengan membuang Xukun ke dunia manusia hingga usia Xukun 17th, sayangnya para Dewan melakukan kekeliruan besar.

Para Dewan bagaikan baru saja membuka kotak pandora, kotak yang berisi seluruh kejahatan dan melapetaka di dunia manusia.

Kehadiran Xukun di dunia manusia membuatnya menggila, ia melakukan banyak teror yang menakuti manusia, bahkan ia puluhan kali menghancurkan sebuah negara besar hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan menghilangkan rasa sedihnya karena ditinggalkan oleh sang ayah tercinta.

Para Dewan menangkap Xukun dan membawa kembali Xukun ke Atlantis. Dengan pertimbangan yang matang akhirnya para Dewan sepakat untuk mengurung Xukun.

Xukun di kurung disebuah Istana Tua yang ada di Hutan Gelap Atlantis, sebuah Istana tua yang terkutuk dan Xukun akan berada disana, berteman dengan semua kutukan itu.

Pangeran tampan itu tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari Istana Tua itu sampai ada sosok yang berhasil membacakan mantra pembuka segel Istana Tua itu.

"Yang bisa membaca mantra ini adalah sosok yang sebanding denganmu."

"Dan sosok itu tidak akan pernah ada." Ucap Xukun.

"Maka kau akan selamanya berada di Istana Tua ini."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **24 Mei 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku kabulkan keinginan kalian dengan buat sekuelnya dan kalian tau dong apa yg harus kalian lakuin buat Achan? yup Review nya jangan lupa yah dan jangan lupa mampir juga ke ff terbaru Achan yg judulnya THE LAST KNIGHT!**


	13. BEAST 1

**[The Cursed] BEAST**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu dengan mata heterochromia yang begitu mempesona bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya menghentikan laju larinya di tengah hutan yang begitu gelap dan dingin. Serigala tersebut menengok kanan dan kirinya, setelah dirasa tidak ada makhluk lain disekitarnya ia berhenti dan merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang remaja tampan.

Remaja tampan itu sungguh memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih bersih serta kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, mata kanannya berwarna _grey_ sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna _sea_ _blue_.

Remaja tampan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra sulung dari Kim JR dan Minhyun Blackthorn yang bernama Kim Killian.

Killian menengok kanan dan kirinya lagi memastikan tidak ada sosok Roy yang mengikutinya. Roy adalah sosok Omega dari Clan Wang yang secara terang-terangan menyukai Killian bahkan selalu mengikuti Killian dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Killian.

Killian tentu saja membantah dengan keras hal itu, jangankan berpacaran dengan Roy, berdekatan dengan Omega di Pack keluarganya saja ia malas bukan main. Menurut Killian Omega itu terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa mempertahankan diri tanpa bantuan dari Alpha maupun Beta dan Killian tidak mau memiliki pasangan lemah. Ia ingin soulmatenya adalah sosok yang sama seperti Ibunya, Minhyun Blackthorn.

Namun sayangnya hingga usia Killian yang sudah menginjak 18th, dia belum bertemu soulmatenya sama sekali. Padahal seorang manusia serigala terutama Alpha akan mengetahui soulmatenya ketika usia mereka 17th namun pada malam ketika usia Killian 17th ia tidak memiliki penglihatan tentang soulmatenya sama sekali, yang ia mimpikan hanyalah sebuah Istana yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Killian menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon besar yang ada di Hutan Gelap. Iyah, sekarang ini Killian memang ada di Hutan Gelap. Salah satu Hutan yang berbahaya di Pulau Atlantis.

Bukan hanya dirinya yang ada di Hutan Gelap melainkan beberapa murid kelas 3 Atlantis Academy karena hari ini Professor Max memberikan misi kepada seluruh murid kelas 3 untuk menemukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan Killian mendapatkan misi berupa mencari Mahkota Artemis yang memang menurut cerita Neneknya ada di Hutan Gelap dan cerita Neneknya memang benar jika Mahkota itu memang ada di Hutan Gelap karena Killian sudah mendapatkan Mahkota tersebut.

Selama pencariannya menemukan Mahkota Artemis ia harus melawan banyak Monster, Raksasa dan Peri Hutan liar yang sebenarnya sangat mudah ia kalahkan andai saja Roy tidak menempelinya. Dari awal misi Roy selalu mengikutinya dan merepotkannya karena sosok manis itu terus saja berteriak dan terjatuh di Hutan hingga akhirnya kekesalan Killian berada di puncak dan membuatnya tanpa perasaan meninggalkan Roy dan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Omega Clan Wang itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hutan ini." Ucap Killian pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendongak dan menghela nafas. Hutan ini bernama Hutan Gelap karena yang ada hanyalah kegelapan belaka, andai saja Killian bukanlah seorang Alpha yang memiliki darah sihir dari Ibunya pastilah ia sudah mati dari awal ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Hutan.

Mata heterochromia milik Killian hampir saja memejamkan matanya ketika ia melihat ular cobra berwarna merah layaknya darah yang begitu besar menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Killian dengan santai pada sang cobra. Killian memang bisa berbicara dengan segala macam jenis ular.

Ayah dan Ibunya begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui jika putra pertama mereka itu bisa berbicara dengan ular karena kata keduanya tidak ada anggota keluarga mereka yang bisa berbicara dengan ular.

Sayangnya pertanyaan Killian tidak dijawab oleh sang cobra berwarna merah itu. Melihat itu Killian hampir menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia lupa jika saat ini ia sedang berada di Hutan Gelap yang mana penghuni dalam hutan ini liar dan tidak bersahabat.

Killian sudah siap mengubah wujudnya menjadi Serigala jika Cobra itu mau menyerangnya namun ia urungkan niatnya itu karena sang Cobra bergerak melewatinya. Anehnya Killian mengikuti sang cobra itu.

Killian terus melangkah mengikuti sang cobra itu dengan hati-hati karena cobra tersebut bergerak dengan hati-hati seolah tengah menuntun Killian. Killian yakin ia masuk lebih dalam ke Hutan Gelap karena aura yang ia rasakan disekitarnya semakin lebih sunyi dan mencekam.

Alpha muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika rasa takut merasuki pikirannya ia mencoba memfokuskan diri pada cobra yang ada didepannya. Cobra yang Killian ikuti terus bergerak dan masuk kedalam sebuah Gua.

Killian bimbang apakah ia perlu masuk atau tidak, namun karena dari awal ia sudah mengikuti cobra itu akhirnya ia masuk kedalam dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika memasuki Gua tersebut dan terdapat ratusan bahkan ribuan cobra. Ia sudah berniat untuk keluar dari Gua tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti ketika para ular cobra itu seakan memberinya jalan untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Mengikuti keinginan para ular itu akhirnya Killian masuk lebih dalam dan ia langsung mengernyit bingung ketika melihat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan sebuah berlian besar ada ditengah-tengah Gua batu itu. Killian melangkah untuk mengambil kotak tersebut dan setiap kali ia melangkah para cobra akan memberinya jalan.

Killian mengambil kotak tersebut dan melihat-lihatnya. "Kotak apa ini?" tangan Killian terulur untuk mengambil kotak tersebut dan ketika ia sudah menyentuhnya seketika tubuhnya layaknya terbawa angin.

.

 _._

 _Bugh_!

"Argh!" Erang Killian ketika tubuhnya terlempar ketanah. Ia dengan segera berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya, ia sekarang tidak lagi berada di Gua batu yang dihuni ratusan bahkan ribuan cobra itu melainkan ditempat pertama yang bertemu dengan ular cobra yang menuntunnya itu.

Mata heterochromia Killian melebar ketika melihat kotak yang ia ambil dari Gua tadi ada didepan matanya. "Jadi itu bukan ilusi?"

Killian berjongkok dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Kota itu berukuran sedang dan terbuat dari kayu dengan berlian besar berwarna biru yang begitu terang. Sekilas mungkin terlihat seperti kotak biasa namun Killian tahu jika kotak tersebut sudah berusia ratusan tahun karena terdapat symbol-symbol dari aksara Yunani Kuno.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, tangan Killian terulur dan mengelus berlian berwarna biru itu dan ia hanya menatap kosong ketika berlian berwarna biru layaknya langit musim panas itu berubah warna menjadi merah dan dengan perlahan kotak tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Ketika kotak tersebut terbuka Killian merasakan seolah seluruh penghuni Hutan Gelap terdiam, ia tidak lagi mendengarkan suara gagak, desisan ular dan suara-suara dari nyanyian peri hutan.

Killian mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. "Perkamen?" dan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali ia mengambil perkamen tersebut. "Kotak ini benar-benar berusia ratusan tahun. Siapa pula di era sekarang yang masih memiliki perkamen."

Setelah mengatakan itu Killian melepaskan tali yang mengikat perkamen tersebut dan membuka lebar-lebar perkamen yang sudah sangat tua itu. Lagi kebingungan langsung menguasainya ketika ia melihat ada tulisan dalam perkamen tersebut.

'Baca.'

'Jangan.'

'Bacakan.'

'Kau hanya akan menebarkan teror bila membacanya.'

'Kebahagiaan abadi akan menantimu bila kau membacanya.'

Killian menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat para roh-roh hutan tengah menyekelilinginya.

'Dia adalah kutukan dunia.' Ucap roh hutan yang memakai gaun layaknya dewi yunani.

Roh hutan yang memiliki kulit berwarna hijau dengan rambutnya yang dipenuhi ranting dedaunan menggeleng. 'Dialah penyelamat alam semesta.'

'Dia terkutuk.'

'Dia membutuhkanmu sepanjang hidupnya.'

"Pergi kalian!"

Mendengar ucapan Killian membuat seluruh roh hutan itu langsung menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Killian menghela nafas dan menatap perkamen dalam genggamannya. Ia tahu jika ucapan roh hutan itu sebagian tidak boleh dipercaya dan sekarang yang ia temui adalah roh hutan dari Hutan Gelap yang mana pastinya memiliki niatan buruk untuknya.

Alpha muda itu sudah berniat untuk memasukan kembali perkamen tersebut dalam kotak namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana ia mendapatkan kotak tersebut.

Sang ular cobra berwarna merah yang menuntunnya dan Killian sangat ingat tatapan dari ribuan cobra yang lain yang ada di dalam Gua, tatapan dan tingkah mereka mempersilahkan Killian untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. Seolah-olah mereka telah menantikan kehadiran Killian sejak lama.

Mata heterochromia Killian menatap intens perkamen ditangannya dan dengan pertimbangan yang matang ia akhirnya mengucapkan tulisan dalam perkamen tersebut.

 _Langit dan Bumi._

 _Hidup dan Mati._

 _Surga dan Neraka._

 _Langit dan Bumi jadilah saksiku untuk bersamanya dalam Hidup dan Mati yang akan membawa kami ke Surga dan Neraka Sang Pencipta._

Tepat setelah Killian mengucapkan mantra tersebut perkamen dalam genggamannya terbang dan masuk kembali kedalam kotak yang langsung berubah menjadi serpihan debu. Killian memejamkan matanya ketika debu itu memasuki kedua irisnya yang berbeda warna itu.

'Dia kembali.'

Killian langsung membuka matanya mendengar suara salah satu roh hutan yang tadi telah ia usir. Ia ingin bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan roh itu namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat puluhan roh hutan tampak terdiam dan menatap ke satu arah.

Alpha tampan yang dulu memegang jabatan sebagai Ketua Asrama Malam itu mengikuti kearah mana tatapan para roh hutan tersebut dan ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sebuah Istana Tua yang pernah hadir dalam mimpinya.

Jantung Killian berdebar sangat kencang ketika pintu Istana Tua itu terbuka dan ia melihat sesosok siluet keluar dari dalam Istana itu.

Berbeda dengan Killian yang sangat penasaran dan menantikan seperti apa sosok siluet itu, para roh yang melihat siluet itu langsung pergi menjauh sejauh-jauhnya, mereka sebenarnya ingin memberi hormat pada sang Pangeran yang sudah terpenjara selama ratusan tahun di Istana Tua itu namun mereka juga tahu jika Killian –sosok yang sudah membacakan mantra itu adalah sosok yang sebanding dengan sang Pangeran –alias pasangan jiwa yang pangeran yang mana sang Pangeran pasti ingin waktu bersama dengannya.

Nafas sang Alpha muda yang tampan itu tercekat ketika melihat wajah siluet tersebut. Siluet tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki yang secara fisik mungkin seusia Killian dan wajahnya. Sungguh itu adalah wajah laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah Killian lihat.

Walaupun saat ini mereka berada di Hutan Gelap namun entah bagaimana cahaya rembulan menelasak masuk menyinari wajah sosok tampan itu. Wajah itu benar-benar luar biasa tampan layaknya wajah para Dewa namun dibalik wajah itu Killian tahu ada sesuatu yang gelap, dingin dan berbahaya.

Sosok tampan yang ada didepan Killian itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka karena Killian masih berada diposisi duduk di tanah. "Hai, Soulmate."

Entah sudah berapa kali Killian terkejut hari ini namun ini adalah kejutan yang paling luar biasa yang menimpanya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Cai Xukun." Setelah mengatakan itu Xukun langsung memagut bibir Killian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **29 Mei 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

-Balasan review :

Nurul1707 : sudah dilanjut yah, btw thank udah selalu mampir di ff aku.

Ryu : bias kamu? wah wah wah aku juga suka sama xukun dari april kemarin loh kkkkk.

Chika Chiki : yup, xukun sama killian adalah kombinasi paling mengerikan di alam semesta.

WUPARK94 : oh, aku kirain bakal nggak ada yg suka sama xukun x killian. yup monster x monster bakal jadi kombinasi paling mengerikan di alam semesta.

sekai bias : ceritanya nyambung kesini kok.

Shyoon17 : aku kirain bakal nggak ada yg suka sama xukun x killian. yup monster x monster bakal jadi kombinasi paling mengerikan di alam semesta.

juhyeon : 100% buat kamu. yup killian adalah orang sebanding dengan xukun. mereka bakal jadi pasangan paling mengerikan di alam semesta.

Zagi : sama-sama.

Suzuki Sora : terimakasih sudah nunggu ff ini.

Snoflake. lily: makasih lily, duh jadi malu kalau ada yg ngomong fans nya aku. tulisan aku masih byk kekurangannya lil.

Esty : semoga ajah yah.

hunhuniee2 : sama-sama, aku juga seneng byk yg minta sequelnya. salam juga buat kamu.

Guest : aku yg pada kalian. tanpa kalian mungkin aku udah give up sama ff aku ^^

dyau27 : kamu juga good good.

Kimy : love u too.

voldemortnyel : dari april kemarin udah gatel sih pengen nulis ff kunkun coz gk tau dia tiba-tiba ajah masuk kedalam list bias china aku kkkk ^^

-Aku benar-benar nggak nyangka bakal dapat respon positif dari kalian, aku kira kalian bakal ninggalin ff ini setelah tau xukun yg jadi salah satu castnya (juga karena castnya beda sama cast di monster #1 walaupun cast lama bakal ttp ada) tapi ternyata kalian malah dukung, bahkan kalian juga dukung xukun x killian (junkai) duh terharu achan.

-Jujur kayaknya ini ff bakal jadi ff favorit aku deh coz sumpah aku demen bgt sama karakter killian dan di chapter sebelumnya entah kenapa aku yg nulis tentang xukun tapi aku sendiri yg lemah akan kehebatan dia kkkkk ^^

-Pokoknya aku bener-bener berterimakasih sama kalian yg masih setia sama ff ini. thank u so much guys, i love u.

-Btw aku buat ff 2Hyun yg judulnya **THE LAST KNIGHT** jangan lupa mampir yah sama oneshoot 2Hyun yg terinspirasi dari honey absnya Minhyun di **How Great Is Your Love S2** ^^


	14. BEAST 2

**[THE CURSED] BEAST**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan tanpa megenal lelah, saling berlomba memenangkan dominasi pada bibir lawan tapi Killian tentu tahu bahwa dia tidak akan menang berpagut bibir dengan sosok tampan bernama Cai Xukun. Lidah Xukun menari-nari didalam mulut hangat Killian, mengajak menari lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu giginya.

"Nghh.." satu desahan lolos dari bibir Killian ketika tangan Xukun mulai bergerak nakal memasuki bajunya.

Mendengar desahan Killian membuat Sang Pangeran tersenyum licik. Tangannya ia gerakan lebih tinggi untuk menyentuh nipple Killian.

"Ahh.." Killian membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tangan dingin Xukun menyentuh nipplenya. Xukun tentu saja tidak membuang-buang kesempatan itu, sosok yang memiliki rupa luar biasa tampan itu kian memperdalam ciuman mereka namun tangannya masih asyik bermain dengan sesuatu dibalik baju Killian.

Sang Alpha muda hanya bisa memeluk erat leher Xukun, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua. Menikmati aroma Xukun yang begitu wangi, aroma yang menenangkan jiwa dan raganya. Sungguh, Cai Xukun memiliki feromon yang selama ini Killian cari.

Killian menikmati semua yang Xukun lakukan pada tubuhnya. Mencium rakus bibirnya hingga saliva berceceran dari mulutnya, tangan kanan Xukun yang meremas nipplenya dan tangan kirinya yang menggerayangi pantatnya.

Killian menikmati semua ini. Ia suka dan ia ingin Xukun melakukan hal lebih. Ia menginginkan Xukun. Ia dan Xukun harus bersama. Mereka harus bersama selamanya karena mereka adalah _soulmate_.

Mata heterochromia Killian langsung terbuka lebar.

 _Bugh_!

Tubuh Xukun tersungkur ketika mendapatkan pukulan secara tiba-tiba dari Killian. Xukun menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan langsung menatap murka belahan jiwanya. "Kau!"

Killian menatap jijik Xukun. Ia jijik pada Xukun dan pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia yang adalah seorang Alpha menikmati sentuhan seorang Dominant didepannya.

"Bedebah!" setelah mengatakan itu Killian langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi Serigala dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu dan berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Xukun. Ia harus segera keluar dari Hutan Gelap ini. Harus.

Sedangkan Xukun hanya melihat kepergian Killian dengan tatapan datar. "Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku, heh?"

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Brakk_

Woojin langsung berdiri dari sofa yang memang disediakan di ruang bersantai Asrama Malam. "Killian."

"Hai, Woojin." Balas Killian tanpa menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau seperti habis dikejar oleh Monster?"

"Bukan Monster tapi Iblis."

"Hah?" Woojin menatap tidak mengerti sahabat karibnya itu. "Kau bicara apa sih? Iblis? Kau habis dari Neraka?"

"Jika Hutan Gelap disebut Neraka, Yah, aku memang dari Neraka."

"Jadi misimu ada di Hutan Gelap? Benda apa yang kau cari dan kenapa kau lama sekali menemukannya? Biasanya kau yang paling pertama menyelesaikan Misi seperti ini." Woojin menyerang Killian dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Killian menghentikan gerakannya yang mau membuka pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar ucapan Woojin. ' _Sial, Aku meninggalkan Mahkota Artemis disana.'_

"Tuan Muda Kim, Aku berbicara denganmu. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Killian menatap Woojin. "Tuan Muda Ong, Sekarang ini aku butuh waktu sendiri jadi lebih baik kau tidur dengan Jihoon malam ini."

Woojin tidak bisa membalas ucapan Killian karena pintu kamar –yang sebenarnya ditempati olehnya dan Killian tertutup dan ia sangat yakin Killian mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam. "Kenapa dia aneh sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

Mata heterochromia Killian menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin yang ada dikamar mandi.

 _Cai Xukun._

Bahkan memikirkan namanya membuat jantung Killian berdetak lebih kencang. Entah rasa suka atau rasa benci.

Tangan Killian mencengkeram pinggiran wastefel dengan kencang dan dengan segera membasuh mulutnya dengan kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan bekas bibir Xukun pada bibirnya.

Memikirkan ciuman beberapa saat yang lalu membuat Killian jijik akan dirinya sendiri. Bagaiamana bisa ia yang seorang Alpha langsung lemah akan ciuman dari Xukun.

Inikah karma untuknya yang tidak pernah menyukai Omega. Tapi dia adalah seorang Alpha tidak mungkin ia memiliki Soulmate seorang Dominant dan Cai Xukun jelas seorang Dominant.

"Argh!" Killian memukul cermin didepannya.

 _Prang_!

"Bedebah." Ujarnya dengan suara begitu pelan. Ia menatap kosong tangannya yang terluka dan berdarah namun dengan perlahan luka itu tertutup dengan sendirinya begitu juga dengan cermin yang tadi ia hancurkan.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" Satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi Killian. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia menangis. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah ketika ia menggendong adiknya untuk pertamakalinya.

Killian mendudukan dirinya dilantai kamar mandi dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya sendiri. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika Xukun memanglah Soulmatenya.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu untuk pertamakalinya, sengatan itu ada, gejolak itu ada, rasa itu memang ada dan saat ini Killian benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pada takdir yang membuat sistem soulmate seperti ini. Ia benci Cai Xukun.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kriett_

Puluhan Dewan yang ada di ruang rapat langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika mendengar pintu terbuka dan rasa takut menyelimuti mereka ketika merasakan aura tersebut. Terutama para Dewan yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Mereka mengenal baik aura tersebut. Aura sang Pewaris Sah Atlantis.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Adalah kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Xukun ketika melihat para Dewan didepannya.

"Hormat kami, Pangeran Xukun." Secara bersamaan puluhan Dewan langsung berlutut pada Xukun.

Xukun hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli lalu mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi. "Siapa yang memimpin Atlantis saat ini?"

"Seorang Perdana Mentri, Pangeran Xukun." Jawab salah satu Dewan.

"Sejak anda dikurung kami sepakat tidak akan ada Raja selanjutnya sampai anda keluar, Pangeran Xukun."

"Jadi kami memiliki seorang Perdana Mentri untuk memimpin Atlantis karena bagaimanapun juga Atlantis butuh seorang Pemimpin."

"Lengserkan dia. Sudah saatnya aku naik tahta." Perintah Xukun dengan dingin.

"Baik, Pangeran Xukun." Lagi para Dewan itu berlutut memberi hormat pada sang Pangeran.

Xukun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan tanpa tahu diri mengangkat kakinya diatas meja. "Beritahu kepada seluruh penjuru Atlantis jika aku sudah kembali. Mereka akan memiliki Raja lagi."

"Baik, Pangeran Xukun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Killian. Killian."

Killian mencepatkan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Roy. Omega yang selalu membuntutinya.

"Killian." Roy langsung memeluk lengan Killian dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa semalam kau meninggalkanku sendirian di Hutan Gelap? Jahat sekali kau padaku."

"Menyingkir, Roy."

"Tidak mau."

"Roy."

"Killian, aku mencintaimu." Untuk keseribu kalinya Roy mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Alpha tampan didepannya.

Killian memutar matanya yang berbeda warna. "Kau hanya mencintai parasku."

"Tidak."

"Seluruh murid tahu kau sudah memiliki Soulmate dan Soulmatemu itu memiliki wajah yang jelek mangka dari itu kau menolaknya dan selalu mengejarku, bukan begitu?"

Wajah Roy memerah mendengar kalimat tersebut dari sosok yang ia kagumi itu. "Tentu saja tidak."

Killian mencengkeram baju Roy dan menatap penuh amarah Omega didepannya yang bergetar ketakutan. "Jikapun kau tidak memiliki Soulmate, aku tetap tidak akan mau bersamamu. Aku benci kau dan ras Omega lain yang lemah. Apa yang bisa Omega lakukan hanya menangis dan merengek."

Roy menggeleng. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya yang manis dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "A-aku bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta."

"Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta? Keluargaku selalu memberikannya padaku setiap detik." Killian mendorong Roy dan dengan segera meninggalkan Omega malang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu kasar pada Roy dan Omega yang lainnya?" tanya Woojin yang entah datang darimana sudah ada disamping Killian dan merangkul bahu Killian.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu alasannya sebanyak ratusan kali, Alpha Woojin."

"Ops, Maafkan aku, Alpha Killian." Woojin memang meminta maaf namun ia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

Walaupun keduanya adalah seorang Alpha dan biasanya sesama Alpha akan selalu bertingkah 'siapa yang paling kuat' namun Killian dan Woojin berbeda. Keduanya tidak peduli siapa yang paling kuat dan berteman dekat sejak kecil. Mungkin keturunan dari Ayah mereka berdua yang sejak dulu juga sudah berteman. Kim JR dan Ong Seongwoo.

"Untungnya Soulmateku –juga Ibuku bukan Omega jadi aku tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanmu yang mengatakan Omega itu lemah."

Keduanya lalu melangkah sambil membicarakan banyak hal sampai sebuah suara memanggil Killian.

"Killian." Changmin memanggil mantan ketua Asrama Malam tahun lalu itu.

"Professor Max." Dalam hati Killian mengumpat. Pasti salah satu guru favoritnya itu menagih hasil misinya dan sialnya Mahkota Artemis yang ia cari dengan susah payah malah tertinggal.

"Woojin kau bisa masuk ke kelas sekarang, aku ingin berbicara dengan Killian."

"Baik, Professor. Killian, aku duluan."

"Hm." Balas Killian.

Setelah Woojin benar-benar pergi dari jarak pandang mereka akhirnya Changmin membuka suara. "Killian kau–"

"Maafkan aku, Professor." Killian langsung meminta maaf. Ia memang seorang Alpha yang memiliki harga diri yang selalu ia junjung namun Ayahnya selalu mengatakan jika meminta maaf bukan berarti merendahkan dirimu. "Aku tidak berhasil membawa Mahkota Artemis."

Changmin menatap bingung siswanya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Killian. Aku hanya ingin memberimu selamat karena kau berhasil mendapatkan Mahkota itu walaupun bukan kau yang membawanya padaku."

"Eh? Maksud anda, Professor?"

"Semalam seseorang memberikan Mahkota Artemis padaku, dia bilang kau yang menemukan Mahkota itu tapi kau buru-buru pergi dan lupa membawa mahkota itu." Jelas Changmin.

Jantung Killian berdebar lebih kencang mendengar penjelasan Changmin. "Siapa yang memberikan Mahkota itu padamu, Professor?"

"Aku." Ujar sebuah suara dibelakang Killian.

Dengan gerakan cepat Killian membalikan badannya dan mata heterochromianya melebar melihat wajah tampan didepannya. Wajah yang selalu menghantuinya sejak semalam.

"Hai, Killian."

"Kau."

Smirk tercetak jelas pada bibir Xukun. Matanya yang dingin menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata beda warna milik Killian dengan jelas karena tinggi keduanya yang hampir sama. Killian lebih pendek satu senti darinya. "Professor Max, bisa kau tinggalkan kita sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku dan sekolahku?"

"Aku tahu seluruh kehidupanmu dalam sekali lihat." Xukun menjawab dengan santai sambil memandangi sekeliling mereka. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di lapangan belakang Atlantis Academy.

Mata Killian melebar. "Seluruh?"

Xukun terkekeh akan reaksi Killian.

"Tidak, hanya gambaran umum. Jika kita sudah melakukan Eternal Bond baru aku tahu semuanya." Xukun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Killian. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada dimana, melakukan apa, memikirkan apa. Semuanya, aku akan tahu semuanya. Jadi, mau melakukan Eternal Bond sekarang?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Aku memimpikan itu selama ratusan tahun." Tangan Xukun terulur dan mengelus pipi lembut Killian. "Terimakasih telah mengeluarkanku dari sana, Killian."

Xukun sudah berniat untuk kembali mencium Killian namun dengan cepat Killian mendorong Xukun. "Menyingkir dariku, Bedebah."

Bukannya sakit hati akan ucapan Killian, Xukun malah tertawa. "Apa yang Ayahku katakan memang tepat tentang Soulmateku. Kau benar-benar cerminan diriku, Killian. Kau adalah diriku yang lain. Pasangan jiwaku."

"Aku bukan pasangan jiwamu!" teriak Killian. "Aku adalah Alpha!" Untuk keduanya kalinya Killian kembali meninggalkan Xukun yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

"Bloody." Xukun memanggil ular cobra berwarna merah yang memang sejak tadi ada dikakinya.

 _'_ _Ya, Tuan?'_

"Ikuti dia."

Sang cobra berwarna merah itu langsung berubah menjadi elang berwarna merah dan mengikuti Killian.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **12 Juni 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :  
** -

-FAMILY :

2Hyun : Killian (18th), Jackson (13th)

KaiHun : Kiella (15th), Taeoh (5th)

OngNiel : (Park) Woojin (18th)

-Btw hari ini ulang tahun aku, nggak ada gtuh yang mau ngucapin? #kedipkedipmanis

-Balasan Review :

Guest : terimakasih sudah suka

Kimy : aku suka reader yg fokus ke plot ketimbang fokus ke cast. Btw terimakasih.

Ryu : mereka generasi barunya 2hyun.

juhyeon : kapal kamu? Hm, sepertinya baru aku ajah deh yg naik kapal ini wwkkwk. Jangankan kamu yg jejeritan aku yg nulisnya ajah senyam senyum sendiri. Ini juga bakal jadi ff favorit aku sendiri wkwkkw. Hm, bakal dijelaskan nanti yg bisa bicara dengan ular itu. Biarkan semuanya mengalir.

Suzuki Sora : tau tuh di xukun main nyosor ajah. Btw thank you

AYUnhomin : heheh sorry

WUPARK94 : jangankan kamu aku ajah yg nulisnya ambyar sendiri wkwkkw

Esty : pasangan paling mengerikan di alam semesta? Wow. BEAST x MONSTER (Xukun x Killian)

voldemortnyel : minta di nikahin sama aku Xukun tuh.

justme94 : bakal jadi pasangan paling mengerikan di muka bumi

dyau27 : luv luv juga

hunhuniee2 : nggak semua uke digambarin cantik manis imut lucu dan lemah lembut dll emang dia cewek apa. Apalagi si Killian ini Alpha. iya dia emng manis tapi dia ttp Alpha.

2hyunnie : pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab diatas (baca ceritanya dan baca AN aku)

Guest : gk tau tuh si xukun pengennya nge gas mulu

Nurul1707 : semnagat juga buat bikin ff 2hyun nya yah. Thank u for always reader all my ff.

Maiolibel : iya CAI XUKUN yg di Idol Producer dan yang jadi Killian siapa? Well bukannya dari chapter satu aku udah nulis yah kalau yang jadi Killian itu WANG JUNKAI alias KARRY WANG

Shyoon17 : iya TFBOYS. Yg jadi Killian juga si WANG JUNKAI alias KARRY WANG (Chapter satu MONSTER aku udah nulis loh yah) kotak itu isinya perkamen yg ada mantranya (kayaknya di chapter kamarin aku udah nulis loh yah) masih kan dia ortunya killian.

D0d00 : nggak bisa janjiin fast update yah but thank you

JS : emak babeh sama kiella juga.

MoemoeBaoziHana : Xukun disini CAI XUKUN dari Idol Producer/PD101 Versi China (sekarang udah debut dengan grup Nine Percent)

Riskiulya : Dalam hubungan dia sama Xukun, si Killian ukenya namun dia ttp seorang Alpha yg mana harga dirinya tinggi. Hm, nggak bisa janjiin yah lama atau enggaknya.


	15. BEAST 3

**[The Cursed] BEAST**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Cai Xukun as Cai Xukun**

 **Wang Junkai [Karry Wang] as Kim Killian**

 **Lauren Lunde as Kim Kiella**

 **Jackson Yi as Kim Jackson**

 **Park Woojin as Ong Woojin**

 **2Hyun aka Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun**

 **KaiHun aka Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The Cursed] BEAST - Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiella!" Killian memasuki rumah sepupunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Killian, Ada apa?" tanya Sehun melihat keponakan tampannya. Ia sendiri tengah menggendong anak bungsunya yang bernama Taeoh.

"Uncle apa Kiella sudah pulang?"

"Ya, dia ada diatas."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Killian langsung berlari menuju kamar sepupu cantiknya itu. "Kiella!"

"Killian, syukurlah kau datang." Kiella langsung memeluk Killian. "Antarkan aku membeli gaun. Aku harus terlihat cantik didepan Raja baru kita nanti. Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka selama ratusan tahun akhirnya kita memiliki Raja lagi."

Killian menatap tidak mengerti sepupunya yang lebih muda darinya tiga tahun itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kiella?"

"Oh, kau belum tahu yah?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Para Dewan meliburkan Atlantis selama seminggu untuk menyambut kembali Pangeran Xukun yang selama ratusan tahun akhirnya keluar dari Istana Tua yang ada di Hutan Gelap itu. Pada hari ketujuh Pangeran Xukun akan dinobatkan menjadi Raja Atlantis dan dia akan mengadakan Pesta di Istananya."

Nafas Killian tercekat mendengar nama _Pangeran Xukun_ disebutkan. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa tentang kisah itu. Sebuah kisah bahwa ratusan tahun yang lalu ada seorang Pangeran bernama Cai Xukun yang dihukum di Istana Tua di Hutan Gelap.

Tiba-tiba ucapan para Roh Hutan di Hutan Gelap terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

 _'_ _Kau hanya akan menebarkan teror bila membacanya.'_

Karena Cai Xukun memang teror dunia. Kekuatannya luar biasa mengerikan.

 _'_ _Kebahagiaan abadi akan menantimu bila kau membacanya.'_

Kebahagiaan abadi atau malapetaka abadi untuknya?

 _'_ _Dia adalah kutukan dunia.'_

Istana tua itu terdapat ratusan kutukan dan Cai Xukun berteman dengan kutukan itu selama ratusan tahun.

 _'_ _Dialah penyelamat alam semesta.'_

Ia tahu dari kelas sejarahnya Professor Hero serta obrolan simpang siur bahwa Cai Xukun adalah Putra Poseidon dengan Ratu Heechul namun Raja Hangeng lah yang membesarkannya dan menjadikannya sosok yang tangguh.

 _'_ _Dia terkutuk.'_

Cai Xukun memang terkutuk

 _'_ _Dia membutuhkanmu sepanjang hidupnya.'_

Yah, dia membutuhkan Kilian untuk membebaskannya dari belenggu hukuman.

"Aku sungguh bahagia akhirnya ada seseorang yang sebanding dengan Pangeran Xukun hingga mengeluarkan Pangeran Xukun dari Istana yang penuh dengan kutukan itu." Mata Kiella berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Kiella."

"Ya, Killian?"

Killian menatap mata _Hazel_ Kiella. "Akulah yang mengeluarkannya dari Istana Tua itu."

Binar bahagia hilang dari mata Kiella, kini ia menatap kosong sepupunya. "Kaulah orang yang sebanding dengannya itu?"

"Ya."

"Dengan kata lain, kau lah Soulmatenya?"

Killian tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kiella.

Melihat itu Kiella langsung memeluk Killian dengan erat. "Killian."

Dengan otak jeniusnya Kiella langsung mengerti akan situasi Killian. Sepupunya ini adalah seorang Alpha dan ketika mendapatkan soulmate yang adalah Cai Xukun –yang Kiella tahu dari banyak cerita adalah sosok yang luar biasa tampan dan kuat jadi jelas Cai Xukun bukan seorang Submissive dan itu membuat harga diri Killian sebagai seorang Alpha hancur dan merasa direndahkan.

"Kiella, beritahu aku mantra yang bisa memutuskan ikatan _soulmate_ ini."

Kiella melepsakan pelukannya pada Killian. "Killian, kau gila! Dengan memutuskan ikatan _soulmate_ kau sama saja seperti melawan takdir!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku bersamanya. Aku tidak sudih, Kiella."

"Killian, pikirkan baik-baik semuanya."

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dan inilah pilihanku. Sekarang beritahu aku mantranya."

"Tidak ada mantranya, Killian. Tidak pernah ada."

Tubuh Killian merosot dengan lemas. "Carilah mantranya untukku, Kiella. Aku mohon."

"Memang tidak ada mantranya, Killian."

Seekor elang berwarna merah yang menyaksikan kedua sepupu dari jendela kamar Kiella langsung terbang mencari Tuannya. Ia harus segera memberitahu Tuannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir ini saatnya kita memberitahu Killian yang sebenarnya."

Minhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca buku ketika mendengar kalimat suaminya. "Tapi JR–"

JR mengecup bibir Minhyun sebentar. "Dia sudah besar Minhyun, sudah saatnya dia mengetahui ini."

"Aku takut dia akan membenciku setelah apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun Minhyun. Kita sekarang sudah ada di masa depan. Masa depan yang dulu tidak akan pernah terjadi." JR membawa Minhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Dan Killian tidak akan pernah membencimu. Kau adalah orang yang paling ia cintai di muka bumi ini."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Keduanya segera melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara putra bungsu mereka.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Jackson." Ujar JR.

Jackson menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan curiga lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dad, aku ingin berlatih."

"Pergilah ke halaman belakang, Daddy akan menyusul nanti."

Jackson mengangguk, namun sebelum ia pergi ke halaman belakang sosok tampan itu mengambil makanan diatas meja dan membawanya.

Minhyun memutar matanya akan sikap putra bungsunya itu. Sungguh jika Killian mirip dengannya maka Jackson itu mirip JR.

"Jackson benar-benar mirip denganmu." Ucap Minhyun.

"Yah, Dan Killian lebih mirip denganmu." Tangan JR terulur dan mengelus kepala Minhyun dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat yang ketiga, aku yakin yang ketiga pasti mirip kita berdua."

Minhyun langsung mencubit pinggang JR. "Killian dan Jackson pasti tidak akan suka."

JR hanya tertawa dan mengecup bibir Minhyun cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

Bulu tangan Xukun memutih ketika mendengar ucapan ular kesayangannya. "Jadi dia berencana untuk memutuskan ikatan _soulmate_ ini?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan dia memutuskannya."

.

.

.

.

Minhyun meletakan minuman dan beberapa cemilan dimeja kecil yang ada di halaman belakang Mansionnya. Senyum bangga terukir diwajah rupawannya ketika melihat putra bungsunya tengah berlatih memanah. Walaupun Jackson adalah Manusia Serigala –Killian juga namun JR tetap melatih kedua putra mereka dengan beberapa senjata.

Senyum Minhyun langsung sirna ketika ia merasakan aura putra sulungnya, bukan hanya dia tapi JR juga langsung membalikan badannya serta Jackson yang busur panahnya langsung patah karena saking terkejutnya ketika merasakan aura sang kakak.

Ketiganya memandang kearah yang sama yaitu pintu belakang Mansion mereka dan benar saja, disana berdiri Killian dengan ekspresi wajah yang _kacau_.

"Killian, ada apa sayang?" tanya Minhyun dengan segera menghampiri buah hati pertamanya.

"Mom, beritahu aku mantra untuk memutuskan ikatan _soulmate_?"

.

.

.

.

Keempatnya kini berada diruang keluarga setelah JR langsung menarik putra sulungnya dan melakukan _sidang_ pada putranya itu.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Killian." JR memandang tajam Killian.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan soulmatemu, Kak?" tanya Jackson penasaran.

Sedangkan Minhyun yang duduk disamping Killian menggenggam tangan putranya itu dengan lembut. "Benar kau sudah bertemu dengan soulmatemu, sayang? Lalu mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? ada apa, Killian. Beritahu kita."

"Ya. Aku bertemu soulmateku." Killian menundukan kepalanya tidak berani memandang keluarganya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin memutuskan ikatan soulmate dengannya?"

"Karena dia adalah Dominant, Mom."

Nafas JR, Minhyun dan Jackson tercekat mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Soulmateku seorang Dominant. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Killian mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku adalah Alpha. Tidak seharusnya seorang Alpha memiliki mate seorang Dominant. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah manapun."

Killian menatap tepat pada mata Ibunya. "Mangka dari itu aku ingin memutuskan hubungan soulmate ini. Jadi beritahu aku apa mantranya, Mom? Kau salah satu Penyihir terbaik yang dimiliki Atlantis, kau pasti tahu mantranya kan, Mom?"

"Tidak ada mantranya, Killian. Dan jika kau memutuskan ikatan soulmate itu maka kau sama saja menentang takdir. Kau dan dia sudah ditakdirkan bersama, sayang."

Killian berdiri dari duduknya. "Tapi aku tidak sudih, Mom! Aku tidak sudih!"

JR menghela nafas. "Killian, duduklah. Aku ingin menceritakan padamu sesuatu."

"Tentang apa, Dad?"

"Tentang seorang Alpha yang tahu siapa soulmatenya tapi dia tidak memberitahu soulmatenya karena soulmatenya tersebut adalah musuh besarnya –yaitu seorang penyihir namun sebuah karena takdir sudah mengikat keduanya dalam ikatan soulmate, keduanya pada akhirnya tetap bersama."

Killian dan Jackson saling berpandangan lalu memfokuskan pada Alpha paling disegani oleh keduanya itu.

.

.

Jantung Killian berdebar kencang setelah mendengar cerita Ayahnya. Tentang masa lalu kedua orangtuanya dan kehadiran dirinya dan Kiella yang datang dari masa depan dan mengubah semuanya.

"A-aku mencoba membunuhmu, Mom? Dan kau tidak menerima kehadiranku bahkan meninggalkanku yang baru lahir?"

Minhyun memeluk Killian dengan erat. "Tolong jangan membenciku, Killian. Aku memang salah pada masa itu tapi apa yang Ayahmu katakan benar. Masa depan yang dulu tidak pernah terjadi sekarang disinilah kita bersama-sama dalam kebahagiaan."

Killian tentu saja membalas pelukan Ibunya dengan sama eratnya. Dia terkejut bukan main dengan cerita Ayahnya.

"Killian, aku menceritakan semua ini padamu agar kau juga sadar bahwa _soulmate_ bagaimanapun akan tetap bersama walaupun aku mencoba untuk tidak memberitahu pada Ibumu bahwa dia _soulmate_ ku saat itu namun takdir memang menciptakan kita untuk satu sama lain. Jadi bagaimanapun kau menolak, kau dan dia akan tetap bersama. Seperti aku dan Ibumu ini."

Alpha tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun. "Aku belum memberitahu kalian siapa _soulmate_ ku yah?"

"Siapa memangnya soulmatemu, Kak?"

"Namanya Cai Xukun atau yang lebih dikenal Pangeran Xukun. Raja Atlantis selanjutnya."

JR memejamkan matanya, Minhyun menutup mulutnya sedangkan Jackson menatap penuh keterkejutan pada Killian.

"Kau yang mengeluarkannya dari Istana Tua di Hutan Gelap itu?"

"Iya, Dad."

"Jadi memang benar maksud dari sosok yang sebanding dengan Cai Xukun yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari Istana Tua itu adalah _soulmate_ nya dan tak lain tak bukan adalah putra sulung kita."

"Wow, Kak. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah sosok paling kuat yang dimiliki oleh Atlantis tapi _soulmate_ mu adalah Cai Xukun. Wow, kalian akan menjadi pasangan paling mengerikan yang dimiliki alam semesta."

Killian kembali berdiri. "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak sudih menjadi _soulmate_ nya. Seberapapun kuatnya dia. Aku tidak sudih." Setelah mengatakan itu Killian langsung keluar dari Mansion.

"Kau menyetujui Killian dengan Cai Xukun?" tanya Minhyun pada suaminya selang beberapa menit putra sulungnya yang tampan itu pergi.

"Cai Xukun memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa hebat. Dia sebanding dengan Killian." Jawab JR. "Bagaimana denganmu, kau menyutujinya?"

Walaupun Killian mengatakan ia akan memutuskan hubungan _soulmate_ nya dengan Xukun namun JR dan Minhyun tahu bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Takdir tidak bisa dilawan.

Minhyun meneguk tehnya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan membiarkan Killian yang menentukan. Jika dia memang bersama dengan Xukun aku setuju atau jika dia bersama dengan yang lain aku setuju saja. Dia pasti tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Dad, Mom. Tiba-tiba aku ingat jika Kakak sangat membenci para Omega –kecuali Nenek Lay, dia benci Omega karena menurutnya omega itu lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Takdir benar-benar menyayangi Kakak karena memberikan _soulmate_ seorang Cai Xukun yang seluruh penjuru Atlantis tahu akan kekuatannya yang luar biasa."

"Jadi ini Kesialan atau Keberuntungan untuk Killian?"

"Keberuntungan sekaligus Kesialan untuk Kakak."

JR menatap putra bungsunya itu. Putra bungsunya yang tidak kalah tampan dari putra sulungnya. JR benar-benar bangga akan ketampanannya yang menurun secara langsung kepada kedua putranya. "Jackson, berarti kau penerus Alpha di Pack FLAME setelah Pamanmu Kai."

Jackson memandang Ayahnya dalam diam.

Minhyun bertawa pelan. "Astaga, kau benar. Karena Kiella dan Taeoh lebih dominan darah Penyihir jelas Killian lah penerus Pack FLAME tapi karena Killian bersama Xukun sudah pasti dia tidak akan memimpin Pack, Killian akan memimpin Atlantis bersama Xukun. Dan kau Jackson akan memimpin Pack FLAME setelah Kai turun dari jabatannya."

JR tidak memimpin Pack FLAME –nama Pack Clan Kim, yang memimpin setelah Suho adalah Kai karena Kai anak pertama. Kai seharusnya menurunkan kepemimpinannya pada anak-anaknya namun sayangnya Kiella dan Taeoh bukan Manusia Serigala.

Jackson memijat dahinya. "Sekarang aku berdoa semoga Kakak memutuskan ikatan _soulmate_ dengan Pangeran Xukun agar dia yang memimpin Pack FLAME."

"Tidak boleh begitu, Jackson." Tegur Minhyun.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **18 Juni 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter bakal ada adegan Romance & Angst antara Xukun dan Killian.**

 **Btw baca ff lain aku yg judulnya ADDICTED sama THE LAST KNIGHT yah. Siapa tau suka hehehe ^^**


	16. BEAST 4

**[The Cursed] BEAST**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Cai Xukun as Cai Xukun**

 **Wang Junkai as Kim Killian**

 **Lauren Lunde as Kim Kiella**

 **Jackson Yi as Kim Jackson**

 **Park Woojin as Ong Woojin**

 **Kyulkyung as Casey (Sirens)**

 **Wang Yuan aka Wang Roy**

 **Choi Siwon as Poseidon**

 **2Hyun aka Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun**

 **KaiHun aka Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **HanChul aka Han Geng x Kim Heechul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEAST 4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian berdiri tegak didepan Istana Tua. Yah, tidak salah dia memang ada di Hutan Gelap mencari Xukun.

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku sampai berani datang kemari." Ujar sebuah suara dibelakang Killian.

Killian menghela nafas lalu membalikan badannya untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan sosok yang memang ingin ia temui.

Cai Xukun.

Alpha muda berparas tampan itu sudah siap mengatakan sesuatu namun matanya jatuh pada sesuatu yang ada dibawah kaki Xukun. Killian dengan segera berjongkok dan menatap ular cobra berwarna merah yang kemarin menuntunnya.

"Halo, kita bertemu lagi."

Cobra dengan sisik berwarna merah layaknya batu ruby itu menikmati sentuhan tangan Killian pada kepalanya. 'Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Tuan Killian.'

Killian tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu dari awal kau bisa bicara, kenapa kemarin kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku dan membuatku bingung."

'Jika saya mengatakan sesuatu pada anda, saya takut anda tidak akan mengikuti saya, Tuan Killian.'

"Kau berbicara dengan sangat formal." Killian masih betah mengelus cobra tersebut. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Bloody Ruby." Balas Xukun, matanya memandang intens Killian yang hanya memakai kaos biasa namun begitu menggoda dimatanya.

"Hai, Ruby."

"Aku sering memanggilnya Bloody."

Killian langsung menatap jengkel Xukun. Sedangkan orang yang ia tatap jengkel hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan ular?"

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Di Atlantis ini tidak ada yang bisa berbicara dengan ular selain aku."

Killian langsung mendongak dan melihat wajah luar biasa tampan Xukun. Wajah tampannya benar-benar luar biasa tampan, seakan-akan para Dewalah yang memahat wajah tampan itu.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bisa berbicara dengan ular karena kau yang adalah _soulmate_ ku?"

Xukun mensejajarkan dirinya didepan wajah Killian. Kini dua wajah itu hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Aku memiliki Thestral (Kuda Neraka) yang bernama Optimus Prime." Killian langsung membuang muka dan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Alis Xukun terangkat satu. "Optimus Prime?"

"Ketika ibuku hamil adikku, dia menonton film manusia dan tergila-gila dengan robot alien raksasa itu. Awalnya aku menamainya Pearl tapi Ibuku mengatakan kalau Thestral itu jantan dan menamainya Optimus Prime."

Xukun terkekeh kecil lalu berdiri, tangannya terulur pada Killian. "Ikut aku."

"Kemana?" tanya Killian dengan malas.

"Ke Istana."

"Istana itu?" Killian menunjuk Istana tua yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bukan tapi Istanaku."

"Untuk apa?"

Xukun tersenyum. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu. "Untuk membuatmu mengenalku lebih dalam."

"Aku tidak sudih." Dengan kasarnya Killian menolak ajakan tersebut.

"Mungkin saat kau mengenalku lebih dalam kau bisa menemukan kelemahanku dan membunuhku dengan itu."

"Ide bagus."

Xukun lalu menyuruh Bloody untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi Naga dan membawa keduanya ke Istana yang sudah ratusan tahun tidak dihuni.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xukun dan Killian turun dari tubuh Naga Bloody yang langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi ular cobra lagi.

Para pelayan yang ada diluar istana dan melihat Xukun langsung membungkuk hormat.

Killian memandang sekelilingnya, tidak hanya pelayan saja namun para roh, penyihir dan prajurit tampak mondar-mandir disekelilingnya walaupun tentunya mereka memberi hormat dulu pada calon Raja mereka.

"Aku menyurun para Dewan untuk mencarikanku Prajurit."

"Oh, lalu untuk apa Para Roh dan Penyihir?"

"Untuk membereskan Istana ini hingga kembali seperti dulu."

Killian mengangguk. Dia sering melewati Istana Atlantis dan Istana ini begitu kotor dan sepi serta tertutup namun sekarang berubah total walaupun belum sepenuhnya beres.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xukun membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku menyuruh mereka untuk membereskan Istana tapi tidak aku biarkan mereka menyentuh kamarku."

Killian langsung batuk ketika memasuki kamar Xukun, kamar itu penuh dengan debu namun anehnya barang-barangnya masih utuh padahal jika tidak salah Xukun sudah terpenjara di Istana Tua selama dua ratus tahun lebih.

Melihat Killian batuk-batuk, Xukun langsung menjentikan jarinya dan seketika kamarnya langsung bersih. Tidak ada satu debupun.

"Aku pikir kau Vampire bukan Penyihir."

Xukun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bisa banyak hal."

"Jika kau bisa membereskan kamarmu dalam sekali jentikan, kau bisa membereskan Istana ini sendiri, kenapa perlu para roh dan penyihir?"

"Aku adalah Raja Atlantis selanjutnya, aku bisa menyuruh semua rakyat Atlantis sesuai kehendakku."

Killian memutar matanya.

Xukun mencengkeram lengan Killian dan mendakatkan tubuh mereka. "Aku sangat senang ketika keluar dari istana itu dan melihatmu. Mangka dari itu aku langsung menciummu."

"Kenapa kau sangat senang?" Killian tidak mendorong tubuh Xukun. Dia tahu apa yang akan Xukun lakukan, dia akan membiarkannya namun itu semua tidak gratis. Killian akan meminta imbalannya pada Xukun.

"Karena aku tidak terikat dengan sosok lemah yang hanya bisa merepotkanku. Aku tahu dari sekali tatap kau adalah sosok yang kuat. Sosok yang sebanding denganku." Xukun mengelus pipi lembut Killian.

Killian memang seorang Alpha namun sosok itu memiliki sisi lembut pada dirinya, Killian memiliki kulit yang lembut dan senyum yang manis, kulitnya juga sangat putih. Killian tidak seperti para Alpha di keluarganya yang memiliki kulit tan –Ayahnya, Adiknya dan Pamannya memiliki kulit tan.

"Xukun, Aku adalah seorang Alpha, aku tidak bisa hamil dan memberikanmu keturunan. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Raja dan yang seorang Raja inginkan adalah seorang keturunan." Killian mengucapkan dengan nada pelan.

"Kau pikir aku ingin seorang keturunan? Ketahuilah Killian, ratusan tahun aku di Istana itu dan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki ku penuh dengan kutukan." Cengkeraman Xukun pada lengan Killian semakin kencang akan ucapan Kilian tersebut. "Kau pikir aku mau memiliki keturunan yang mengalir kutukan di pembuluh darahnya karena aku? Tidak, Killian."

Mata heterochromia memandang tepat pada mata hitam Xukun. Mata itu, Killian ingin menyelami mata gelap itu lebih dalam. Mata Xukun tidak memancarkan seorang Monster haus darah yang penuh kutukan namun mata seorang pemuda yang kesepian.

Entah kenapa memikirkan Xukun ratusan tahun berteman dengan kutukan dalam Istana Tua itu memberi rasa sakit pada hati Killian.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Manusia Serigala memiliki mata heterochromia."

"Memang tidak ada."

"Matamu sangat indah."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Ayah dan Ibuku." Killian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan Xukun. "Ayahku seorang Manusia Serigala dan Ibuku seorang Penyihir."

"Clan Kim dan Clan Blackhthorn, hm?"

Killian tidak terkejut Xukun mengetahui nama clan kedua orangtuanya. "Ya."

"Keduanya sama-sama clan terkuat dalam ras mereka." Xukun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Killian.

"Ya." Dengan perlahan Killian mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Xukun. Ia merasa terhipnotis akan wajah tampan itu, bukan hanya wajah saja tapi mata Killian itu. Hitam seperti dasar lautan.

Tidak ada yang berani menjamah dasar lautan karena mereka sudah takut lebih dulu namun Killian ingin tahu karena ratusan misteri berada didasar lautan, di mata Killian. "Matamu hitam layaknya dasar lautan terdalam."

Xukun tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis namun ketampanannya semakin bertambah ribuan kali lipat dan itu tidak baik untuk jantung Killian. "Aku selalu mengubah warna mataku."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah kandungku."

Killian mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku dengar Poseidon memiliki warna mata hijau."

"Saat aku masih kecil dia pernah hadir dimimpiku. Dia bilang aku mewarisi mata sejatinya." Ekspresi Xukun tampak jijik mengatakannya. "Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengannya jadi aku selalu mengubah warna mataku."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mengubahnya sekarang?"

"Karena kau soulmateku. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari soulmateku, darimu."

Dunia Killian seakan berhenti mendengarnya. Yang ia dengar dari banyak mulut ke mulut, Cai Xukun itu haus darah, kejam dan sangat licik namun didepannya ini bukanlah Cai Xukun yang itu. Cai Xukun didepannya hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang bahagia bertemu pasangan jiwanya dan rasa ragu menghadiri hati Killian. Ia ragu untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

Nafas Killian tercekat ketika Xukun memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya dalam dekapan sang Pangeran. Killian memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Xukun. Cai Xukun adalah vampire dengan darah dewa mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya hingga aroma yang Xukun miliki berbeda dengan orang lain.

Killian masih memejamkan matanya ketika Xukun mendorong tubuhnya dengan perlahan ke ranjangnya. Killian tidak melakukan apapun, ia biarkan Xukun melakukan sesuka hatinya malam ini. Rencana Killian sudah bulat. Ia harus melakukannya.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti Omega. Aku adalah Alpha." ucap Killian saat Xukun menciumi tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu."

"Lakukan dengan cepat."

Xukun menyingkirkan poni Killian yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "Ini pertamakalinya kau melakukannya bukan? Tidak baik buru-buru."

Killian memberikan glare pada Xukun. "Manusia Serigala memiliki _immune_ tubuh yang kuat. Aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat."

"Jika itu maumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xukun." Panggil Killian pada sang Pangeran. Ia sendiri baru selesai mandi dan duduk di jendela besar kamar Xukun.

"Hm."

Killian tidak langsung berbicara.

Merasa ada yang aneh akhirnya Xukun menatap Killian. Sang Pangeran tampan hanya memakai celana hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan. "Kenapa?"

"Saat aku kecil, aku pernah mendengar ada sebuah mata air yang berada di Labirin Merah. Mata air yang bisa memutuskan ikatan seorang _soulmate_. Aku ingin kita kesana."

"Kau!" Xukun menatap marah Killian. "Aku pikir setelah kau memberikan tubuhmu padaku kau sudah menerimaku tapi ternyata. Kau licik, killian."

Putra sulung dari JR dan Minhyun itu mengeluarkan _smirk_ liciknya. "Aku sudah memberikan tubuhku padamu sebagai imbalannya mari kita temukan mata air itu."

"Mengapa kau tidak menerimaku sebagai _soulmate_ mu?"

"Karena aku adalah Alpha." Killian mengangkat wajahnya angkuh.

"Kau bahkan membenci para Omega." Desis Xukun. Dia tentu tahu karena dia adalah _soulmate_ Killian.

"Bukan berarti aku menginginkan seorang Dominant sebagai pasanganku."

Xukun berdiri didepan Killian. Lagi untuk keberapa kalinya keduanya selalu berada diposisi yang sama. Berhadap-hadapan. "Kau mencintai sepupumu yang cantik itu bukan? Itu alasanmu selalu menolak setiap Omega dan semua orang yang tertarik padamu."

Dua iris beda warna Killian melebar mendengarnya. "Kau–"

"Sayangnya sepupumu yang cantik itu sudah menjadi milik adikmu."

Tidak mau seluruh isi pikirannya terbaca oleh Xukun, Killian langsung melompat keluar dari jendela kamar Xukun.

Sang Pangeran tidak berniat mengejar belahan jiwanya, kali ini ia membiarkan Killian pergi karena ia tidak yakin bsia menahan amarahnya lagi. "Mata air di Labirin Merah. Sebegitu buruknya kah aku dimatamu, Kim Killian hingga kau benar-benar ingin memutuskan ikatan ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Saat ini Alpha muda itu berada dibibir pantai untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Harusnya Killian sadar bahwa semakin lama sepasang _soulmate_ berdekatan maka semakin erat ikatan mereka dan semakin erat ikatan mereka, semakin mereka bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. Jangankan pikiran masing-masing, apapun yang mereka lakukan maka satu sama lain pasti tahu.

Sialnya, ia dan Xukun juga sudah berhubungan badan –walaupun tidak melakukan ritual eternal bond namun tetap saja memberi efek pada ikatan mereka.

 _"_ _Kau mencintai sepupumu yang cantik itu bukan? Itu alasanmu selalu menolak setiap Omega dan semua orang yang tertarik padamu. Sayangnya sepupumu yang cantik itu sudah menjadi milik adikmu."_

Killian menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

Ya, entah sejak kapan. Rasa sayangnya pada Kiella berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Killian mencintai sepupunya itu namun ketika ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kiella, ia mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya bahwa Jackson –adiknya dan Kiella adalah _soulmate_.

Jackson memang masih berusia 13h jadi jelas dia belum bermimpi tentang pasangan jiwanya namun insting orangtua mereka yang merupakan sosok yang disegani di Atlantis jelas selalu benar. Jackson dan Kiella adalah soulmate.

Ia tidak membenci Jackson, tidak. Killian terlalu menyayangi adiknya itu. Yang ia lakukan adalah membenci dirinya sendiri. Killian membenci dirinya sendiri karena memiliki rasa cinta pada sepupunya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **27 Jun 18**

.

.

.

A/N :

-Aku buat Killian punya rasa sama Kiella tapi Kaihun & 2hyun punya insting kalau Jackson dan Kiella ini soulmate, karena keempatnya sosok-sosok yang disegani karena kehebatan mereka jelas insting mereka ini bener.

Eternal Bond : Ikatan sakral dan biasanya dilakukan saat pernikahan (bisa tidak) dimana mereka mengucapkan sumpah seumur hidup (yang datangnya dari lubuk hati terdalam mereka, tidak ada keterpaksaan atau keraguan) dilanjutkan dengan berhubungan badan dan saling mengigit (meminum darah). Ikatan ini tidak akan pernah terputus bahkan jika salah satu pasangan meninggal maka tidak akan lama lagi yang ditinggal juga akan ikut meninggal.


	17. BEAST 5

**[The Cursed] BEAST  
**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **-Chapter ini ada NC nya, sorry kalau nggak hot coz ya bukan bidang saya kalau NC tuh dan emang nggak ada bakat buat nulis NC**

 **-Dark Paradise semacam Bar kalau di dunia manusia**

 **-Typo bertebaran coz nggak aku chek lagi sih jadi harap maklum dan abaikan kalau ada typo(s)**

 **-Baca prolognya BEAST, aku tambah cast baru namanya Casey, dia Sirens. yang jadi Casey disini Kyulkyung.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian menghela nafas, ia berdiri dari posisinya dan berniat untuk pulang ke Mansionnya namun seblum kakinya melangkah terdengar sebuah suara.

"Killian, akhirnya kita bertemu. Masa depan ternyata berubah yah?"

Nafas Killian tercekat melihat Sirens didepannya. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Casey, salah satu Sirens dari Laut Merah. Aku kira kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi karena masa depanmu sudah berubah tapi takdir berkata lain."

Killian ingat salah satu cerita orangtuanya jika dirinya dimasa depan yang tidak pernah terjadi, di masa depan itu dia ke Pulau Sirens di Laut Merah. "Maaf, aku tidak mengingatmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau."

Casey tersenyum cantik. "Tidak apa-apa. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Tapi bukannya kita tidak pernah bertemu. Masa depanku yang dulu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Segala hal yang menjadi misteri dunia ini adalah sahabat para Sirens, Killian. Para Sirens tahu segala hal tapi tidak ada yang tahu masa depan."

Killian mengangguk mengerti. "Kau bilang kau dari Laut Merah, lalu mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku kemari karena ingin memberi selamat kepada Pangeran Xukun."

Mendengar nama Xukun entah kenapa rasa kesal langsung memenuhi relung hati Killian. "Oh."

Casey yang masih dalam wujud Sirensnya bergerak keluar dari laut dan ekor duyungnya langsung berubah menjadi kaki.

Killian tentu saja langsung membuang mukanya karena Casey sedang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Killian, mau kah kau mengantarku ke Istana Atlantis?"

"Maaf, Casey. Aku tidak bisa." Killian lalu melepaskan bajunya dan memberikannya pada Casey. "Ini pakailah. Kau tidak mungkin ke Istana dengan telanjangkan?"

Casey mengelus pipi Killian dengan lembut. Tangannya sangat lentik namun Killian bergidik ketakutan karena bagaimanapun Casey tetap seorang Sirens, makhluk yang terkenal akan kelicikan mereka.

"Terimakasih, Killian. Kau sangat baik." Setelah mengatakan itu Casey pergi. Killian menatap punggung Casey yang mulai menjauh menuju Istana.

"Prime!"

Hanya satu panggilan tapi Killian sudah melihat sekelebat Thestralnya melayang dari atas dan sudah ada didepan matanya bagaikan angin.

"Bawa aku pulang."

Sang kuda meringkik paham dan membawa tuannya menuju Mansion. Killian sebenarnya bisa saja pulang sendiri namun ia tengah malas jalan ataupun merubah wujudnya menjadi Serigala mangkanya ia memanggil Prime.

Prime –yang memiliki nama panjang Optimus Prime adalah Thestral alias Kuda Neraka. Killian sudah mendapatkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dari sang Ayah. Tidak banyak makhluk di Atlantis yang memiliki Thestral dan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Seperti yang dikatakan Thestral adalah Kuda Neraka, menurut cerita Thestral adalah kuda milik Dewa Hades –sang Dewa Dunia Bawah yang terbuat dari Api neraka dan bayangan. Thestral berbeda dengan kuda-kuda biasa bahkan Pegasus dan Unicorn. Thestral tidak memiliki tanduk ataupun sayap namun mereka bisa terbang.

Thestral seperti halnya dengan kuda hitam biasa namun warnanya lebih hitam seperti bayangan, kaki-kaki kuda Thestral tidak pernah menyentuh tanah –mereka seperti roh kuda namun roh kuda tidak bisa disentuh tapi Thestral bisa. Thestral juga suka menghilang dan muncul dari arah bayangan-bayangan. Mungkin rumor itu memang benar jika Thestral adalah kuda milik Dewa Hades karena sang Dewa Dunia Bawah itu suka muncul dari arah bayangan-bayangan.

Yang membedakan Thestral dengan kuda-kuda yang lainnya –serta Pegasus dan Unicorn adalah mata nya, Thestral tidak memiliki mata yang ada hanya kobaran api berwarna merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hormat saya, Pangeran Xukun." Casey menundukan kepalanya pada sang raja selanjutnya pulau Atlantis.

Xukun yang duduk di kursi singgasananya langsung menatap penuh selidik pakaian yang Casey kenakan. "Aku tahu pemilik baju itu."

"Alpha muda yang memiliki paras tampan memberikannya kepada saya, Pangeran."

"Alpha muda yang bernama Kim Killian?"

"Iya, Pangeran."

Xukun langsung mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan erat. _Killan sialan._ "Katakan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari."

"Ayah anda, Tuan Poseidon–"

"Dia bukan Ayahku!"

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Maksud saya, Tuan saya yaitu Dewa Poseidon, dia ingin melakukan perdamaian dengan anda, Pangeran."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Kiella memeluk lengan Killian dengan erat. "Ayolah, antarkan aku membeli gaun."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Malas." Ujar Killian sambil memainkan pedang latihannya.

Kiella memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Kau baru sadar yah kalau aku ini menyebalkan."

"Killian!" Gadis cantik itu meninggikan suaranya karena kesal bukan main.

Killian mendorong tubuh Kiella dengan lembut. "Pulanglah, Kiella."

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangi aku lagi."

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku menyayangimu? Aku tidak pernah menyayangimu."

"Ya, kau tidak pernah menyayangiku tapi kau mencintaiku. Iya kan?"

Alpha muda itu memutar matanya. "Pemikiran dari mana itu."

Kiella mencium pipi Killian. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu kesal akhir-akhir ini tapi tolong saat hari pengesahan Pangeran Xukun suasana hatimu sudah membaik. Tidak enak rasanya kau mendatangi _soulmate_ mu dengan suasana hati yang memburuk seperti ini."

"Tolong jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi, Kiella. Lagipula aku tidak akan datang ke Istana Atlantis."

"Apa?!"

Killian menutup telinganya. " _Damn it,_ Kiella. Kau tidak perlu berteriak."

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan datang, Killian." Kiella mencengkeram kedua bahu sosok tampan yang memiliki tinggi badan diatasnya itu.

"Killian!"

Kedua sepupu itu langsung menengok keasal suara yang memanggil nama Killian.

Killian langsung melepaskan cengkeraman Kiella dan berlari menuju sahabatnya yang baru datang itu. "Woojin, syukurlah kau datang. Ayo kita berburu di Hutan."

Woojin menatap tidak mengerti Killian yang langsung menariknya menjauh dari Kiella.

Kiella sendiri hanya menatap bingung kejadian didepannya. "Damn it, Killian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Killian, aku mendatangimu karena ingin bertanya dimana orang tuamu tapi kau malah menarikku pergi." Ucap Woojin dengan kesal ketika keduanya sedang berada di jalanan jantung kota Atlantis.

"Oh, Maaf."

Woojin memutar matanya mendapatkan reaksi tersebut. "Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, kemarin-kemarin aku mengajakmu berburu tapi kau tidak mau, sekarang kau sendiri yang mengajakku berburu."

Dalam hati Killian menghela nafas. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian ia dengan Xukun dan seluruh keluarganya –bahkan Woojin pun tahu akan sikapnya yang berubah ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke hutan untuk berburu bukan malah ke jantung kota."

Killian menghentikan langkah kakinya ditengah-tengah kerumunan, ia lalu menghembuskan nafas kencang. "Apa pacarmu tidak akan marah jika aku membawamu ke Dark Paradise?"

Woojin melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan sahabat dekatnya itu. "Dark Paradise?!"

Beberapa orang yang berlalulalang ada yang langsung menatap kedua remaja tersebut namun ada juga yang tidak peduli.

"Kau bisa mengecilkan volume suaramu, Woojin."

"Astaga, Killian. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hingga kau ingin ke Dark Paradise?"

Killian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Woojin namun matanya memandangi lukisan-lukisan, permadani serta layar-layar lcd besar yang menampilkan wajah luar biasa tampan Xukun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika keduanya baru satu langkah memasuki Dark Paradise sebagian besar makhluk-makhluk disana langsung menatap keduanya dengan lapar.

"Killian, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini." Bisik Woojin.

"Kenapa? Takut pacarmu tahu kau datang ke Dark Paradise?"

"Bukan pacarku yang aku takutkan tapi Ong Daniel. Bisa mati aku jika dia mendengar putra tunggalnya memasuki Dark Paradise."

Killian hanya terkekeh. "Bukan hanya Ong Daniel tapi Kim Minhyun juga akan membunuhku."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

Namun Killian menggeleng. "Aku butuh bersenang-senang, Woojin."

Killian lalu melengkahkan kakinya menuju seseorang, setiap langkah yang ia bawa membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana menatapnya penuh damba. Para Omega, Sirens, Peri, Penyihir seluruh makhluk menginginkannya.

Alpha muda itu meletakan uang dengan jumlah banyak diatas meja seseorang. "Berikan aku yang terbaik."

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. "Wah wah wah, aku tidak menyangka akan kedatangan putra sulung Kim JR dan Kim Minhyun. Tentu aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Alpha muda."

Killian menengok kebalakang. "Woojin, jika kau tidak mau _bermain_ lebih baik kau duduk dan _minum_."

Woojin langsung mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Putra sulung JR itu menatap lantai dibawahnya, ia saat ini tengah duduk diujung ranjang tanpa memakai atasan sama sekali hingga menampilkan kulit putih bersihnya. Jangan salah walaupun Killian memiliki kulit putih bersih layaknya porselen namun ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus, kau bisa melihat dengan jelas perutnya yang memiliki abs.

"Tuan Killian." Terdengar suara wanita yang begitu lembut memanggilnya dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

Killian mendongak dan melihat lima wanita didepannya yang memakai gaun sexy.

"Aku hanya butuh satu kenapa yang datang lima?" tanyanya namun ia tidak menolak ketika kelima wanita itu mendekatinya dan mengelus-elus tubuhnya.

"Tuan Yoochun memberikan bonus untuk anda." Salah satu peri menggenggam tangan Killian, menuntun tangan itu untuk menyentuh dadanya yang besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ong Woojin!"

 _Byurr_.

Woojin menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"M-mom."

Daniel langsung mendekati putra tunggalnya itu dan tanpa perasaan menjewer telinga Woojin. "Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri. Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini, heh! Ku adukan pada Ayahmu tahu rasa kau!"

"Ampun, Mom. Ampun!"

"Tidak hanya pada Ayahmu ku adukan juga kau pada Pacarmu. Beraninya kau menyelingkuhi dia!"

"Mom, aku hanya _minum_ , aku tidak _bermain_ , Mom. Killian yang _bermain_. Sumpah." Woojin bersujud dibawah kaki Daniel –setelah melepaskan jewerannya.

"Kau datang bersama Killian?" mata Daniel melebar, dia tidak menyangka sosok remaja yang selalu kalem itu ternyata memiliki otak sama bejatnya dengan sang anak yang tengah bersujud ini. "Dimana dia sekarang?!"

Woojin menggeleng, masih dengan posisi bersujud. Ia tidak peduli dengan pengunjung Dark Paradise yang mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. "Jangan, Mom. Killian sedang stress, dia butuh _hiburan_. Dan dia laki-laki, Mom. Sudah sepantasnya dia menyalurkan hasratnya dengan benar."

Daniel menoyor kepala Woojin. "Aku juga laki-laki, bocah sialan. Dan aku menyalurkan hasratku dengan benar."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau perempuan, Mom. Dan kau sudah memiliki Daddy kau bisa menyalurkan hasratmu dengannya. Aku juga memiliki pacarku tapi Killian tidak memiliki pasangan mangkanya kita kemari. Kasihan dia Mom jika kau mendatanginya ketika dia sedang asyik bermain dengan mitra ranjangnya." Ucap Woojin.

Daniel memijat keningnya. Kenapa sekarang keduanya membicarakan hal seperti ini dan entah kenapa dia moodnya suka naik turun akhir-akhir ini padahal biasanya dia baik-baik saja dengan putra tunggalnya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mom. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh? Kau tidak sedang hamil kan? Aku tidak mau memiliki adik yang jarak usianya jauh dibawahku. Tunggu Cucu dariku saja."

Dan Daniel kembali menoyor kepala Woojin dengan lebih keras. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian turun dari ranjang dan segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, meninggalkan kelima wanita yang berada dialam mimpi setelah kelelahan _bermain_ dengannya diatas ranjang.

Saat menuju kamar mandi sang Alpha muda berparas tampan itu menyempatkan diri mengambil pakaiannya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi dan melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin, ia melihat banyak _hickey_ pada leher dan dadanya serta lipstick berwarna merah. Killian menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam bilik shower, dia harus segera keluar dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyambut mata Killian ketika keluar dari kamar mandi adalah apa yang membuat jantungnya hampir keluar. Bukan menghilangnya kelima wanita yang sudah menghangatkannya ataupun kamar yang semula seperti kaca pecah menjadi rapih –bahkan tidak ada bau-bau aneh seperti keringat, parfume dan sperma juga tidak tercium sama sekali namun sosok yang berdiri ditengah kamar itu penyebabnya.

Xukun –pelaku yang membuat jantung Killian hampir keluar tengah berdiri sambil melipatkan kedua lengannya dan memandang tepat pada mata Killian.

Killian mencoba menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya, ia sudah berniat langsung menuju pintu dan mengabaikan Xukun namun niatnya harus pupus karena Xukun dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa Killian sadari sudah ada didepannya dan mencengkeram lengan kurusnya dengan kencang. Sebelum Killian menyentak sentuhan Xukun tubuhnya sudah merasa terbang terbawa angin.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(WARNING NC-18! Di SKIP ajah yah Dedek-dedek manis yang usianya belum 18!)**

 _Bugh_

Tubuh Killian terjatuh di ranjang dan ia sedikit bersyukur akan itu. Saat ini tubuhnya sedikit lelah karena _permainan panas_ beberapa saat yang lalu jadi terjatuh diatas ranjang empuk menjadi rasa senang tersendiri untuknya walaupun saat kecil dia sudah sering jatuh dari tangga di Mansionnya.

Mata dua heterochromia Killian menatap sekitarnya dan langsung tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang ada di kamar Xukun karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia berada di tempat ini.

Alpha tampan itu sudah memutar tubuhnya untuk kabur namun terlambat, Xukun sudah lebih dulu menerjangnya dan memperangkapkannya dibawah tubuh sempurna sang Pangeran.

Killian melawan tentu saja namun saat ini Xukun sedang tidak mau dilawan. Dengan kasar ia merobek pakaian Killian.

"Keparat, apa yang kau lakukan!" Killian mendorong tubuh Xukun dengan keras namun tubuh itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Tangan kanan sang Pangeran mencekik leher Killian sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram kedua tangan Killian membawanya diatas kepala Killian.

"Diam dan menurut." Desisnya berbahaya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam memancarkan kemurkaan tiada tara.

Bukan namanya Killian bila ia tidak melawan. Dia di didik menjadi Alpha tangguh oleh Ayah dan Pamannya, tentunya harga dirinya merasa dijatuhkan diperintahkan oleh Xukun.

"Lepaskan aku, Bajingan." Untuk mulut kotor Killian yang kadang keluar ini sepertinya turunan langsung dari Ibunya.

Killian sudah bersiap untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi Serigala dan menyerang sosok yang menduduki dirinya ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk Xukun namun tidak hari ini, dia tidak sudi di sentuh Xukun untuk kedua kalinya.

Xukun melepaskan tangannya yang mencekik leher Killian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum iblis yang mendapatkan kemenangannya ketika mata heterochromia memancarkan kepanikan.

Killian mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mengubah wujudnya namun tidak bisa, tiba-tiba kedua tangannya yang ada diatas kepalanya tampak berat dan seakan ada rantai yang membelenggu. Ia mendongak untuk melihat dan tidak ada apa-apa disana bahkan tangan Xukun yang semula mencengkeramnya malah tidak ada.

Mata heterochromia milik Killian melebar ketika merasakan tangan dingin Xukun melebarkan kakinya. Ia ingin sekali menendang sosok luar biasa tampan didepannya namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali.

Tangan Xukun membawa kedua tungkai Killian dibahunya dan menatap lapar _hole_ yang terpampang jelas didepan mata kelamnya. Sebelum ia membobol _hole_ itu untuk kesekian kalinya matanya memandang Killian.

Mata dua _iris_ Killian menatapnya nyalang, tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali disana dan itulah yang membuat Xukun benar-benar tertarik pada Killian, belahan jiwanya.

Xukun menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Killian dibawahnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dan tidak bisa melawan benar-benar menggiurkan.

Tangan dingin Xukun mencengkeram dagu Killian dengan kencang. "Kau akan mati malam ini, Killian." Setelah mengatakan itu Xukun memasukan miliknya kedalam _hole_ sempit Killian.

"ARRGHHHH!" Killian berteriak kencang penuh rasa sakit. _Hole_ nya yang sempit di bobol dengan tanpa perasaan oleh Xukun, tanpa perasaan dan tanpa peneterasi sama sekali. "KEPARAT KAU! KELUARKAN SEKARANG, BANGSAT!" tubuh Killian memang tidak bisa digerakann namun mulutnya tidak.

Xukun hanya terkekeh senang dan langsung menggenjot tubuh Killian tanpa mempedulikan Killian yang terus menerus berteriak.

"Argh! Sakit! Argghh! Bansat kau, Cai Xukun!" Killian mencoba untuk melepaskan mantra apa yang membelenggunya ini namun otaknya tiba bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali karena rasa sakit pada _hole_ nya. Killian merasa dia belah jadi dua secara paksa oleh Xukun.

Xukun menundukan badannya namun kecepatan mengaluarkan masukan miliknya di _hole_ Killian tidak turun. Ia menjilat leher putih Killian dan menggigitnya tanpa aba-aba.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Kini Killian bukan hanya merasakan rasa sakit di _hole_ nya saja tapi pada leher dan seluruh tubuhnya. Xukun kini menghisap darahnya dengan kencang.

Tangan kanan Xukun menjambak rambut hitam Killian dengan kencang sedangkan tangan kirinya mencubiti _nipple_ nya dengan keras.

Xukun saat ini memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk Killian karena berani-beraninya Killian tidur dengan orang lain. Mengingat itu membuat genjotan Xukun pada Killian semakin cepat dan bringas.

Mulutnya yang tengah menghisap leher Killian semakin mengencangkan hisapannya, ia tahu Killian tidak akan kehabisan darah karena Killian bukan manusia. Kedua tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Jambakannya pada rambut Killian lebih kencang dan cubitannya pada _nipple_ Killian lebih keras hingga membuat _nipple_ itu terluka.

"Arrgghhh Arrrghhh Arghhh."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **10 Juni 2018**


	18. BEAST 6

**[The Cursed] BEAST**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang di inginkan oleh semua orang adalah cinta. Begitupun sang Pangeran. Ia hanya menginginkan cinta dari Soulmatenya tapi soulmatenya menyebutnya Monster. Mengatakan bahwa Ia pantas mendapatkan kebencian dari seluruh alam semesta.**

 **Bukan kah sang Pencipta menyiptakan soulmate itu untuk saling mencintai? tapi mengapa soulmatenya membencinya?**

 **Mungkin dengan menuruti ucapannya maka rasa benci itu akan hilang. Ya, ia akan menuruti ucapan soulmatenya bahkan bila soulmatenya mengatakan ingin memutuskan ikatan mereka, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Memutuskan ikatan soulmate mereka untuk selamanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **-Maaf udah bikin kalian lama menunggu, bukannya bermaksud menelantarkan ff ini tapi mood nulis suka menghilang entah kemana jadi ya apa yang bisa aku lakuin selain menunggu kepulangan mood buat nulis ni ff ^^**

 **-Yang kemaren request BEAST ini udah aku buat setelah ini bakal nulis Dark and Wild [TaeKook]**

 **-Jangan lupa apresiasi karya penulis dengan meninggalkan jejak yah. Nggak sopan loh habis baca malah pergi gitu ajah tanpa ninggalin jejak udah baca ^^**

 **-Yang kangen 2Hyun aka Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun [Daddy and Mommynya Killian sama Jackson] bisa baca story 2Hyun aku yang baru judulnya ADDICTED ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xukun menatap Killian yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka, hickey serta gigitannya. Sang pangeran mendudukan dirinya disamping Killian dan mulai merapalkan mantra penyembuh pada tubuh Killian. Tidak sampai satu menit tubuh Killian sudah bersih tanpa luka, hickey maupun gigitan Xukun.

"Nghh~" Killian mengerejap-erjapkan matanya yang berbeda warna.

"Bangun dan pergilah." Ujar Xukun.

Jauh di lubuk hati Killian ia sakit mendengar ucapan Xukun, Xukun mengatakan seolah dia tidak membutuhkan Killian lagi setelah aktivitas liar mereka semalam.

Killian menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit, setelah merasa sudah tidak ada mantra yang membelenggunya ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kosong pakainnya yang sudah hancur. "Kau merobek bajuku."

Xukun melemparkan jubah yang ia kenakan pada Killian. "Pakai."

Killian melirik sebentar Xukun yang hanya memakai celana berwarna hitam. Killian mendengus melihat otot perut Xukun yang begitu sempurna. Mantan ketua asrama malam itu memakai jubah yang tadi Xukun lemparkan.

Killian sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali namun ia langsung paham bahwa Xukun yang menyembuhkannya.

Setelah memakai jubahnya Killian langsung berdiri menuju balkon Istana dan memanggil Prime. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama karena Thestralnya itu langsung datang. Killian langsung menaiki Prime, matanya memandang Xukun yang berdiri diam tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian memasuki Mansion dengan terburu-buru, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bercumbu di ruang utama.

Minhyun memandang suaminya bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?"

JR mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu, Sayang. Kan aku jarang ada dirumah."

Minhyun mencibir. "Maka dari itu sering-seringlah ada dirumah. Kedua putramu membutuhkanmu."

"Sayang, aku keluar kan karena ada urusan di Pack." JR mencium kening Minhyun. "Jadi hanya Killian dan Jackson saja? Kau tidak membutuhkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku membutuhkanmu."

JR tersenyum lebar dan sudah siap memberikan ciuman pada Minhyun tapi tubuhnya di dorong oleh Minhyun. "Aku harus berbicara dengan Killian."

.

.

.

.

.

"Killian." Minhyun mengetuk pintu kamar putra sulungnya. "Killian, boleh Mommy masuk?"

Killian langsung membuka pintunya dan menatap Ibunya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Dalam hati Minhyun meringis ketakutan, Killian jika marah atau sedang dalam mood tidak bagus persis seperti JR. _Mengerikan_.

"Killian."

"Mom, tolong jangan ganggu aku selama beberapa hari. Jangan masuk ke kamarku, memanggilku atau apapun. Jangan ada yang menggangguku. Entah itu kau, Daddy, Jackson, Killian dan semuanya."

"Tapi Killian–"

Killian mencium pipi Minhyun. "Biarkan aku sendiri dulu, Mom. Selamat malam." Setelah itu Killian langsung menutup pintunya bahkan membacakan mantra pelindung pada kamarnya.

Minhyun menghela nafas.

"Tadi itu kasar. Apa aku perlu mendobrak kamarnya dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu?" tanya JR yang sudah ada disampingnya.

Minhyun menggeleng lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya. "Biarkan dia sendiri. Dia masih dilemma."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh rakyat Atlantis yaitu hari pengesahan Pangeran Xukun menjadi Raja mereka.

Kiella menggandeng lengan Killian ketika memasuki Istana Atlantis untuk pertamakalinya. "Istananya sangat indah."

"Hm." Balas Killian. Mata heterochromianya memandang para prajurit kerajaan yang membungkuk penuh hormat padanya, sebagian besar dari mereka memang pernah melihat Killian masuk ke istana dengan Xukun.

Kiella menghela nafas akan sikap sepupunya itu. "Berhenti bersikap dingin Killian. Tidak enak dilihat oleh seluruh rakyat Atlantis."

"Apa hubungannya denganku dan seluruh rakyat Atlantis?"

"Kau kan calon pendamping pangeran Xukun."

Killian langsung memberikan _glare_ pada Kiella dan meninggalkan gadis cantik itu. Kiella menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Killian sebenarnya tidak sudih untuk datang ke Istana Atlantis dan lebih memilih mendekam di kamarnya namun Ayahnya sepertinya sudah muak akan sikap Killian jadi JR mendobrak pintu kamar Killian yang telah dimantrai dan menyeret putra sulungnya untuk segera bersiap-siap. Killian memberontak tentu saja namun JR mengancam akan mencoret nama Killian dari daftar keluarga jika Killian tidak hadir di hari pengesahan.

Woojin menepuk pundak Killian. "Sedang apa kau disini? Pengesahannya akan segera dimulai."

"Aku akan menyusul."

"Jangan seperti itu, Killian. Dia Raja kita." Tanpa mempedulikan Killian, Woojin menarik lengan Killian dengan paksa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian menatap sekilas Xukun yang tengah di mahkotai oleh Ketua Dewan Atlantis, setelah di mahkotai Dewan lain memberikan Xukun tongkat kerajaan dan memakaikannya jubah para raja.

Killian menahan nafas ketika Xukun membalikan badan dan menghadap kearah seluruh rakyat Atlantis yang hadir. Para rakyat langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada Raja mereka –begitupun Killian.

Dirasa sudah cukup membungkuk para rakyat langsung bersorak bahagia tanpa mereka sadari sang Raja mereka hanya memandang tepat pada satu orang yang juga memandangnya.

Killian mencengkeram ujung baju yang ia kenakan ketika mata Xukun yang berwarna merah –Xukun merubah matanya dan memandang tepat padanya. _Cai Xukun terlalu tampan untuk menjadi kenyataan._

Xukun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Killian dan menatap seluruh rakyatrnya. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat namun Killian tidak memperhatikan karena Killian terlalu sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

.

.

Killian dan Kiella tengah berdansa ketika sebuah suara dingin menginstrupsi dansa mereka.

"Boleh aku berdansa dengannya?"

"Tentu saja boleh Yang Mulia." Ucap Kiella sambil membungkuk penuh hormat dan sudah siap pergi namun ucapan Xukun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, Little Princess? Aku mengajakmu berdansa bukan dia."

Kiella menatap dua sosok tampan didepannya dengan bingung. Ia pikir Xukun meminta Killian berdansa bukan dirinya. "Ta-tapi Yang Mulia–"

Xukun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiella. "Berdansalah denganku, cantik?"

Sebelum Kiella menjawab Killian sudah lebih dulu pergi menjauh dari keduanya.

Kiella menghela nafas. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya tidak bisa."

Xukun menarik tangan Kiella dan mencium punggung tangan gadis cantik itu. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

Para rakyat Atlantis terkagum-kagum akan dansa sang Raja mereka dengan gadis penyihir dari Clan Kim yang memang terkenal akan kecantikannya di seluruh penjuru Atlantis. Dansa keduanya sangat intens dan indah bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Yang Mulia, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku." Kiella berbisik ditelinga Xukun agar tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya. "Aku mencium aromamu pada tubuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Walaupun kau adala Rajaku tapi aku akan membalasmu jika kau berani melukai sepupuku."

Xukun mengeluarkan smirknya mendengar ancaman Kiella, ia melirik sebentar pada Killian yang menatap keduanya, tanpa banyak kata Xukun mencium pipi Kiella lalu berbisik ditelinga gadis cantik yang tengah berdansa dengannya ini. "Aku tidak melukainya tapi aku menyetubuhinya."

Pipi Kiella langsung memerah mendengar kalimat frontal Rajanya. Andai bukan Rajanya sudah Kiella pukul kepala Xukun.

Killian yang melihat interaksi tersebut mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung keluar dari Istana Atlantis menuju Laut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Killian."

"Hai, Casey." Sapa Killian ala kadarnya.

Casey mendudukan dirinya disamping Killian. Keduanya kini duduk di bebatuan karang. Ekor duyung Casey masih menyentuh air laut. "Kau harusnya ada di Istana."

"Aku tidak suka disana."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku marah."

"Pada?"

Killian mendecih akan sikap Casey yang pura-pura tidak tahu. "Casey, kau jelas tahu aku marah pada siapa kan? Kau mengetahui banyak hal."

Casey tersenyum manis. "Yang aku bingungkan, Killian. Kau marah pada Xukun atau pada Kiella? Pada Xukun yang mengajak Kiella berdansa atau pada Kiella yang berdansa dengan Xukun?"

Killian tidak menjawab karena ia sendiri bingung ia marah pada siapa. Pada Xukun atau pada Kiella.

"Kau dan Xukun adalah soulmate." Casey menggenggam tangan Killian. "Seberapapun kau menghindar rasa itu akan tetap muncul."

"Tidak, Casey." Killian menggeleng dan balas menggenggam tangan Casey. "Aku yakin aku marah pada Xukun karena berani-beraninya dia mencium Kiella. Aku mencintai Kiella."

"Ya, Kau marah pada Xukun. Marah karena dia mencium Kiella bukan menciummu."

"Casey–"

"Sudah berhari-hari kau menghindarinya Killian."

"Masih berhari-hari." Ujar Killian dengan enteng.

"Tapi dia telah menunggumu selama ratusan tahun. Coba kau berada di posisi Xukun, menunggu kedatangan soulmatemu selama ratusan tahun lalu kembali tidak berjumpa lagi. Sungguh menyedihkan kisah Xukun. Pangeran yang hebat namun kisah cintanya tidak bahagia."

Killian menarik kepala Casey untuk menghadap padanya dan mencium bibir Casey.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Untuk membuatmu diam."

Casey tersenyum kecil. "Dasar playboy, persis seperti ayahmu dulu."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Killian sambil membawa Casey dalam pelukannya.

Casey bersandar di dada Killian. "Sudah ku katakan aku tahu banyak hal."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu masa depan."

"Ya. Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan."

"Mungkin masa depanku adalah denganmu." Setelah itu Killian mencium Casey lagi tapi untuk kali ini lebih lama.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan?"

Killian dan Casey langsung menjauhkan tubuh dan menengok ke sumber suara dengan ekspresi terkejut dan takut. Mereka jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Xukun berdiri menjulang dan menatap keduanya dengan matanya yang berwarna merah. Tatapan itu seakan menjanjikan siksaan abadi.

"Xukun."

Casey membungkuk penuh hormat, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan karena bagaimanapun Xukun adalah Putra dari Tuannya, Poseidon. "Yang Mulia Xukun."

"Pergi." Perintah sang Raja Atlantis pada Sirens cantik itu.

Casey tentu saja langsung menuruti ucapannya. Casey langsung berenang kembali ke lautan untuk menuju tempat tinggalnya yaitu laut merah namun sebelum Casey berenang lebih jauh Xukun menatapnya dingin.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari Casey yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan laut disekitar berubah berwarna merah karena darah Casey.

Killian menatap ngeri pemandangan tersebut. Sudah sangat jelas Xukun membunuh Casey.

"Bukan hanya dia yang aku bunuh. Aku bisa saja membunuh kedua orangtuamu, Killian." Desis Xukun.

Killian menatap marah Xukun. "Kau melupakan satu fakta Xukun. Aku adalah orang yang sebanding denganmu. Aku yang mengeluarkanmu dari Istana itu dan Aku juga bisa memenjarakanmu kembali ke Istana itu. Untuk selamanya"

.

.

Ditempat lain Poseidon tersenyum senang ketika merasakan darah Casey, Casey adalah sirens dari laut merah yang kuat. Siapapun yang membunuh Casey pasti sosok yang kuat. Sosok kuat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Xukun. Putranya.

.

.

Setelah mengatakannya Killian pergi meninggalkan Xukun.

"Killian."

Killian tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Killian, mengapa kau tidak menerimaku sebagai soulmatemu?"

Alpha muda itu menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan Xukun.

Xukun tersenyum kecut. "Aku ganti pertanyaanku, kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Killian membalikan badannya dan menatap penuh benci Xukun."Karena kau adalah monster. Kau pantas mendapatkan seluruh kebencian di alam semesta ini."

"Ya aku memang pantas mendapatkan kebencian dari seluruh alam semesta tapi aku selalu berharap soulmateku tidak membenciku." Xukun mendekati Killian dan mengelus pipi pucat itu. "Ayahku, Cai Hangeng adalah satu-satunya sosok yang paling aku cintai dan dia telah direnggut secara paksa dari kehidupanku."

Xukun mengecup bibir Killian. Hanya kecupan kecil. "Killian, hanya kau satu-satunya yang membuatku masih waras dalam kegilaan yang aku alami selama ratusan tahun."

Killian tidak merespon apapun.

"Besok kita ke Labirin Merah. Kita temukan mata air itu." Setelahnya Xukun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Killian yang kini seorang diri di bibir pantai Atlantis.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **25 July 2018**

.

.

Aku bakal update kalau review udah mencapai target biar kalian jangan jadi silent readers. cobalah buat ngehargai tulisan seorang author dengan mengapresiasi ff yang dibuatnya.


	19. BEAST 7

**[The Cursed] BEAST**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Chapter ini aku dedikasikan buat Cai Xukun yang ulang tahun hari ini.**

 **Happy Birthday Cai Xukun [02 August 1998] (beda dua bulan kurang sepuluh hari sama aku ^^)**

 **#Happy_Xukun_Day**

 **-Chapter ini dibikin dari jam delapan tadi jadi harap maklum kalau ada typo(s) coz ya mau bikin hadiah gituh buat Xukun.**

 **-Warning chapter ini kalian akan dibuat naik roller coaster. why? baca ajah sendiri sampe selesai kkkkkk**

 **-Sebentar lagi bakal Tamat ini Sequel, habis ini bakal fokus ke The Last Knigt (aku nggak bisa update The Last Knight kalau BEAST belum tamat, jadi maaf yah dear readers)**

 **-Kalian bisa membayangkan labirinnya mirip dengan labirin di MV EXO K/M– Overdose, Labirinnya persis seperti itu hanya saja ganti dengan warna merah**

 **-Mata Xukun itu aslinya berwarna hitam karena warna mata sesungguhnya Poseidon, hitam seperti dasar lautan terdalam. Xukun suka mengubah-ubah warna matanya dan hanya pada Killian -juga Ayahnya dulu yang tahu warna mata aslinya Xukun.**

 **-Spoiler chapter ini, siap-siap ucapin selamat tinggal ke Bloody Ruby (Cobra kesayangan Xukun) sama Tuannya juga deh -eh?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Yang di inginkan oleh semua orang adalah cinta. Begitupun Xukun. Ia hanya menginginkan cinta dari Soulmatenya tapi soulmatenya menyebutnya Monster. Mengatakan bahwa Ia pantas mendapatkan kebencian dari seluruh alam semesta.

Bukan kah sang Pencipta menciptakan soulmate itu untuk saling mencintai? tapi mengapa Killian –soulmatenya membencinya?

Mungkin dengan menuruti ucapannya maka rasa benci itu akan hilang.

Ya, Xukun akan menuruti ucapan Killian bahkan jika Killian mengatakan ingin memutuskan ikatan mereka, Xukun akan tetap melakukannya. Memutuskan ikatan soulmate mereka untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xukun mendongak ketika merasakan aura Killian, Sang Raja Atlantis hanya memandang dingin Killian yang berada dalam wujud serigala berbulu abu-abu.

Selama sekian detik Xukun dan Killian –dalam wujud serigalanya saling memandang.

"Kau datang dengan wujud serigalamu untuk memamerkan padaku kau adalah seorang Alpha?" Cemooh Xukun. "Aku tetap lebih dominan darimu."

Bukannya menggeram karena merasa direndahkan Killian hanya diam saja, mata heterochromia memandang mata hitam Xukun.

Xukun mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, Jangan buang-buang waktu. Sinar rembulan akan menuntun kita ke mata air itu." Sang Raja dengan segala pesonanya itu membalikan badannya.

Mendengar ucapan Xukun, Killian langsung berubah dan mengikuti Xukun yang memasuki Labirin Merah.

.

.

Killian adalah seorang Alpha namun Labirin Merah ini lebih mengerikan dari Hutan Gelap. Killian ingat dulu di pelajaran Sejarah pernah membahas tentang Labirin Merah, Labirin Merah ini tercipta karena ada Monster yang di bunuh oleh seorang Penyihir, Penyihir itu lalu merapalkan mantra dan membuat tulang-tulang Monster tersebut menjadi dinding-dinding Labirin.

Warna merah pada Labirin ini konon katanya karena darah Monster tersebut. Entah Monster seperti apa yang dibunuh itu. Hingga kini Labirin Merah ini disebut sebagai Penjara Berdarah, mengapa demikian? Karena banyak para Monster yang bersemayam dalam Labirin Merah ini.

Lalu tentang mata air itu, banyak makhluk yang mengatakan jika mata air itu adalah air mata dari Monster tersebut. Dan mata air itu bisa memutuskan ikatan _soulmate_.

Air mata Monster bisa di katakan adalah air mata kebencian dan jika sepasang soulmate meminumnya maka putus sudah hubungan soulmate mereka karena hanya ada rasa benci yang ada. Cinta tidak akan pernah mereka rasakan lagi.

.

.

Killian berjalan dibelakang Xukun, pikirannya berkecamuk akan keputusannya ini. Semalam ia tidak memejamkan matanya sama sekali karena terus memikirkan _hubungannya_ dengan Xukun. Killian terlalu fokus pada pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari Xukun yang berdiri didepannya berhenti dan bisa di pastikan Killian menabrak punggung Xukun.

Killian sudah siap mengucapkan sesuatu namun Xukun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Diam." Desis Xukun. "Lihat didepan."

Menuruti ucapan Xukun, Killian menatap kedepan dan ia langsung membelalakan matanya melihat Monster dengan tiga kepala menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan lapar, air liur mereka bahkan sudah merembes keluar.

Tangan kiri Xukun yang tidak menutup mulut Killian langsung mengambil pedangnya, pedang yang terbuat dari perunggu langit yang di dinginkan di sungai styx –sungai kebencian yang ada di dunia bawah.

Ketiga kepala Monster itu saling berpandangan, ada sedikit rasa takut pada mata mereka ketika melihat pedang Xukun namun tampaknya rasa lapar mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan jadi tanpa banyak waktu Monster itu langsung berlari dan menyerang Xukun dan Killian.

Melihat itu Xukun langsung mendorong Killian.

 _Bugh_!

"Argh." Killian mengerang ketika punggung dan kepalanya menabrak batu besar. Xukun mendorongnya terlalu keras.

Dirasa Killian aman Xukun langsung menyerang Monster tersebut.

"Killian jangan merubah wujudmu. Labirin ini akan menghisap kekuatanmu." Ujar Xukun tanpa memandang Killian sama sekali. Ia sibuk melawan Monster jelek itu dengan pedangnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan merubah wujudku?!" Killian harus berteriak karena Monster dengan tiga kepala itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku merasakannya." Ucap Xukun sambil memotong salah satu kepala Monster tersebut. Darah berwarna hitam layaknya tinta dengan bau busuk langsung tercium di udara.

"Xukun jangan potong kepalanya." Killian memandang ngeri kepala yang terjatuh dari tubuh itu. "Kepalanya akan tumbuh dua kali lipat."

Tepat ketika Killian mengatakannya benar saja Monster itu langsung tumbuh kepala lagi. Kali ini bukan tiga namun empat.

"Sialan, Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal."

"Kau mendorongku, Bangsat!"

Tidak mempedulikan umpatan Killian, Xukun kembali menyerang Monster yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya.

Monster itu berteriak kesakitan setiap kali pedang Xukun mengenai mereka namun mereka tetap berdiri tegak walaupun dengan kondisi tubuh berdarah-darah.

"Xukun, Tusuk jantungnya."

Ucapan Killian tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh Xukun. Penguasa Atlantis itu melemparkan pedangnya dan tepat mengenai jantung Monster tersebut.

Monster tersebut langsung berteriak kesakitan dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh mereka hancur tak berbekas. Hanya meninggalkan pedang milik Xukun.

Xukun dengan segera mengambil pedang tersebut lalu memandang Killian yang juga memandangnya.

Killian benar-benar dibuat takjub akan Xukun yang tampaknya tidak kelelahan sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak melihat sedikitpun keringat dalam tubuh Xukun.

 _Mungkin karena dia vampir._ Ujar Killian dalam hati.

"Ayo."

.

.

Killian mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka, mata heterochromianya memandang pinggang Xukun yang terdapat pedang disana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xukun tidak memandang Killian sama sekali.

"Itu pedang perunggu langit bukan?"

"Ya."

"Aku pikir perunggu langit tidak sehebat itu?" Killian tahu beberapa senjata dari Woojin. Sahabatnya itu sering mendapatkan banyak senjata.

"Memang tidak."

"Tapi pedangmu tadi memusnahkan Monster itu. Biasanya pedang lain meninggalkan tubuh mereka tapi kenapa pedangmu tidak?"

Xukun mengambil pedang tersebut dan menghadapkannya pada Killian. "Yang membedakan pedang ini dengan pedang lainnya karena pedang ini di dinginkan di Sungai Styx."

"Sungai Kebencian yang ada di Dunia Bawah?"

"Ya."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya."

"Ayahku yang memberikannya." Xukun memberikan pedang itu pada Killian. Membiarkan sosok Alpha muda itu memegangnya.

"Kau Vampir yang memiliki darah Dewa. Kenapa kau memiliki senjata? Kekuatanmu saja sudah bisa menghancurkan beberapa Negara di Bumi."

"Kau tahu dari kelas Sejarah di Atlantis Academy?"

"Ya." Killian mengangguk namun matanya masih memandang takjub pedang ditangannya. Kata Ayah dan Ibunya dirinya di masa depan yang tidak pernah terjadi juga memiliki pedang. Pedangnya berwarnah merah karena ia mendapatkannya dari Sirens di Laut Merah –yang kemungkinan besar adalah Casey, namun masa depannya berubah dan dia tidak pernah ke Laut Merah.

"Entahlah mungkin Ayahku –Cai Hangeng tahu jika Poseidon akan mengutus banyak Monster agar aku berada di pihaknya."

"Dia penguasa lautan."

Xukun mengambil pedangnya dari tangan Killian. "Aku penguasa Atlantis."

.

Percakapan santai keduanya ternyata tidak membuat niat mereka untuk menemukan mata air itu pudar.

Xukun dan Killian terus berjalan kedalam Labirin Merah, kini tidak ada lagi percakapan yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

"Kita lewat mana?" tanya Killian ketika keduanya berhenti tepat di dua lorong Labirin.

"Kiri."

"Kenapa tidak kanan?"

"Sebelum kau datang aku suduh menyuruh ribuan ularku untuk memasuki Labirin Merah ini. Dan salah satu dari mereka sudah menemukan Mata Air itu."

Killian menatap Bloody Ruby yang ada di bawah kaki Xukun. Cobra dengan sisik berwarna layaknya ruby itu tidak berbicara sama sekali. "Kenapa dia tidak berbicara?"

"Dia berbicara padaku."

"Kenapa tidak padaku juga?'

"Untuk apa dia berbicara padamu."

Hati Killian bagaikan di remas dengan keras mendengar ucapan Xukun tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti Xukun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

Xukun dan Killian berhenti bersamaan ketika didepan mereka terdapat sebuah kaca. Xukun menyentuh kaca tersebut dan tangannya tiba-tiba masuk kedalam.

"Portal?"

Xukun menarik kembali tangannya dan memandanginya. "Mungkin."

"Kau yakin kita masuk kesana?"

"Ya."

Killian menatap ragu sosok yang lebih tua ratusan tahun darinya itu.

"Kau takut?" ledek Xukun.

"Sialan." Umpat Killian lalu memasuki kaca itu mendahului Xukun. Xukun –serta Bloody mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Nafas Killian tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia langsung memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hydra." Ucap Xukun dengan dingin ketika melihat seekor drakon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hydra.

Hydra adalah Monster berbentuk naga yang memiliki sembilan kepala. Setiap salah satu kepalanya dipotong, maka kepala tersebut akan tumbuh satu atau dua buah kepala yang baru. Hydra juga memiliki napas dan darah yang beracun.

"Hydra akan muncul setiap seratus tahun sekali untuk menenggelamkan Atlantis dan selama dua ratus tahun tidak ada yang bisa membunuhnya. Para pendahulu hanya bisa menyegelnya dan mereka menyegelnya disini."

"Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhnya selain aku."

"Aku dengar jika kau membunuhnya maka kau juga membunuh Poseidon. Poseidon dan Hydra itu terhubung."

"Ya, dan aku akan membunuhnya sekarang." Xukun memandang Killian. "Keluarlah dari sini. Ini urusanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Bloody langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi Naga dan Xukun langsung menaiki tubuh Bloody. Hydra yang melihat itu langsung menyemburkan api mereka kearah Xukun.

Killian tentu ingin menolak namun benar kata Xukun, ini adalah urusan Xukun jadi dengan berat hati Killian mendekati portal itu dan berniat keluar namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Portal kaca itu begitu kuat.

"Xukun, aku tidak bisa keluar!"

"Fuck." Kini Xukun yang mengumpat. Walaupun ia tengah melawan Hydra namun ia mendengar ucapan Killian dengan jelas. Bagaimanapun Killian tetaplah soulmatenya. Mereka belum memutuskan ikatan mereka.

Xukun mengangkat pedangnya keatas langit, seketika puluhan Thestral berdatangan entah dari mana, Killian menyipitkan matanya, mereka bukan Thestral seperti Prime, gigi Prime jelas tidak bertaring.

"Kuda Vampir." Gumam Killian setelah menyadari makhluk apa itu.

Kuda Vampir sedikit mirip dengan Kuda Neraka –Thestral namun mereka memiliki taring dan banyak yang mengatakan jika Kuda Vampir itu muncul dari Sungai Styx. Kuda Vampir penuh dengan kebencian, mereka akan membenci siapa saja yang menjadi lawan Tuan mereka.

Jika Kuda Neraka –Thestral adalah Kuda milik Dewa Hades maka Kuda Vampir itu milik Dewa Nyx –Dewi Malam hari. Ibu para Dewa jahat, bahkan Zeus pun –Sang Raja para Dewa takut pada Nyx.

Ratusan tahun berada dalam Istana Tua itu, Cai Xukun benar-benar berteman dengan seluruh kutukan, bukan hanya kutukan tapi juga segala jenis ilmu gelap. Cai Xukun adalah kegelapan itu sendiri.

Para Kuda Vampir itu menyerang Hydra dan mengigiti kulit Hydra. Kulit Hydra memang beracun namun Kuda Vampir itu anti dalam racun. Ingat mereka muncul dari Sungai Styx.

Sungai Styx adalah Sungai kebencian, bukan hanya sungai kebencian tapi Styx adalah sungai terkuat di dunia bawah. Jika kau menyentuh air Sungai Styx maka kau akan kebal dari segala hal. Ingat kisah Akhilles, dia kebal dan kuat karena Ibunya pernah memandikannya di Sungai Styx.

Hydra berteriak kesakitan akan gigitan para Kuda Vampir. Mulut mereka menyemburkan api yang begitu besar.

Melihat mereka dalam kondisi lemah dan kesakitan Xukun yang menaiki Bloody langsung bergerak menuju jantung Hydra. Di tengah tubuh Hydra terdapat sebuah berlian besar. Itu adalah letak jantung Hydra. Dengan menghancurkan berlian itu maka hancurlah Hydra.

Namun sebelum Bloody terbang mendekat salah satu kepala Hydra menyemburkan api kearah mereka. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi membuat Bloody yang sedang dalam bentuk Naga ikut menyemburkan api yang sama besarnya. Mencegah Tuannya terkena Api dari Hydra.

Sayangnya Bloody sudah dalam kondisi lemah serta Api yang dikeluarkan Hydra jauh lebih besar darinya. Sebelum Tuannya mengalami hal buruk Bloody menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh Xukun terjatuh dari tubuh Bloody.

"Bloody!" Xukun berteriak ngeri ketika api Hydra membakar tubuh Bloody tanpa sisa.

Terdengar suara kesakitan milik Bloody yang begitu menyayat hati Xukun.

"Bloody!"

Killian menarik Xukun menjauh ketika tubuh Naga Bloody yang terbakar jatuh ke tanah.

Xukun mendorong tubuh Killian agar ia mendekati Bloody namun Killian menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Jangan, Xukun."

"Lepaskan aku." Xukun memberontak.

 _Plakk_

Killian menampar pipi Xukun, menyadarkan sosok tampan itu dari kesedihannya. "Xukun ingat Apinya. Itu api Hydra!"

Mata hitam Xukun menatap mata heterochromia, mata Killian adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Xukun begitu terpesona akan sosok tersebut. Tanpa Xukun sadari ia meneteskan air matanya.

Mata Killian melebar melihat air mata Xukun. Sosok paling tangguh yang ia ketahui setelah Ayahnya kini meneteskan air mata. "Xukun, kau.. kau menangis?"

Bukannya hanya Killian yang terkejut tapi Xukun sendiripun terkejut, ia dengan segera menyentuh pipinya dan menatap ngeri air mata nya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin."

"Xuk–"

"ARGH!" Xukun berteriak kesakitan sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Xukun!" Killian panik bukan main, ia menahan tubuh Xukun namun sayangnya Xukun sudah lebih dulu terjatuh ke tanah sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Xukun, kau kenapa? Xukun!" Killian dengan segera membawa kepala Xukun dalam pangkuannya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Xukun.

Tangan kanan Xukun memegang dadanya sendiri sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pipi Killian. Nafasnya terputus-putus namun ia mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Killian, belahan jiwanya.

"Poseidon mengutukku... Di Istana Tua itu dia-dia mendatangikuhh." Rasa sakit mendera dada Xukun namun ia harus mengatakannya pada Killian. "Dan..dan mengutukku, jika aku mengeluarkan air mata maka dia akan mengambil... nyawakuhh."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **02 August 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N (lagi) :**

 **-Jangan lupa review yahhhh, ini mau tamat loh masa tetep jadi silent readers mulu sihhh**

 **-HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAI XUKUN. LEADER AND CENTER OF NINCE PERCENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	20. BEAST 8

**[The Cursed] BEAST**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #2**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER of [THE CURSED] BEAST**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Killian kaku ketika tangan Xukun terjatuh dan tidak menyentuh pipinya lagi. Bukan hanya itu tapi tubuh Xukun sudah tidak bergerak.

"Ti-tidak.. Xukun, Tidak." Tubuh Killian bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdenyut sakit –tanda bahwa soulmatenya meninggal. "Xukun, Xukun. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Xukun."

Killian menyentuh wajah dingin Xukun, tidak ada tanda kehidupan dalam tubuh Xukun. Tangisan Killian semakin kencang, ia membawa tubuh Xukun dalam pelukannya. "Xukun, hiks. Tidak. Xukun. Hiks, Hiks. Maafkan aku."

 _Bugh_!

Salah satu Kuda Vampir terjatuh didepan Killian. Tubuh Kuda Vampir itu penuh luka. Walaupun Kuda Vampir adalah milik Nyx serta muncul dari Sungai Styx namun Hydra juga milik Poseidon, Sang Dewa Laut.

 _"Kau tau, Killian. Semalam aku membaca tentang Hydra. Katanya Hydra hanya akan hancur jika berlian yang ada di jantungnya di hancurkan dan jika kau sudah menghancurkan berlian itu maka satukanlah."_

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Mitos mengatakan kau bisa meminta apa saja dari berlian itu. Katanya, hadiah karena kau bisa mengalahkan Hydra."_

 _"Apapun?"_

 _"Apapun. Bahkan jika kau ingin orang yang mati hidup lagi."_

Seketika percakapannya dengan Kiella beberapa tahun yang lalu terngiang di kepala Killian.

" _Bahkan jika kau ingin orang yang mati hidup lagi."_

Killian menatap Xukun, Bloody serta Hydra yang masih melawan para Kuda Vampir. Killian meletakan tubuh Xukun ke tanah dan mengambil pedang milik Xukun yang tergeletak.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya." Ujar Killian, ia lalu mengecup bibir Xukun yang sudah dingin. Ini adalah kali pertama dia mencium Xukun dan tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari sosok itu.

Killian berdiri dan menatap langit yang mendung. "Prime!" seketika Thestral itu muncul dari bayang-bayang. Killian langsung naik ke punggung Prime namun sebelum ia terbang bayangan Poseidon muncul didepannya.

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh Hydra. Hanya Xukun yang bisa membunuh Hydra dan dia sudah mati. Atlantis akan tenggelam ke dasar lautan terdalam."_ Ujar bayangan Poseidon itu. Sang Dewa Laut memang tidak bisa masuk ke Atlantis karena bukan daerah kekuasaannya.

Killian menatap dingin Poseidon. Tidak peduli jika didepannya adalah Penguasa Lautan atau Ayah kandung Xukun. "Aku adalah soulmatenya. Aku dan Xukun adalah satu."

Prime langsung membawa Killian terbang, para Kuda Vampir yang memang sudah lemah karena Tuan mereka sudah tiada kini kembali bersemangat, mereka tampaknya menyadari bahwa ini adalah serangan terakhir untuk Hydra.

Tangan Killian mengangkat pedang perunggu langit milik Xukun, mata kirinya yang berwarna _grey_ –dari JR sudah meneteskan air mata sedangkan mata kanannya yang berwarna _sea_ _blue_ –dari Minhyun seakan menjanjikan badai terdahsyat yang pernah ada.

Kesembilan kepala Hydra menyemburkan Api mereka namun Kuda Vampir melawan masing-masing kepala Hydra. Killian tidak langsung menuju kearah berlian Hydra ia membawa Prime terbang menyekelilingi Hydra.

Beberapa kepala Hydra mengikuti arah terbang Killian namun sebelum kepala itu menyemburkan api Kuda Vampir sudah menggigitinya lebih dulu dengan taring mereka.

"Prime saatnya."

Tahu apa yang di maksud Tuannya, Prime langsung terbang menukik menuju jantung Hydra yang tertutup Berlian besar.

"Mati kau." Ucap Killian sambil menancapkan pedang Xukun kearah berlian tersebut.

Berlian tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan teriakan Hydra yang Killian yakin dapat terdengar di segala penjuru Atlantis.

 _Bugh_!

Killian terjatuh dari tubuh Prime ketika wajah Thestralnya itu terkena bongkahan berlian yang begitu besar.

"Argh." Killian mengerang kesakitan karena lagi-lagi kepalanya membentur batu. Mata heterochromia Killian menatap kearah langit yang gelap. Senyum tercetak pada wajah tampannya ketika tidak melihat keberadaan Hydra lagi.

Killian melirik tubuh Xukun, senyumnya langsung berubah menjadi kesedihan. Tangannya terulur seakan ingin menyentuh Xukun namun tubuhnya sudah lelah bukan main. Lelah dan terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Xukun. Aku mencintaimu." Setelahnya kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Poseidon terjatuh dari kursi singgasananya, Istana Lautnya kini bergunjang dengan hebat ketika penguasa mereka berada di ujung kehidupan. Tangan Poseidon menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang berdarah dan terluka.

"Ini adalah akhir dari hidup abadiku."

Istana laut hancur bersamaan dengan nafas terakhir Poseidon.

Hydra dan Poseidon adalah satu. Jika salah satu diantara mereka mati maka yang lainnya juga akan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh." Killian mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan pipinya disentuh sesuatu. "Prime~"

Prime menatap tuannya dengan matanya yang berbentuk kobaran api.

Killian menyentuh kepalanya sendiri dan ia kembali mengerang kesakitan karena lukanya yang ia dapatkan dari melawan Hydra masih ada. _Immune_ manusia serigalanya tidak bekerja sama sekali.

Seakan tahu apa yang dirasakan Tuannya, Prime mengendus luka-luka pada tubuh Killian, bukan hanya mengendus tapi ia menghembuskan nafas kudanya pada luka-luka itu. Ajaibnya luka-luka Killian sedikit demi sedikit tertutup.

"Terimakasih, Prime." Killian mengelus Prime dengan sayang, ia meringis ketika melihat luka pada wajah Prime. Killian mencoba merapalkan mantra penyembuh pada Prime namun luka itu tetap ada.

"Tidak bisa hilang yah?"

Prime mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku."

Prime meringkik seakan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salah Killian.

Killian langsung berdiri ketika matanya melihat serpihan berlian milik Hydra. Dengan segera Alpha muda itu mengambili berlian tersebut. Ia harus menyatukan berlian itu dan membuat permohonan, permohonan untuk menghidupkan Xukun kembali.

Kuda Vampir yang memang belum kembali ke asal mereka melihat soulmate dari Tuan mereka tengah mengumpulkan berlian ikut membantu. Mereka ikut memunguti berlian dengan mulut mereka dan meletakannya disamping tubuh tuan mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Killian yang melihat pemandangan itu terisak, bahunya bergetar hebat. "Terimakasih, Terimakasih."

Prime menyenggeol bahu Killian, sikap Kuda Neraka itu seakan menenangkan Tuannya.

Tahu bahwa rasa sedih hanya membuang waktu membuat Killian segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali mengumpulkan serpihan berlian yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama serpihan berlian itu sudah terkumpul semua. Dengan terburu-buru Killian menata berlian tersebut hingga berbentuk seperti semua. Seketika berlian tersebut bercahaya terang.

Killian menatap Prime serta puluhan Kuda Vampir yang masih setia disampingnya. "Apa aku hanya bisa memohon satu kali?"

Para Kuda Vampir mengangguk bersamaan, Prime tidak mengangguk karena dia memang tidak tahu.

Killian menarik nafas perlahan, ia memejamkan mata heterochromia dan berbisik lirih. "Aku mohon hidupkan kembali Cai Xukun. Atlantis membutuhkan Raja mereka..." Killian memberikan jeda pada permohonannya. "... aku membutuhkan soulmateku. Aku membutuhkannya. Amat sangat membutuhkan Cai Xukun dalam hidupku."

Killian masih memejamkan matanya bahkan ketika berlian itu sudah tidak bercahaya kembali. Killian tidak berani membuka matanya. Ia takut permohonannya tidak terkabul. Ia takut kenyataan lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia takut banyak hal. Takut ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Xukun disampingnya.

"Killian."

Killian langsung membuka matanya, nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat Xukun sudah ada didepannya. "Xukun."

Xukun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata Killian –yang Killian sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku disini, Killian."

Killian langsung memeluk erat Xukun. "Maafkan aku hiks Maafkan aku, Xukun. Ini semua salahku."

Xukun mengelus kepala serta punggung Killian. Ia hirup aroma Killian dalam-dalam. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu."

Killian yang berada dalam pelukan Xukun menggeleng kencang. "Jangan minta maaf, ini semua salahku tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Xukun."

Xukun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia masih mengelus kepala dan punggung Killian dengan lembut. Menenangkan sosok Alpha dalam pelukannya. Ia yakin setelah Killian tenang Killian pasti kembali membencinya.

Mata hitam Xukun memandang para Kuda Vampir serta Prime. Mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan sang Raja membuat mereka langsung menghilang pergi.

Membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama sampai akhirnya tangisan Killian mereda dan pelukannya pada tubuh Xukun melonggar.

Xukun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Killian yang sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa Killian tidak suka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Xukun menatap wajah Killian cukup lama, tangan sang Vampir itu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Killian.

"Sudah tenang?"

Killian mengangguk.

Xukun menghela nafas lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu ayo ke mata air itu."

Killian mendongak dan menatap tidak percaya ucapan Xukun. Xukun sendiri tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"A-apa?"

"Bukannya kau mau ke mata air itu? Ayo kita kesana."

 _Bugh_!

Xukun menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka karena pukulan keras Killian. Ia menatap Killian yang juga menatapnya. Mata heterochromia Killian menatap murka padanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Bukannya menjawab ucapan Xukun, Killian langsung menerjang sosok tampan itu dan mencium bibir Xukun dengan rakus.

Xukun tidak bereaksi apapun mendapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Killian. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk mencerna aksi Killian.

Killian melepaskan ciumannya pada Xukun.

"Saat kau meninggalkanku aku merasakan jantungku sakit, bukan hanya jantungku tapi seluruh jiwa dan ragaku." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya. Entah kenapa Killian jadi lemah seperti ini. "Sejak awal aku memang ingin meminta maaf padamu dan mulai menerimamu tapi di depan Labirin Merah tampaknya kau sudah menyerah padaku jadi percuma jika aku memintamu untuk mempertahankan ikatan kita karena aku sadar aku memang tidak pantas untukmu."

Xukun tidak mengatakan apapun karena ia yakin Killian belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya jadi ia diam menunggu.

"Maaf atas seluruh sikapku selama ini padamu. Maaf tapi aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Kepergianmu beberapa saat yang lalu menyadarkan aku bahwa aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Killian menatap mata Xukun yang tidak memancarkan apapun. "Aku mencintaimu, Cai Xukun."

Kali ini bukan Killian yang mempertemukan bibir mereka tapi Xukun. Ia mencium Killian dengan penuh gairah serta memeluk erat tubuh Killian. Dalam ciuman keduanya Xukun membawa mereka berteleport keluar dari Labirin Merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Killian menjauhkan dirinya dari Xukun dan menatap takjub pemandangan sekitarnya. Didepan mereka terdapat sebuah air terjun yang begitu indah, bukan hanya air terjun biasa tapi air terjun itu bersinar layaknya ratusan bintang-bintang ada didalamnya. Cahaya rembulan menambah keindahan tersebut.

"Kita dimana?"

Xukun memeluk pinggang Killian dari belakang dan berbisik tepat di telinga Killian. "Air terjun malaikat."

"Aku pikir itu hanya mitos." Ucap Killian berbisik lirih karena Xukun menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinganya.

Xukun membalikan tubuh soulmatenya hingga sang Alpha muda kini menghadap padanya. "Mau melakukan Eternal Bond disana?"

Wajah Killian memerah namun ia mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini dua insan yang diciptakan oleh sang pencipta untuk saling memiliki ini berada di air terjun dengan tubuh sama-sama telanjang.

Killian memeluk leher Xukun dengan erat, kedua tungkai jenjangnya melilit pinggang sang belahan jiwa. Posisi Killian mirip seperti anak koala.

Xukun menjilat leher Killian. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil memaju mundurkan miliknya di _hole_ Killian.

"Ahn.. Ahn... A-aku juga mencintaimu, Xukun." Killian tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena ulah bringas Xukun.

"Aku bersumpah atas nama Bumi dan Langit, aku akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi sampai maut memisahkan kita. Ku berikan seluruh cinta dalam hidupku hanya untukmu, Kim Killian." Setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya Xukun mengeluarkan taring vampirnya dan mengigit leher Killian untuk ia minum darahnya.

Tubuh Killian mendesir hebat ketika Xukun meminum darahnya. Ia tidak pernah menduga sensasi nikmat seperti ini akan ia rasakan.

Setelah cukup meminum darah Killian, Xukun melepaskan taringnya dari leher Killian. Mata hitamnya menatap bangga _tanda ikatan abadi_ yang ia torehkan di tubuh Killian. Xukun mengecup _tanda_ _ikatan abadi_ itu cukup lama. Ia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Killian kini berubah.

Kini giliran Killian yang mengucapkan sumpahnya. Killian membenamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Xukun.

"Aku bersumpah atas nama Bumi dan Langit, aku akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu bahkan jika maut memisahkan kita aku akan segera menyusulmu karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Xukun. Aku terima cintamu untukku maka kau juga harus menerima cintaku untukmu." Killian menghirup aroma Xukun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cai Xukun."

Xukun memejamkan matanya ketika gigi Killian mengoyak lehernya. Tidak, Xukun tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Cinta yang ia nantikan sejak dulu kini berada dalam pelukannya. Cintanya yang bernama Kim Killian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xukun." Panggil Killian. Keduanya saat ini berbaring di tanah sambil memandang bulan dan bintang.

"Hm?" respon Xukun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tentang kutukan Poseidon itu? Apa akan terus menempel pada tubuhmu?"

Xukun tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa merasakan nada khawatir dalam kalimat pasangan jiwanya. "Kutukan Poseidon hanya salah satu diantara ratusan kutukan yang ada dalam diriku."

Killian langsung menatap Xukun. Rasa takut langsung memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia ingin hidup lebih lama bersama Xukun.

Xukun memandang Killian dan mengelus pipi Killian. "Jangan khawatir, seluruh kutukan yang ada dalam tubuhku hancur saat aku menemukan cinta sejatiku yang juga mencintaiku."

Killian langsung memeluk tubuh Xukun dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Cai Xukun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Killian."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END of [The Cursed] BEAST**

 **18 August 2018**

.

 **Aku nggak nyangka sama sekali MONSTER Season 2 aka THE CURSED BEAST bakal dapet respon yang baik (luar biasa baik malah) dari kalian padahal jelas castnya sendiri nggak pernah saling berinteraksi di dunia nyata dan berarti kalian tuh fokus ke Plot yg aku buat dan aku suka itu.**

 **yang kangen 2Hyun aku bikin ff baru judulnya ADDICTED sama THE LAST KNIGHT**

 **ADDICTED :** **Kim Jonghyun (Si berandalan sekolah) dan Hwang Minhyun (Si pebisnis handal) melakukan one night stand, harusnya setelah itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi diantara mereka namun siapa yang tahu jika keduanya ternyata sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu. Pernikahan keduanya juga membuka sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan rapat. Rahasia akan siapa orangtua kandung Jonghyun. [2Hyun/KiHyun]**

 **THE LAST KNIGHT :** **Ketika Bumi sedang diambang peperangan dengan Bulan, hanya sang ksatrialah penyelamat mereka. Lalu apa hubungan Sang Ksatria dengan Pangeran Bulan yg baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 500 tahun? [Cast : 2HYUN aka Kim Jonghyun/Hwang Minhyun, ONGNIEL aka Ong Seongwoo/Kang Daniel, BAEKREN aka Kang Dongho/Choi Minki]**

 **aku juga bikin TAEKOOK judulnya DARK AND WILD :** **Jeon Jungkook, pemuda miskin yang tiba-tiba saja dilamar oleh seorang pengusaha kaya raya bernama Kim Taehyung. Sejak saat itu dia memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya. Cast : #TaeKook/VKook aka Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.**

 **dan OngNiel terbaru aku judulnya I PROMISE YOU :** **Seongwoo dan Daniel adalah sepasang kekasih, sayangnya mereka harus memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Seongwoo menghamili kakak Daniel yang bernama Hana. Tidak mau lebih menderita lagi membuat Daniel memilih pergi ke America. Beberapa tahun kemudian Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Daniel kembali bertemu. Cast : OngNiel aka Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel.**

.

.

 **THANK YOU**

 **BYE BYE BYE**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	21. BEAST 9 (END)

**MONSTER SEASON 2 : THE CURSED BEAST**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Satu Bulan Kemudian]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cai Xukun jelek!" teriak Killian penuh kekesalan pada suaminya yang baru saja meninggalkannya karena ada pertemuan dengan para Dewan Atlantis.

Woojin memutar matanya melihat kelakuan sahabat karibnya itu. Jangan tanya kenapa Woojin ada di Istana Atlantis. Killian yang menyeretnya sejak kemarin. "Killian semua orang tahu dia sangat tampan."

"Dia jelek Woojin! Jelek! Kau ini temanku bukan sih? Kau harusnya memihak padaku." Killian mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal Woojin.

"Tapi dia Raja-ku."

"Tapi aku sahabatamu, Bangsat!"

Woojin menganga tidak percaya akan kalimat kotor Killian. Well yang dia tau Killian itu dingin bukan anarkis seperti ini bahkan mengatakan kata-kata kotor. Walaupun sekali dua kali Killian pernah melakukannya.

Woojin mengelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga kau kerasukan apa sih?"

.

.

Killian menatap Xukun yang tampak sedang sibuk.

"Xukun."

"Apa!"

Mendapat bentakan dari suaminya membuat Killian ketakutan bukan main.

Xukun ingin memotong nadinya sendiri ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan Killian. "Kenapa Killian?"

"Kau memanggilku _Killian_? Kau tidak sayang padaku?"

Apa hubungannya memanggil nama dengan perasaan sayang. Xukun bingung sekali akan sikap Killian.

"Iya ada apa Permaisuriku?"

"Aku seorang Alpha, jangan panggil Permaisuri."

Xukun ingin sekali memutar matanya namun ia urungkan karena takut Killian akan tersinggung. "Baik, maaf Alpha."

Killian langsung memandang jijik Xukun. "Kau tidak pantas memanggilku Alpha dengan wajah dominan seperti itu."

Andai bukan Killian sudah Xukun penggal kepalanya. "Ok, baiklah. Katakan padaku apa mau mu hingga memanggil namaku?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memanggil suamiku sendiri?" Killian merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapan Xukun. Ia bahkan menyentuh dadanya sendiri –membuatnya menjadi lebih dramatis. "Aku mau pulang saja. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!"

Mendengar itu Xukun langsung memeluk tubuh Killian. "Kata siapa aku tidak mencintamu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Killian. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pulang ke Mansion keluargamu, tempat tinggalmu kan sekarang disini denganku."

Killian mengangguk mengerti. "Xukun."

"Ya?" Xukun mengelus kepala Killian dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya aku hamil."

Elusan Xukun seketika terhenti mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Panggilkan tabib!" perintah Xukun pada prajuritnya.

.

"Selamat Yang Mulia, Permaisuri memang sedang mengandung."

Xukun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, seharusnya dia tahu jika Killian sedang mengandung namun kesibukannya sebagai seorang Raja dengan jutaan rakyat membuatnya mengabaikan keanehan Killian.

"Karena Permaisuri adalah seorang Alpha jadi kehamilannya berbeda dengan para Submissive lain."

"Perbedaannya?"

"Dia mengalami semuanya berkali lipat. Stres berkali lipat, rasa lelah berkali lipat, morning sick hingga mood swing."

Xukun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Yang Mulia."

.

Xukun mengelus dahi Killian yang sedang terbuai di alam mimpi dengan lembut, takut membangunkan Alpha muda yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya. Mereka memang langsung menikah setelah melakukan Eternal Bond di Air Terjun Malaikat.

Banyak para rakyat Atlantis yang kebingungan pasalnya menurut mereka itu tiba-tiba namun ini adalah keputusan Raja mereka jadi jelas sebagai rakyat yang patuh mereka ikut merayakan hari bahagia Raja mereka.

Xukun mengubah elusannya yang semula di dahi Killian kini berada di perut rata Killian. Killian memang seorang Alpha namun saat melakukan Eternal Bond pada malam itu sel-sel tubuh Killian membuat organ reproduksi dalam perut Killian. Killian masih lah seorang Alpha karena dia tidak mengalami heat atau apapun yang membedakannya sekarang dia bisa hamil. Hamil buah cintanya dengan Xukun.

.

.

Berita kehamilan Killian langsung tersebar kesegala penjuru Atlantis. Seluruh rakyat menyambut bahagia berita tersebut. Xukun bahkan membuat pesta dua hari dua malam untuk merayakannya.

Keluarga Killian –Clan Kim serta Clan Blacktorn bahkan langsung datang ke Istana dan menginap. JR dan Minhyun bahagia bukan main karena mereka sebentar lagi akan memiliki cucu.

.

.

Killian mendatangi suaminya yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasana yang terbuat dari emas. "Xukun."

"Hm."

" _Dia_ ingin melihat gunung berapi meletus." Ucap Killian sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, jangan lupakan senyum lebar pada bibir menggodanya.

Para prajurit yang ada di ruang singgasana melotot akan ucapaan gila si Permaisuri sedangkan Xukun hanya tersenyum setan, _anak itu benar-benar anaknya._

.

.

Killian menguap ketika melihat gunung berapi meletus untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari ini. Ia lalu memeluk erat Xukun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Xukun. "Xukun, aku bosan."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang."

"Lalu gunung berapinya?"

"Kau sudah melihat gunung berapi meletus."

"Dia ingin melihat yang lebih besar, Xukun."

Xukun mencoba menahan kekesalannya akan sikap Killian. "Tadi sudah besar, Killian. Mau sebesar apa lagi?"

"Yang bisa menenggelamkan satu pulau atau malah satu benua." Ucap Killian dengan semangat.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau bisa. Dulu kau bisa menghancurkan beberapa negara." Killian menatap nyalang suaminya yang tampan. "Kau tidak menyayangi kami lagi, yah? Makanya kau tidak mau!"

"Tidak Killian bukan begitu."

"Lihat kau bahkan menyebut namaku."

"Apa salahnya menyebut namamu. Kita sering memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama." Karena bagaimanapun Killian tetap seorang Alpha jadi dia ogah di panggil dengan panggilan sayang.

"Kau tidak romantis!"

"Ok, Sayang. Maafkan aku." Xukun mencium kening Killiian. "Mari kita meliat gunung berapi meletus lagi."

Killian mempotkan bibirnya, tanda dia masih merajuk. "Aku ingin gunung merapi yang besar."

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Ada Gunung berapi bernama Krakatau. Gunung itu sangat besar. Aku ingin melihatnya meletus." Killian menatap Xukun dengan tatapan memohon.

Sudah di katakan sejak awal Xukun sangat menyukai mata heterochomia milik Killian dan melihat Killian menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu membuat Xukun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ok, Aku akan meletuskannya."

"Yeah, Xukun memang yang terbaik~"

.

.

"Kak Xukun~"

Xukun menjatuhkan gelas berisi winenya mendengar Killian memanggilnya begitu.

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

Killian mengerjapkan mata beda warnanya. "Kak Xukun. Kau kan lebih tua ratusan tahun dariku."

Xukun mengangguk namun matanya jatuh pada selangkangannya yang mengeras. _Damn it, Killian._

Killian memeluk lengan Xukun. "Kak Xukun, Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang dengan Kakak."

Xukun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Killian. "Bagaimana kalau kita melihat Surga?"

"Di Surga ada bintang?" tanya Killian dengan polos. Sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa.

"Ya." Xukun mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Ok."

Xukun langsung membawa Killian ke kamar dengan gaya bridal style.

"Kak, kenapa kita ke kamar?"

Xukun tidak menjawab ia meletakan tubuh Xukun dengan pelan dan membuka baju Killian, malam itu Xukun meniduri Killian yang terus menerus memanggilnya _Kakak_.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian lahirlah Rhea dan Lucas. Anak kembar dari Cai Xukun dan Kim Killian.

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **END of [The Cursed] BEAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ARE YOU READY FOR MONSTER #3?**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MONSTER AND BEAST WILL BE LOST IN TIME**

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

 **MONSTER #3 : THE LOST TIME**

.

.

.

.

.

Thank u buat kalian yg baca dan review sejak awal sayangnya THE LOST TIME hanya akan aku publish di wattpad ( Achan98)

but there aku kasih prolognya buat kalian

.

.

.

 **[The Lost] TIME**

 **aka**

 **MONSTER #3**

 **By**

 **Achan98**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa kau datang lagi?

Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu.

Kau ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya?

Tidak ada kelanjutan apapun di Atlantis.

Ya, kau tidak salah membaca. Memang tidak ada apapun lagi di Atlantis. Atlantis sudah hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

 **Lucas Wong as Cai Lucas**

 **Parents : Cai Xukun - Kim Killian**

 **Sister : Cai Rhea (Twins)**

 **Age : 200 year old**

 **Eyes : Grey sea blue (from Killian)**

 **Status : Vampire+GOD (from Xukun)**

 **-Lucas lebih dominan darah Ayahnya yaitu Vampir+Dewa tapi dia memiliki warna mata seperti Killian yaitu grey sea blue (kedua matanya)**

 **-Walaupun anak kedua tapi Lucas adalah seorang Raja karena dia anak laki-laki**

 **-Membunuh Ayahnya sendiri agar menghentikan kegilaan Ayahnya yang menghancurkan setengah Atlantis**

 **-Menyegel Rhea di Istana Tua ketika kakaknya mengalami kegilaan abadi**

 **-Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan beranggapan bahwa hancurnya Atlantis adalah karena dirinya**

 **-Memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Ayahnya**

 **Bae Jinyoung as Bae Jinyoung**

 **Parents : Hades - Bae Suzy**

 **Age : 17 year old**

 **Status : Demigod**

 **Eyes : Black**

 **-Sangat ahli dalam bidang menggambar**

 **-Dia tahu jika Ayahnya adalah seorang Dewa namun tidak pernah bertemu Ayahnya seumur hidupnya**

 **-Sangat menyayangi Ibunya**

 **-Memiliki tanda lahir di lengannya (tanda anak Hades)**

 **-Jika ia marah matanya yang berwarna hitam seakan menjanjikan api neraka abadi**

 **Taecyeon as Zeus**

 **-Raja para Dewa**

 **-Ia menyuruh Aphrodite untuk memberikan hadiah kecantikan abadi untuk Rhea**

 **-Alasan mengapa Atlantis hancur adalah karena Zeus ingin balas dendam pada Xukun dan Killian yang sudah membunuh Poseidon**

- **Berniat menikahi Rhea tapi Rhea memberinya syarat yang membuat Zeus murka**

 **Nichkhun as Hades**

 **-Dewa Dunia Bawah**

 **-Banyak yang mengira dia jahat namun sebenarnya Hades tidak suka ikut campur urusan saudara-saudaranya. Ia lebih suka berada di Dunia Bawah**

 **-Sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya dan Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya putra Hades (dari hubungannya dengan manusia) yang masih hidup**

 **-Para Moirai (3 Dewi Takdir) pernah membisikan pada Hades bahwa Jinyoung memiliki takdir besar yang akan menimpanya. Hadespun tidak pernah menemui Jinyoung karena takut ia akan mengancam nyawa putranya.**

 **Kim Doyeon as Cai Rhea**

 **Parents : Cai Xukun - Kim Killian**

 **Brother : Cai Lucas (Twins)**

 **Age : 200 year old**

 **Status : Alpha (from Killian)**

 **Eyes : Black (from Xukun)**

 **-Rhea lebih dominan darah Killian pada tubuhnya tapi dia memiliki warna mata hitam seperti Xukun namun bisa berubah-ubah warna, seringnya berwarna merah karena dia sering marah**

 **-Walaupun Rhea anak pertama namun dia tidak bisa memimpin Atlantis karena dia seorang perempuan**

 **-Saat usianya 10 tahun, Aphrodite datang dan memberkahinya berupa kecantikan abadi hingga membuat banyak penguasa clan di Atlantis berperang demi mendapatkan Rhea**

 **-Dia memenjarakan adiknya sendiri agar menjadi Ratu. ketika ia sudah menjadi Ratu, Zeus datang dan berniat untuk menikahinya tapi Rhea memberi syarat yang membuat Zeus murka**

 **-Rhea di segel oleh Lucas di Istana Tua. tempat ayah mereka dulu di kutuk.**

 **Bae Suzy as Bae Suzy**

 **Eyes : Black**

 **Status : Human**

 **Age : 40 Year old**

 **-Ibu Jinyoung dan amat sangat menyayangi Jinyoung.**

 **-Seorang wanita karir yang suka bepergian ke luar kota dan ketika kembali dia akan mengajak anaknya untuk berkencan.**

 **-Suzy tidak mau menikah karena ia mencintai Hades namun Suzy tahu jika Hades tidak bisa bersamanya karena Hades seorang Dewa.**

 **Park Boom as Aphrodite**

 **-Dewi cinta namun bisa juga digambarkan sebagai Dewi Kecantikan. Siapapun yang mendapatkan berkah kecantikan darinya maka hidupnya akan terkutuk.**

 **Yoon Doojoon as Jendral Radek**

 **-Salah satu pemberontak Atlantis.**

 **-Ketika Atlantis sudah hancur Jendral Radek mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Penguasa baru Atlantis**

 **Cai Xukun as Cai Xukun**

 **Parents : Poseidon - Heechul**

 **Eyes : Black**

 **Status : King of Atlantis, Vampire+GOD**

 **-Ketika terjadi perang antar para penguasa demi mendapatkan putrinya membuat Xukun turun tangan dan membunuh mereka semua. sebagian yang dia bunuh adalah Alpha hingga membuat Killian marah dan meninggalkannya.**

 **-Setelah ditinggalkan Killian membuat Xukun gila dan menghancurkan setengah Atlantis hingga membuat Lucas membunuh Ayahnya sendiri**

 **Karry Wang Junkai as Kim Killian**

 **Parents : Kim JR - Minhyun Blackthorn**

 **Brother : Kim Jackson**

 **Eyes : Grey and sea blue**

 **Status : Consort of Atlantis, Alpha (from JR)**

 **-Meninggalkan Atlantis dengan membawa Rhea ketika Xukun membunuh puluhan Alpha di Atlantis**

 **-Ketika Lucas membunuh Xukun membuat Killian terpukul berat dan bunuh diri**


End file.
